Fading Light from a distant past
by NightRaven13
Summary: /ON HIATUS/ Anzu can see them...a strange pair of eyes watching her from the shadows of her class. Are they friend or foe? And what is that strange feeling she feels for the owner of those eyes? Love or hate?
1. Prolouge: A crime takes place

_**Hello one and all!**_

**_NightRaven13 here, after what seemed like a lengthy break, I have returned! Ok, so I've left my other story hanging…sorry to those readers in advanced…but my ideas for that story have kinda run dry. Don't worry, I'll try and get back to that one soon enough, its just that this story has been kinda bugging my creative dark and evil mind a lot lately. The following is simply a prologue….and although it might not make a lot of sense, it does have a lot to do with the following story. Please do not judge my story as a whole simply from reading the prologue….you need to read the rest to have get the full effect. Anywho….be forewarned that this prologue is a bit graphic, so if you are faint of heart…please wait until I have posted the first chapter. To the rest who are brave enough to go on…please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews will encourage me to update faster. Enjoy!!_**

**_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did…I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything else for that matter!!_**

He had finally done it, he had killed him.

Somehow, it wasn't as satisfying as had original perceived it would be…well, not yet anyway.

He watched as the lifeless body at his feet bled profusely onto his shoes.

"Well now, we can't have that now can't we!"

He kicked the body once, then laughed with glee as more blood gushed out of the corpse.

"Guess I'VE kicked you too hard then!"

The corpse laid there, unable to respond, devoid of a life, and helplessly taking a beating from its murderer. After a while, he picked the corpse up and dragged it across the white linoleum floor.

"I've had my fun, now it's time I got rid of my raggedy old play thing," he laughed once more as he dragged the corpse along.

He struggled a bit at first, seeing as how the body kept getting caught on things, but eventually managed to get it where he wanted it to be.

"Even in death, you are still quite difficult to handle," he muttered as he wiped his bloody hands on his trousers, leaving a sticky red stain behind on them.

The body laid glistening with crimson blood and bruises all over it. It's murderer smiled down upon it, savoring the killing and what was to come next for it. He pulled the butcher knife, stolen from the kitchens, from where it was concealed in the back of his pants and ran his finger down the sharp end. His blood stained the sharp kitchen utensil, but not once did he flinch in pain. On the contrary, he actually smiled with a psychotic glee in mind.

"Now I get to have my fun"

He bent down to the body and whispered in its ear.

"Tell me, what's it like to die the way you did?"

No response.

"Fine, I'll just have to make you talk then."

He raised the knife above his head, then brought it swiftly down to the body and began hacking mercilessly away. Flesh, blood, and gore littered the ground when he was finished.

"You'd make a lovely stew you know," he spoke to the pile of flesh, while admiring his work. He picked up what was left of a finger, " Well, minus the bones of course!"

He smiled, pocketed the finger in his shirt, then continued to sever the body. All the while the sound of crunching bones and the smell of mutilated flesh filled the night air and echoed around him.

The gory scene continued for what seemed like an eternity, then he was finished. He stood up and admired the bloody remnants before him. Severed arms and legs laid to his left, while the rest was hardly recognizable from the mutilation it went though. Satisfied with what he had before him, he picked up his shovel and began turning the dark earth below him.

"Can't have anyone knowing about you now" he spoke more to himself than to the mutilated corpse before him.

All around him the echo of the shovel striking the earth could be heard, it's ghastly music sounding pleasing to the murderer's ears. After a while he hurled the shovel aside and began tossing parts of the body into the hole in the ground. Arms and legs disappeared into the earth, almost as if the earth were swallowing a sacrificial offering of sorts. When the gap in the ground became sufficiently full, he picked the shovel up once again and began piling the earth back on top of it. Afterwards, any sign that the earth had even been disturbed was nonexistent.

"There, all better"

He smiled down upon the earth, knowing that only he would ever know what ghastly offering the earth had claimed as its own. He walked over a little farther away and began turning the earth there as well, starting the whole ceremony all over again.

The shovel struck the earth once again, and once again the cryptic echo could be heard around him.

Somewhere close by, a clock striked midnight…it's chime masking the crime taking place.

Several years afterward, not far from where the crime took place, young Anzu Mazaki woke up screaming.

**_Ok…odd I know…if you need an explanation for my sinister beginning…it was Halloween when I came up with this intro!!! There! THAT BETTER!!!??? Please review now, ok?_**

_**-NightRaben13 (.)**_


	2. What only her eyes can see

**Hello one and all once again!!!**

**YAY!!! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Just for that…heres the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy….and heres hoping it doesn't confuse you too much! Please review and enjoy….and feel free to ask questions!!!**

**-NightRaven13**

**P.S- I forgot last time…..NO FLAMES!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Nope…don't own Yu-gi-oh…or my mind for that matter**.

The clock continued to strike its sickly melody.

All around her the sound of a shovel piling wet dirt atop of something could be heard. The sound was defetening to her ears, driving her close to the pinnacle of madness with each passing minute. It echoed with a sickingly familiar malice, all the while making her want to wretch in horror.

"Stop! Please stop! Someone help me!" was all she managed to gasp, her cries falling on deft ears.

The shoveling continued desperate her cries, drowning her in the sound. She reached up her hands and tried to claw her way out of the drowning madness. Her slender fingers dug in deep, but instead of wet dirt burying itself within her fingernails her fingers dug at soft cloth instead.

"What?"

She woke up with a start, her heart pounding at a runners pace, her fingers still dug deep within the bedcovers. She blinked twice in order to let her vision focus, then realized that she was still in her own room. Her gaze wandered around the room, searching for a clue that might uncover the illusion, but found none.

"That…was odd."

She brought her pale slender hands to her line of vision and gasped in horror.

"Oh my God."

Blood had stained her porcelain fingers, almost as if she had really been clawing at the earth. Most of her nails were chipped and bloody.

"Oh God….oh God" she whispered.

The scalding water ran through her injured fingers, turning the clear water a sickly bright red.

The rain beat down mercilessly on her dark umbrella, making her quicken her pace towards the looming building. As she entered, she took special care with her gloved hands, making sure that no one saw them. She changed her shoes and deposited her umbrella in her locker before she made her way down to her homeroom. As she open the door, the welcoming sounds of roudy teenagers greeted her.

"Anzu! Over here!"

Anzu turned her controlled gaze towards two boys that waved at her. Quickly she masked her true thoughts with her most sincere looking smile.

"Hey you two! What's up?"

The tall, dirty blond young man was the first to speak.

"Oh, just sittin' here bored off our asses"

"Yup" replied the other tall, brown haired boy, "Same as always."

Anzu smirked at them both, her fake smile becoming a real one.

"Really, so what's new"

"Wiseass" replied the blond haired boy.

"Learn from the best Jou" countered Anzu with a smile.

Jou mock glared at her, but then quickly began to laugh instead. The brown haired boy scratched his head in confusion.

"You two are weird, I never get you"

Anzu turned to him and smiled, "Good, its best you don't even try."

"Why?"

Anzu walked up to him and poked him in the head "Because, you might hurt yourself thinking too hard Honda."

"Hey!"

"Class! Take your seats!" called the teacher suddenly. Every student in the room began to scramble to their seats, Anzu and company included.

Right before Anzu sat down, Jou pulled her hand towards him, making her wince.

"Anzu, why the gloves?"

"Because…I-"

"Miss Mazaki, please sit down!" called the teacher.

Anzu snatched her hand away from Jou's grasp and quickly sat down, grateful that she did not need to explain her injuries just yet.

"Now, before homeroom period is completely over, I would like to take roll."

Thirty other groans filled the room in unison, all realizing that the were stuck in their assign seats for a while.

Anzu took the chance to remove one of her gloves and inspect her hand. Although the bleeding had ceased, her nails were still in a very poor condition.

"Wow Anzu, what the hell did ya do to your fingers?" asked Jou behind her.

"Mr. Jounouchi, please keep your voice down!" called the teacher. Jou immidietly shut his mouth, but gave Anzu a look indicating that the conversation was far from settled. Anzu quickly put her glove back on and hid her hands underneath her desk, and away from everyone's view.

"Well, well, looks like most of the class is here so I will start the announcements", the teacher picked up the bright colored paper with the bulletin and began to read.

"Let's see, today during lunch there will be a-"

The door suddenly slammed open, and in came a soaking wet young man with odd colored hair and an even odder looking hairstyle.

"I'm sorry…I'm late" he replied quietly.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Moutou himself" the teacher opened the black roll book and wrote something down, "Late again for the third time this week I see."

"I'm sorry" he responded quietly once again.

"Well that's fine Mr. Moutou, just go on and take your seat while I finish the announcements."

The young man was soaking wet from head to foot. Even his normally odd hairstyle was sleek, wet, and messy. As he walked by Anzu and the others, Jou made it a point to trip him

"Careful there Moutou, don't want to slip and fall in that puddle you've just made." Jou smirked at Honda who simply snickered in response.

Anzu glared at them both, then watched as the quiet young man went to the very back of the class and took a seat.

"That was really mean of you know!" whispered Anzu to Jou.

"Aww come on Anzu, we're just messin' around!" whispered Jou back.

Anzu simply glared back, letting Jou know that she did not fine it at all amusing.

As soon as the bell rang, every student made their way out of their horribly boring homeroom as fast as they could. Anzu stepped out and scanned the hallway, searching for the quiet Mr. Moutou. She managed to spot the rather short young man walking down the hallway and around the corner.

"Hey! Wait!"

The young man did not turn, and instead proceeded around the corner. Anzu made her way through the crowd of students as fast as she could, barely turning the corner before she stopped cold.

"Watch where the hell you walk Moutou!" yelled a tall thick boy.

"I'm sorry" was all the boy managed to say before another thin boy shoved him onto the floor.

"Shut up and lick my shoes Moutou!"

"Stop! Leave him alone!" yelled Anzu, both biys turned and smirked.

"Well if it ain't the pretty little skirt Mazaki" called the thin boy. "Come here and say that."

"Ok," Anzu walked up to the boy and kneed him in the crotch, sending him gasping to the floor.

"Now why don't you lick MY shoes!" she yelled venomously at the boy.

He laid crumpled on the floor, while the bigger one came at Anzu like a bullet.

"You got some nerve Mazaki!" he yelled as his hand came close to stinging her cheek. Anzu blocked the blow with her elbow and kicked him in the shins, sending him reeling to the floor also.

"I have some nerve? You're the one picking on people smaller than you and harassing girls!"

The boys only grumbled painfully in response. Anzu turned on her heel and walked over to the young man who was still on the floor gathering his things.  
"Here, let me help" she offered her hand.

"I really don't need your help" replied the boy quietly. Anzu moved her gloved hand away and grabbed the books that still littered the floor.

"I said I don't need your help."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you do" she made a grab for a book lying close to the boy, but collided with his own hand instead.

"Owww!" cried Anzu, the pain quickly reminding her of her injuries.

"Sorry," the boy gathered his books and began to walk away. Anzu reached out and managed to pull him back.

"Hey. Ain't you even going to say thank you?"

The young man turned and stared at her, his gaze somewhat blank and empty. His miserable stare made Anzu feel somewhat uneasy, and immidietly let go of his hands.

"Thank you" he replied, then walked away.

"You're welcome."

Anzu stood alone in the hallway, the rain beating down heavier on the windows with each of the young man's receding footsteps.

Anzu's running footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. Her breath came out in a shallow gasp as she rushed to class in a hurry. As she turned the corner leading up the staircase, the late bell for class rang wildly above her.

"Oh no! I am sooo late!"

Anzu ran up the stairs, two at a time, then rushed down the hallway towards the last door. As she approached it though, several students began to file out.

"Anzu! Hey! Over Here!" called Jou, clearly distinguishable among the crowd of uniform students filing out of class.

"Hey!" Anzu called as she caught up to Jou.

"Where were you?"

"Um, helping a friend" replied Anzu.

Jou looked at Anzu, ready to ask a question, when Anzu interrupted.

"So, what's going on? Why is everyone leaving class so early?"

Jou blinked in confusion, then after sorting his thoughts out again, smiled.

"Apparently, there's a major leak up on the ceiling" he pointed towards the classroom "and it's quickly flooding the place."

Anzu looked inside, indeed it was flooding.

'So, we all now gotta go to one of those empty classrooms on the third floor of the next building."

"Did the teacher take attendance?"

"Nope, we have some sub today."

Anzu smiled. _What luck_, she thought. "Well! Let's go!" she grabbed Jou's arm and led him down the hall.

From the shadows of the empty classroom, a pair of eyes watched them as they walked away.

The class had all assembled out in front of the last classroom at the end of the third floor hallway. The sub fumbled around with the keys before he finally managed to open the door and let the class in. As they all assembled in, dust began to whirl around, clearly revealing how long the room had not been used.

"All right class! Everyone find a seat and open your history books to page 245!" called the teacher over the loud classrooms.

"Aww man, I was hopin' for a free period!" groaned Jou to Anzu as they made their way to the back of the dusty classroom.

Anzu giggled and sat in the very last seat behind Jou, making herself as comfortable as she could in her new odd surroundings.

"All right class, now while your regular teacher may not be here I am still determined to go on with her regular lesson."

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever" groaned Jou. He quickly open his book, then let his head slam onto its pages.

"Wake me when it's over will ya Anzu?"

Anzu pat him on the back, "Sure Jou, whatever you say."

She then turned her attention back to the lesson at hand, but after twenty minutes or so, she too began to doze off a little.

"So boring" she whispered quietly to herself.

"I know" someone whispered back.

Anzu raised her head and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. She turned to Jou and poked him in the back.

"Wha?" muttered Jou sleepily.

"Did you say something?"

"Nah, leave me lone" he grumbled back.

Anzu moved back to where she was, scanned the room once again, then disregarded it and went back to trying to doze off.

"Whatever…" she yawned.

As she let her eyes flutter close, someone caught her attention. She snapped her eyes open and directed her gaze to what had caught her attention, but nothing was there.

"What the hell?'

"Is there something wrong Ms. Mazaki?" asked the teacher, directing all eyes on her.

"Um, no…"

"Well, if so then can you please repeat to the class what I just said?" asked the teacher, eyeing her from behind his glasses.

"Um…I…"

"I thought so, Ms. Mazaki please see me after class."

Anzu slumped back in her chair.

"Damn…" she whispered.

Just then, a baritone laugh caught her attention once again. She turned her eyes all around the class, until she spotted the one laughing. A young man sat on the window sill, laughing as quietly as a summer breeze.

"Hey, it isn't that funny…" she whispered.

His laughing stopped abruptly, then he turned and looked at her. His stare was that of a quite stratled one as his dark amethyst eyes locked with hers..

"You can see me?"

Anzu looked at him with an odd incredulous stare.

"Ms. Mazaki, is something wrong?' asked the teacher.

Anzu turned to respond, but instead screamed.

Crimson blood stained the black board behind the substitute.

Before she realized it, darkness rushed in to meet her. As she fell towards its welcoming grasp, Anzu could hear Jou calling her name in concern, and a baritone voice doing the same.

"No!" his voice barely an audible whisper to Jou, but clear as day to her.

_**Ok…so what did you all think? Ok, I admit….not my best. I honestly think I could have done better…but oh well. Hope you liked anyway. Please review now ok!?**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	3. A strange meeting of sorts

_**YAY!!! THANKS A BUNCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!!**_

_**Wow, I was so surprised and psyched with all the overwhelming responses!! I have never received that many reviews for just two chapters! Makes me feel all giddy inside just thinking about it. Well, as my way of saying thank you to all of those who have taken the courtesy to read and review thus far, I have decided to post up my new chapter ahead of time. Initially, I hadn't planned on doing so until Saturday, but with so many responses flooding in I just couldn't wait. Well here it is, although some of it might seem a bit lame, I think it came out pretty decent. Well I hope you guys all like it as much as I enjoy writing it for you. Please read on and review! Oh, and enjoy!**_

_**-NightRaven13 **_

_**P.S- Thanks to all of the following for reviewing:**_

_**Bulma Breif**_

_**DiMeraslover**_

_**Journey Maker**_

_**Mire013**_

_**YamiAngel**_

_**Psycho Kage Suma**_

_**Airbender656**_

_**Sorry in advance if I spelled any names wrong…**_

_**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!**_

"No!" whispered a distant baritone voice.

The darkness churned thick like tar over Anzu's eyes. She struggled through, but could not break away from its insistent grasp. Slowly, the distant sound of shoveling earth reached Anzu's ears. It's horrid sound triggered a panic within her, her heart beating loudly in her ears with each passing moment.

"Oh no! Oh please no!"

Anzu clawed at the darkness before her, but only dirt gave away in her hands.

"Oh please! Please someone help!"

The shoveling became louder, tears of hysterical panic rushed down her pale porcelain features.

"Someone help! Jou! Jou help me!"  
The shoveling continued, joined by the distant sound of a clock playing its horrid melody.

"Jou! Jou! Help me Jou! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME JOU!"

Anzu kept desperately clawing at the darkness around her, but only more dark earth fell on her, nearly extinguishing her already short air supply.

"JOU! JOU!" she called with anguish "JOU! JOU! HELP ME! JOU HE'S TRYING TO BURY ME ALIVE!"

"Anzu?" called a familiar voice.

"JOU! JOU!"

"Anzu? Anzu! Wake up!" called the voice once again, sounding very alarmed.

"What?"

"Anzu! Anzu for God's sakes wake the hell up!"

The darkness suddenly receded away, letting go of her and returning her to a conscious state of mind. She felt her frail body being shaken out of its paralyzed state by unseen arms.

"Anzu! Wake up! Say somethin' Anzu!"

Anzu let her eyes fly open, Jou was still trying to shake her awake. She pulled away from his tight alarmed grasp and hugged him instead.

"Damn Anzu! You ok? You had me freaked out right now!"

"Oh God Jou! I was so scared!" she cried hysterically into his shoulder.

"Wow…what happened? What ya see?"

Anzu pulled away from him and looked about the room, she realized that they were no longer in class.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office."

"But…"

"You passed out in class, then the sub had me bring ya down here" Jou reached for a bag of ice near the bed and placed it on the back of Anzu's head. She responded by wincing in startled pain.

"Owww!"

"Oh!" Jou moved the ice slightly away from her head "Sorry bout' that! I guess you got hurt worse than the nurse thought."

She smiled back weakly, "It's ok Jou."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she took the bag of ice from him and placed it herself on her own head.

"So, what happened back there? You were yelling like you saw a ghost or somethin'" Jou smiled a little "Had the whole class pissin' in their pants as a matter fact."

Anzu paled a little, not really sure what she had seen.

"Well?" Jou insisted.

"I…I just freaked a little, that's all."

"Freaked? Freaked out by what?"

"Um…I'm not even sure" Anzu touched her head lightly "Come to think of it, I don't even remember very well."

"Well, that must a been a very nasty blow to the head then."

Somewhere in the distance, the dismiss bell could be heard. Jou turned his attention towards the door and got up.

"Hey, I'll be back right now. I'm gonna go get Honda."

"Yeah."

Jou stopped at the door, "Oh yeah! Sub also told me to tell ya that when you woke up that you are suppost to go see him."

"Damn." Anzu got up off the cot slowly, making sure she didn't stumble right back down.

"Hey, you ain't going now aren't you?"

"Have to don't I?"

"Yeah, but the jerk can wait another 10 minutes."

Anzu smiled, she picked up her shoes and slipped them on, "Go get Honda, I'll see you two out in front in a little bit."

Jou looked at her, apparently having trouble in deciding what to do next.

"Go! Really Jou, I'll be fine."

Jou waited a minute, then shrugged, "Suit yourself."

He turned, then sprinted away from view.

Anzu blew out a breath, "So much for getting out of trouble."

Climbing up the stairs seemed like an arduous task for Anzu, especially in her condition. Nevertheless, she continued on until she hit the third floor landing, surprisingly out of breath.

"Can't belive this jerk has me climbing stairs now" muttered Anzu under her breath. She made her way down slowly towards the class at the end of the hall, her breathing becoming strangely more labored as she went.

"That's…odd…very…odd."

She reached the door and staggered in, surely enough the sub was there.

"Well, I see you managed to make it Ms. Mazaki." Replied the sub without turning up to look at her.

"Yeah…I…did."

"Ms. Mazaki, are you alright?"

Anzu smiled weakly, catched her breath and continued "Yeah, I'm fine."

The sub eyed Anzu oddly, then apparently disregarded it and continued.

"Well, I am glad you are looking a lot better Ms. Mazaki" he grabbed a stack of graded papers and placed them in his briefcase, " I just called you up here to make sure you try no to disrupt my class again in the near future with such unappropriated language."

Anzu's jaw dropped, "That's it, that's what you called me up here for?"

"Mostly yes, and to see if you were fairing better" the sub grabbed his case and walked towards the door. When he reached it, he paused and turned back to Anzu.

"Oh yes, and also to tell you that your book bag is right where you left it." He smiled and walked away.

"Have a nice day Ms. Mazaki."

Anzu glared daggers at his receding back, hoping that just maybe his coat would catch on fire.

"Jerk."

She turned on her heel and headed for the back of the class. Surely enough, her book bag was right where she had last left it. Slowly she bent down and picked up the books that had been left under her chair, and placed them in her bag quickly.

"He could have at least sent them down with Jou or something." She muttered as she got up from the floor.

"Yes, but then where would he have derived his enjoyment from?"

Anzu turned around abruptly at the sound of the voice, no one was anywhere in sight.

"Ok, I obviously hit my head harder than I had thought." She muttered nervously.

"Perhaps, that would explain a lot."

Anzu froze. She had _defiantly _heard that.

"Ok, who the hell is here? Jou, are you messing around with me again? It isn't funny you know!" she answered a bit hysterically.

"So, you can hear me as well?" asked the voice, a note of hope lightly detected.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly, "Where are you?"

"Here."

"Where's _here_ exactly?"

"_Here_."

Her shoulder suddenly felt cold, so frigidly cold that she gasped for breath. Anzu turned quickly around and yelped in surprise.

"EKKK!"

There in front of her, real as day, stood the young man she had seen near the window sill earlier.

"Hello" he replied in response.

"AHHHHH!"

She was out like a light and falling back into unconsciousness before she realized what had happened.



"Hello? Ms. Mazaki, are you alright?" she heard the baritone voice ask.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the familiar pain in the back of her head returning along with her awareness. As she slowly recovered, her vision returned slowly to her as well.

"Are you alright?" she heard him ask again.

She blinked, dark amethyst eyes looking down her own sapphire eyes with concern. She sat up abruptly and began inching herself away from the strange young man.

"Get the hell away from me!" she answered franticly.

"Very well, but are you sure you are alright?" he asked as he followed her.

Anzu continued to inch herself away, until finally she backed herself into a wall and was forced to stand up against it. His dark eyes, despite the oddness in the situation, kept their gaze on her own.

"I said get the hell away from me!" she glanced at the door, debating whether she should make a mad dash towards it.

He laughed, a rich laugh that she otherwise would have found charming had she not been so scared.

"I see you wish to leave, very well." He stepped away from her, "Do not let me stop you from doing so."

Anzu blinked. Now she was thoroughly confused.

"Oh, but do not forget about your books." He pointed towards where she had been sitting, "You wouldn't want to have to return for them."

She moved away, keeping her eyes on the young man at all times, and went to retrieve her things. He simply stood and watched with an amused look on his face as she kept his eyes on him.

He chuckled, "Do not worry, I promise I won't move until you leave."

Anzu looked at him, then smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Yes, on my word of honor."

"Well, that's ok. I get the strange feeling that its ok for me to belive you."

He smiled, "Well, I appreciate your blind faith in me."

She laughed in response, "Well, I wouldn't call it blind…I mean…I _can_ see you after all."

"Well, I suppose so." He replied.

"Yeah…but why?"

He looked at her with his dark eyes, "Don't you know?"

"No."

"Well, I don't know either…but I suppose there is a reason."

She laughed, "This is all just crazy, I think either I'm going crazy or I really hit my head really bad earlier."

"In that case, this is all just a simple hallucination you must be having."

"Yeah" she laughed again, "That must be it."

"Then again, if I were just a mere illusion, how is it you can feel this?" he reached up his hand and held hers at her side. Instead of feeling flesh and bone though, her hand only felt a cold mist, like fog on a windowpane.

"Oh my God," she turned her gaze up at his, "If you're real, then…does this mean…that…you're dead?"

The mere word made him wince a little. Sorrow became quite evident in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" she trailed off, his gaze locked into hers again.

"I…I'm…"

"Anzu! You still up here!?" came Jou's voice from down the hallway.

Anzu turned, the young man had disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Anzu! Hey Anzu!" came Jou's and Honda's voice. Anzu walked out and poked her head out the doorway.

"Yeah, down here."

"Hey, Jou told me what happened. Are you ok?"

Anzu smiled at Honda, "Yeah, I'm ok. I just came to get told off by the sub and to get my things too."

"The jerk done with ya?" asked Jou, peeking his head into the class, but seeing no one there.

"Yeah, let's go." She turned and pushed Jou and Honda out the door, but not before looking back into the empty class.

_I know you're still here_, she thought, _and I'm coming back to see you tomorrow_.

She left the room with a smile on her pale face.

He reappeared next to the window, smiling slightly himself.

"She can see me." He whispered incredibly.



_**Ok, there it was. I hope it didn't dissapoint anyone! Well, you all know the drill…..please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are very much appreciated!!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	4. Speaking With Spirits

_**Well, here I am again!!!**_

**_I wrote this right after I posted up the new chapter, problem was that my net was temporarily disconnected!! But don't worry everybody!!! I am back, and with it I bring a new chapter for all of you to read!! Thanks to all who reviewed and a even bigger thanks to all my new reviewers!! Hope you guys like it too!!! Well read and review!!!_**

_**-NightRaven13 **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh….if I did I'd be filthy rich!!**_

The next day couldn't come soon enough for Anzu.

Surely enough though, it did. Unfortunately for most, it also brought the pouring rain with it as well. Anzu did not mind though, she weaved her way through all the soaking wet students and made her way towards the third floor landing.

"Hey Anzu! Aren't you gonna have lunch with us?" called Jou as she headed towards the stairs.

"Sorry guys, I kind of have to go work on something for class." she responded quickly.

"Well, we'll just see ya in class then." replied Jou, Honda nodding in agreement behind him.

"Ok, see you in class then!" she waved cheerfully and ran up the stairs.

As she walked down the hallway towards the class at the far end, her heart made small little hurdles. Why she felt nervous, she was not very certain herself.

_I hope he's still there_, she thought, _Most importantly, I hope a teacher isn't in there!_

She poked her head inside the empty class, no one was there. Anzu let out a small breath of relief.

"Well, that's good."

Anzu stepped inside and sat at the desk she had been sitting in the day before. She let her book bag fall with a dramatic _bang_, hoping maybe it would catch his attention.

"So, I'm here like I said I was going to be." She spoke loudly.

Silence.

"Um…are you still here?"

Silence continued.

Anzu sighed, "I'll take that as a 'no'."

She made a grab for her things and got up to leave, when suddenly he appeared right in front of her. Anzu couldn't help but let a small scream escape her lips.

"EKKKK!" she stopped and recomposed herself, "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She replied, obviously a little annoyed.

"Well, you are laughing. So I assume you found it somewhat entertaining?"

Anzu only stared, her annoyance only increasing a little. The young man seemed to have sensed it and remained quiet.

"I'm sorry. I see it was not as amusing as I thought."

"It's alright." She smiled at him, "I tend to have a bit of an inpatient temper sometimes."

"I see…" A confused look playing across his eyes.

"Anyway…" trying to change the subject, "Where were you anyway? Why didn't you come when I asked if you were here?"

He smiled, "I wanted to test your patience."

Anzu frowned, "I see…"

He chuckled in response, "I apologize if that annoyed you in any way, as you so clearly are making obvious."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are very much so."

"Am…" somewhere in the distance, footsteps could be heard approaching. Anzu turned her head towards the door, then back at the young man.

"Crap! Someone is coming!" she whispered franticly, "Students are not suppost to be up here alone!"

The young man thought for a moment, then looked at her.

"Go up to the roof."

"What! How?" she kept looking at the door and back at him, "Does it look like I can fly and go through walls to you?"

He smiled, "No, just use the door across the hall, it leads up to the roof."

"What? But…" but he was already disappearing through the wall.

"See you there."

"Wait! Come back! Hey!" He was already gone.

Anzu stomped her foot, "Damn!"

The footsteps could be heard approaching the stairs on the landing. Anzu poked her head outside, then made a mad dash towards the door across the hall. By the looks of the door handle, it was clearly obvious that the door had not been touched, let alone opened, in a long time. Anzu grabbed at it anyway and tried to get it open, but it would not turn.

"Oh great! Just what I freaken needed!" She spoke to one in particular, "How am I suppost to get in!"

Anzu turned the knob more furiously, until finally in snapped open. She flung the door aside and went in, shutting the door behind her as the teacher stepped on the landing. He stopped and looked down at the end of the hall.

"Huh?" asked the teacher as he scratched his head in confusion.

Anzu sighed in relief, "That was close!"

She looked at the darkness ahead of her, then noticed that a small flight of stairs led up to another door above. Anzu backed off the door and ran up, careful that she didn't trip in her haste. She pushed the other door open, and was immediately greeted by a sudden rushing wind and the sound of birds chirping.

"I see you decided to join me." She heard the young man say. Anzu turned and noticed that he was sitting near the air vent opening.

She approached him slowly, "Well, if you hadn't left me to almost get caught, I might have been up here already!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the knob tends to be a bit difficult sometimes?"

"Yeah! You did!"

He laughed, "I apologize."

Anzu sat next to him, all the while making it a point to stay angry.

"Are you angry?"

"Maybe…" she muttered.

He laughed, "My, you sure are quick to get upset about things, or at least pretend to be."

She smiled a little, "Yeah, maybe."

They both laughed, then sat for a while in silence. The wind blew serenely around them as birds flew and chirped over head through the quiet clearing skies. Anzu cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"So…" she began.

"To answer your question…yes."

"What?"

"Your question, the one you asked yesterday."

"Which question?" she looked at him confused.

"You asked whether I was…dead…or not."

Anzu flinched a little, "Oh, yeah…sorry."

"No, it's quite alright…it's just…no one had ever asked me that before."

Anzu smirked, "Gee, I wonder why that would be."

He smiled, apparently finding her sarcasm amusing. They sat again in silence, Anzu not knowing whether she should ask more or not.

"So…do you have a name?"

He turned his amethyst gaze towards her, a struggle evident in his eyes. Anzu was quick to recover.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me…I mean…I won't get upset or anything. I was just a bit …"

"I don't remember."

Anzu stopped, "What?"

He looked up at her again, "I said I don't remember."

"Not at all? Not even your last name or anything?"

He shook his head. Now she really felt like a jerk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive or anything."  
"It's quite alright." his gaze returned to the distant horizon. Anzu turned away, feeling bad for even asking the question.

"But…" he turned back with a slight smile on his face, " you may call me Yami, so as not to get you confused."

"Yami…" she whispered, "Dark?"

He nodded.

"Why dark?"

"Where do you think I spend most of my time?"

"In the dark?"

"Precisely."

Anzu thought about it for a minuet, "Well, ok! Kinda mysterious, but it seems to suit you if you ask me."

He smiled, "I am glad you agree."

She held up her hand, as if to shake his, but then realized what she was doing. She let her hand drop back onto her lap while he chuckled at her mistake.

She laughed a little too, "Sorry…I meant to introduce myself…My name is…"

"Anzu Mazaki?" he finished for her.

"How'd…"

"I was there when they took you down to the nurse yesterday."

Anzu blushed, "Oh…yeah…"

"It's quite alright Ms. Mazaki, there is no need to be embarrassed on my account."

"Ok…but you don't need to be so formal…just call me Anzu."

He smiled, "Very well Ms. Peach."

Anzu groaned, "You can cut the formalities."

"Sorry, it is quite hard to let old customs go simply like that."

"You sound like my grandpa."

"I am probably as old as him too."

Anzu blinked at him, then thought about it.

"Just _how_ old are you?"

"I was eighteen when I died, but if I were alive, I should be seventhy-six."

Anzu's jaw dropped, "You mean you've been dead for nearly sixty years?"

He nodded, "Roughly around that amount."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

He turned his dark gaze back at her, "Mostly waiting…for someone to see me…like you did yesterday."

Anzu blushed, then turned away so that he wouldn't notice.

"I know this might seem rude…but…may I ask how old you are?"

Anzu turned back, the blush all gone, "I'm sixteen."

"Really? Quite young."

Somewhere below, the bell rang. Students began to move and bustle to class, pushing and laughing as they went. Anzu leaned over the ledge, watching as everyone left and emptied out the quad.

"You have to go don't you?" she heard Yami ask behind her.

"Yeah," she turned, "Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Only if you wish it so."he replied.

"Of course." Anzu turned to leave, "See you again tomorrow."

"Goodbye Ms. Mazaki."

Anzu frown, "Cut the formalities, remember?"

"Yes, I am sorry."

Anzu smiled, then disappeared down the dark staircase, back to the world of the living.

"Goodbye…Anzu." He whispered, a smile on his face.

Anzu ran down the dark staircase, but not before looking back.

"Goodbye…Yami." she whispered, then walked through the door and back into a world unknown to what she could see.

_**Ok all!!! Well, I hope you all like the new chappy! I know it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get this down for all of you to read….please review!!!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	5. A Frightening Situation

_**HELLO ONE AND ALL!!!**_

_**I am SOOOOO very sorry to all of you! I know I haven't written in what almost seems like two months, but I've had so much going on! You won't belive how many things can happen in the course of just two months! School, grades, exams, finals, not to mention applications, drama, emotional issues, etc. **_

_**Yeah…a hectic two months.**_

_**Anywho, I'm back and I brought a little Christmas present for all of you…a new chappy!!! Thank you to all who reviewed and to all my new reviewers as well! To be perfectly honest with all of you, I actually had doubts about continuing this story. With all that was going on, I ran out of inspirational juices and actually had given up with ever going on with the story. It was a little while later that I received some e-mails urging me on to continue, so here I am now. I never realized how much people love this story, and how much everyone looks forward to reading it! Well, as a special treat I worked extra hard on this chappy and I hope it comes to par to all of my anxious readers expectations! Be forewarned though…heres where the story earns part of its "For teen readers" rating. **_

_**But enough of my useless ramblings…read on and find out for yourselves! Enjoy!**_

_**NightRaven13 -**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with Yu-Gi-Oh….just this story. Hears a shot gun being loaded Ok….I don't own that either….apparently the creatures in my mind do.**_

Their meetings continued much the same way for the following week.

The routine was pretty simple, Anzu would wait patiently for the lunch bell to ring. There she would sit in class, tapping her pen rather impatiently while the teacher droned on about proper elemental components. Finally, after her poor pen had been tapped out, the bell would ring and off she would go, dodging all questions from Jou and Honda as she went.

"You leavin' again? When you gonna' have a real lunch with us?" wined Jou.

"Yeah, don't you like us anymore Anzu?" Honda asked.

"Oh don't be stupid, I just have a lot to work on," and off she would go.

Spending time talking with Yami was quickly becoming one of her favorite parts of the day. Just sitting next to the spirit and listening to him talk was interesting.

"So, do you have a favorite color?"

Anzu watched as Yami thought for a moment.

"Well?"

"Blue." He responded simply.

"Really?"

"I am not sure, I am merely going by what I am wearing."

Anzu laughed, "You're wearing what I think is an antique version of the boys school uniform. I doubt you liked it that much when you were alive."

Yami looked at himself, "I don't know, I seem to like it very much right now."

"Well," Anzu walked over to the disembodied young man, "If you were alive, I'd doubt you could go anywhere in this day and age dressed like that."

"That is **_If_ **I were alive, which I happened to not be Ms. Anzu." responded Yami as he walked over to the edge of the terrace. Anzu followed and stood right beside him, watching as he looked on at the students in the quad below. A question suddenly plagued her mind.

"Yami?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What was dying like?"

Yami stayed quiet for a moment, mulling Anzu's question over.

"Painful, I suppose."

Anzu gasped, "You mean you don't remember either?"

Yami simply nodded his head in response. An awkward silence followed, making Anzu feel very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, that was a very stupid question to ask."

Yami smiled at the way Anzu quickly tried to correct herself. It reminded him very much of how girls in his day would comport themselves.

"It's quite alright."

Anzu glanced at him, "No, it so wasn't."

Yami laughed, "You judge yourself a little too harshly."

"I just insulted you, and you say I judge myself too harshly?"

"Yes" replied Yami.

"You're an odd one aren't you?"

"I'm the odd one? If memory serves me well, you are the one speaking with ghosts Ms. Anzu."

Anzu frowned "Just Anzu, no formalities remember?"

"Apparently my memory has failed me after all then."

Yami and Anzu began to laugh, when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of distant yelling.

"Where's that coming from?"

Anzu turned over the edge to look down on the quad below, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"That's odd."

The yelling continued and began to raise up to a distinguishable volume.

"It sounds as if its coming from there" Yami pointed towards the air vent behind them. Anzu got closer and listened in.

"You ain't getting' away this time Mutou!"

"Yeah, Mazaki ain't here to save ya this time!"

"No! Please stop!"

Anzu moved away and ran towards the exit.

"Ms. Anzu! Where are you going?" called Yami behind her.

She turned back to him "Where does that vent lead?"

"I belive it leads to your temporary history class, why do you ask?"

Anzu did not even have time to respond, she simply rushed through the door and ran to the class directly below them, hardly taking caution towards anyone noticing her in the hallway.

She slammed the classroom door open "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Both of the boys from before stopped and turned to look at her.

"You again?"

"What the hell is up with this chick?" yelled the thinner one of the two.

Anzu glared at them both, "Are you deft? I said leave the Mutou kid alone!"

"You mean this runt?" The heaver one tossed the Mutou boy at her feet, his left eye already starting to bruise.

Anzu gasped and kneeled down to him, "Are you ok?"

"I don't think he can hear you, we knocked him pretty hard in the head a couple of times."

Anzu turned her angry gaze back up at them, "You monsters! What the hell did he ever do to you!"

The thinner one laughed, "Exist for one…should I keep going?"

Anzu ignored his laugh and turned back to the young man passed out on the floor. She tried desperately to shake him awake, but his eyes would not even budge.

"Please wake up! Say something! Please!"

The heaver one walked over and picked Anzu off the floor by her hair, causing her to shriek in startled pain.

"You heard the lady Mutou! Wake up if you want to see what we're gonna do to her!"

The thinner one approached the young man on the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

"Wake up Mutou!"

Still his eyes would not move.

"Fine, guess you'll read about it in the papers then!" he turned and approached Anzu, still being held hostage by the heavier boy.

"I can see the headlines already, 'Young Girl Raped in Classroom, Boyfriend Watches and Does Nothing'!

Anzu froze, "What!"

"You heard me. Try not to yell, I hate that."

He reached up and pulled Anzu away, then slammed her against the classroom wall.

The thinner boy turned to the other, "Close the door, I don't want any surprises!"

"Hey! I thought I was going first!"

"Don't worry," he turned to Anzu, his eyes holding a possessive glare, "You'll get your turn with the skirt…NOW CLOSE THE DOOR!"

The heavier boy did as he was told and shut the door.

"Let me go!" Yelled Anzu as loud as she could. She tried to struggle her way out of his hold, but he managed to keep her pinned down to the wall behind her.

"Oh don't worry! You'll like this!" he pulled Anzu's pink blazer off and tried at her blouse.

"Let me go you perv!" Anzu lifted her knee up to kick him, but saw it coming and held her knee in place.

"Oh no, you're not trying that again!" he grabbed at her blouse and tore it open, exposing her chest to him.

"Nice bra Mazaki, but you won't need it." He pushed his sweaty hand under her bra and grabbed at her breast, Anzu all the while trying to push him away.

"Get off of me! Leave me alone!"

"And miss out on this! You must be crazy!"

Anzu continued to struggle away from him, but he only pushed her down harder against the wall.

"Someone help me!" Anzu turned her gaze down at the Mutou boy, still knocked unconscious on the floor, hoping that maybe he would hear her.

"Please Yugi! Help me! Help me please!"

The thin boy slapped her across the face, "Shut up! Mutou can't hear you!"

"Hey! When do I get my damn turn?" called the heavier boy across the room.

"Shut up! You'll get your damn turn soon enough!" he turned his gaze back to Anzu and smiled.

"You'll love this."

He pulled Anzu's bra over her chest, exposing her breasts to his glaring eyes, and began suckling them one at a time.

Anzu could only cry and continue to struggle, "Someone help me please!"

The heavier boy stared and laughed, "Nice rack Mazaki!"

Anzu glared, tears still glittering in her eyes, watching as the thinner boy enjoyed his way with her.

"Help me please! Yami! YAMI HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" again the thinner boy slapped her across the face, stinging her cheek red.

"Anzu!"

Anzu lifted her gaze across the room.

"Yami!"

Yami glared, his dark violet eyes burning with anger.

"Get off of her!"

The walls quivered with Yami's anger, startling the heavier boy.

"Hey dude! I think I just felt an earthquake!"

The thinner boy stopped what he was doing and turned back, "Shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm a little busy right now!"

"No, seriously dude!"

Yami approached the thinner boy, looking as if he was ready to strangle him.

"Leave her alone!"

The walls shook again, this time knocking a few books off their shelves across the room.

"See!" pointed the heavier boy, "The books fell!"

The thinner boy turned to look, when suddenly Anzu took the chance and hurled her fist across his face.

"Why you stupid bitch!" he turned to hit her back, but gasped out in pain instead when Anzu sent her knee up between his legs.

"That's for coping a feel you jerk!"

The heavier boy glared and rushed at her, knocking her down on the floor.

"You got some nerve you stupid bitch!"

Anzu struggled under his weight, "Yami! Help me!"

"Get off of her!"

Yami reached his ghostly hand to the heavy boy's neck and tried to pull him off, but he only stopped cold instead.

"I…I can't…can't breath." he gasped.

"Yami! Stop! You're choking him!"

Yami let go of the boy's neck, but he only continued to gasp for air.

"Can't…breath…need…air."

"Yami!" Anzu cried, "Let him go!"

"I did!"

"But he's still choking!"

"Help…me…please." gasped the boy.

Anzu pushed him off of her and took hold of his neck.

"Breath!"

"Can't…can't…do it."

Anzu began massaging his air passages, hoping to start up his breathing normally again.

"Breath! Come on! Do it right!"

The boy only continued to gasp.

Anzu turned her gaze desperately up at Yami, "Please! Yami he's choking! Please help me Yami!"

Yami only stared at the boy, he seemed totally at a loss.

"I…I don't know what to do."

Anzu continued, finally the boy managed to cough out and breath again.

"I'm…getting…out of here!" The heavy boy got up and ran off, leaving the thinner boy on the floor, still unconsious.

Anzu turned her eyes back up at Yami, "Why didn't you help me?"

Yami simply continued staring at the floor.

"I…I didn't know what to do."

Anzu turned away and went over to the Mutou boy who still hadn't woken up.

"Yugi! Hey! Wake up! Are you ok?"

She shook him a little, but still he would not move. Anzu picked up his head and placed it on her lap, noticing that it left a trail of blood on the floor.

"Oh my God…"

Anzu looked back at the young man's face, his eye already swollen shut. She tapped the side of his cheek a little, hoping to revive him.

"Yugi! Please wake up! Please!"

He showed no sign of even hearing her plea.

"Yugi! YUGI! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Yami finally approached her, being startled awake by her desperate cries.

"Anzu, is the boy alright?"

She looked up at him, her eyes starting to well up with worried tears.

"I don't know, he won't wake up and he's bleeding from his head."

Yami approached the boy and knelt down beside him.

"This boy's light is fading," Yami looked up at Anzu, "You need to get him help quickly."

"But…how am I…"

"Hey Anzu! We were looking all over you and then-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

Anzu looked up and saw Jou and Honda walking into the classroom. Jou took one look at the thin boy unconscious on the floor and ran over to her.

"What the hell did that creep do to ya Anzu!"

"Nothing much, he just tried but then…"

Jou grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YA ANZU!"

Anzu finally broke down and hugged Jou, "He…he tried to rape me Jou!"

Jou held her tight, then stroked her back gently.

"Shhh…it's ok Anzu…it's all over now."

Both Anzu and Jou turned at the sound of a grunt. Honda had just kicked the thin boy again in the stomach.

"What? He deserved it, the damn perv!"

Jou turned and looked down at the Mutou boy, "What happened to him? Is he ok?"

"No, he needs help Jou! We need to get him some help Jou! Right now!"

"Shhh! Calm down Anzu," he stroked her shoulder to calm her down, "Don't worry, we'll get the little guy some help."

Jou pulled the Mutou boy off of Anzu's lap and carried him up.

"Come on, we need to get the both of you some help. Honda, help Anzu out will ya?"

Honda walked over to Anzu and pulled his school jacket over her.

"Come on Anzu, let's get you some help."

Honda led Anzu out, but not before she turned back and looked one last time. Yami stood alone and unseen in the center of the room, staring back at Anzu.

"Anzu…I…" he began.

"Why didn't you help me…" was all she mouthed back at him.

_**Ok…so what did you all think? I hope I didn't bore anyone, let alone disappoint you all! Well, you know the drill…please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**NightRaven13 -**_


	6. Calling the Light Back

_**Happy late holidays to all of you readers!**_

_**Sorry for the slow update…but with Christmas and all…I figured everyone was off busy doing their own thing. Turns out, I wasn't too far off! Anywho, as a new year gift to all, I have brought a new chapter for you to read and review. I had a bit of a dilemma when I wrote this chapter, one I had to solve by flipping a coin (Lol…so very Yu-Gi-Ohish!) In the end, I ended up incorporating a few ideas I had and came up with the following chapter. Honestly though, I wasn't that very happy with the overall turn out…it could have been better…but with all that Christmas ham and eggnog and champaign cider infesting my poor stomach (just today…I managed to escape eating that again by requesting some Jack's instead) I just couldn't hurdle over my writer's block…so I dug a hole under it instead. Once again…my sincere apologizes if this chapter did not come to par…I promise the next one will be much better! I already have some ideas for it!!! Anyway…please read and review ok!?**_

_**Happy Holidays and a Merry New Year to all!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_

The familiar darkness threatened to consume her once again. Slowly, it began encircling her, attacking her from every side.

"Help me! Help me please!"

Down through the endless darkness she fell, the light above becoming ever distant. She made a desperate grab for anything that could keep her from falling deeper, but only clumps of wet earth surrendered to her fingers.

"Help me please!"

The light slowly faded, and in its place stood the silhouette of a unrecognizable person.

"Tell me, what's it like to die the way you did?"

A laugh echoed, then the darkness began to pour in and close off the light.

"No! I don't want to die trapped inside!"

She reached out, hoping to grasp at the last beams of light, but every attempt only proved to be a useless one.

"Help me! HELP ME!"

She pounded her pale fists against the darkness above, but only more dirt fell upon her, cutting her air supply sharply. Clumps of earth began to fill her mouth and choke her, making it even harder to scream.

"Help…" she managed to gasp.

Only a faint whisper responded back to her, hardly heard over the frightened pounding of her heart.

"I'm sorry…"

Anzu gasped, her breathing coming out in labored breaths.

She lifted her head off the side of the bed, suddenly realizing that she had dozed off while keeping watch. Anzu turned her sleepy gaze towards the frail body lying on the bed, still trapped in a state of unconsciousness. The Mutou boy had yet to awaken, and it was quickly beginning to worry her.

She reached up and stroked the boy's cheek, hoping maybe he would at least acknowledge her presence.

"Come on Yugi, wake up!"

Nothing, not even a faint response.

She put her hand down and clutched his hand instead.

"Please Yugi…Please…Wake up…" she whispered, tears beginning to form in her dark blue eyes.

"Kid awake yet?" called Joey softly as he entered the room, a soda clutched in each hand. He walked over and handed one to Anzu before he sat down beside her.

"No." she answered simply, quickly wiping the gathering tears from her eyes. Jou noticed Anzu's actions, but said nothing to further upset her.

After a moment of silence, Jou was the first to speak.

"So, what happened today?"

Anzu turned and glared at him, as if he really needed to ask.

"No, I mean…what exactly happened today." asked Jou, clutching the can a little more tightly as he spoke.

"Why? So you can go find the other guy and kick his ass?"

"Yes!"

"No Jou!"

Jou stood up quickly, tossing the chair aside as he did so, "Why the hell not Anzu! Give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't go looking for that ass!"

Anzu glared, "Because that's exactly what I did, and look where that got me!"

Jou hurled the can on the floor, spilling what was left of its contents and making Anzu jump a little at his sudden aggressiveness.

"That's exactly why I want to know what happened!"

"No! I won't let you go do something stupid and get yourself hurt too!" retorted Anzu.

"What I do is none of your business!"

"Not if it means landing you in the hospital too! Then it does become my business! I'm not going to stand by and have you end up like him too!" responded Anzu, tears already streaming steadily down her cheeks at that point.

Jou continued to glare at her, but gradually let his anger subside at her words.

"What's going on in here?"

Both Anzu and Jou turned, Honda had poked his head into the room with a very worried look in his eyes.

Jou was the first to answer, "Nothing, just dropped a soda."

"Looks more like you tried to explode it Jou." replied Honda as he walked in.

"You could say that." muttered Anzu quietly, still holding on to the unconscious boy's hand.

Honda noticed this and turned to look at the unmoving body, "Has he woken up yet?"

"No, hasn't moved an inch since they brought him here." responded Jou.

"Wow, poor kid…they sure gave him a pretty bad beating though."

Anzu turned and glared, "Yes, we can all see that very well Honda."

"What?" Honda turned to Jou for support, but only saw him glare as well. "Well they did!"

Jou grabbed Honda from the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on, we're gonna go look for someone that can clean up that mess for us."

"What? But I just got here!" protested Honda.

"Never mind that! Come on!"

Anzu sat and watched as they left, silently grateful that Jou got the hint. She turned her attention back at the boy lying on the bed in front of her, still hoping he would awake soon.

"Please Yugi…wake up soon."

"You can try, but I don't think he wants to."

Anzu turned, shocked to see Yami standing in front of her on the other side of the bed.

"How did you get here?"

Yami looked up at her, smiling ever so softly, "It wasn't easy…I had to 'leech' onto your friend Honda to do so."

"Leech?"

"More like clutch on to your friend's spirit. Do not worry, he had no idea I was even around, let alone notice he had an extra spirit with him."

Anzu stared back at him, doubting very much that Honda didn't at least notice _something_ different. No one was that thick, not even Honda.

"Has the boy said anything at all?"

Anzu laughed bitterly, "He hasn't even moved, let alone talk since they transferred him up here."

Yami looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't…don't apologize…there's nothing you should be apologizing for."

Yami laughed bitterly, "I highly doubt that, I nearly killed someone today."

"Better him that one of us."

Yami turned to look at Anzu, shock very apparent in his eyes.

"Besides, Jou seems very determine to be the one to do that to the other guy."

"That still does not make it right. You tried to save him, even after he tried to hurt you. All I merely did was stand by and watch as he nearly choked to death."

"Well shut me up and call me Saint Anzu already while you're at it!"

Yami stared at Anzu, clearly surprised at her sudden outburst.

"They nearly killed Yugi and tried to rape me…and…and I try to save one of them? I should have let him choke to death! At least then he would've known how damn scared I was just moments before!"

Anzu turned away, tears softly trailing down her cheeks.

"Anzu…I…" Yami began, but only fell silent once again.

"What's worse is that I couldn't even help myself, let alone Yugi..."

At the sound of the boy's name, Yami turned up to look at him. His body seemed so small and frail, hardly capable of fighting back against his assailants.

"…And now, he won't wake up." finished Anzu.

"That is simply because he does not want to."

Anzu turned up to look at him, "What? What do you mean he doesn't want to?"

"This boy as been bullied all throughout his life, and now his spirit has simply given up."

"Given up?"

"Yes, he no longer finds reason in staying in the world of the living."

Anzu turned her gaze at the boy on the bed, "No! How can he want that?"

"I do not know."

Anzu grabbed onto the boy's small hand, clutching it even tighter than before.

"Yugi! No! Please, you can't want to die! You just can't want that!"

Yami looked at the boy with sympathy in his eyes, "So young, how could he possibly wish to just simply die?"

"Yugi please!" Anzu pleaded. "You can't die! Please Yugi! Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Suddenly, the hand being clutched by hers moved.

Anzu turned her attention onto the boy's hand. After a moment of silence, it moved once again.

"Yugi?" whispered Anzu uncertainly.

Yami moved closer to the boy on the bed, then drew his face closer to his.

"Yugi? If you can hear us, wake up…Yugi…please…"

Suddenly, the boy gasped for air as his eyes shot open.

Anzu stood up, startled right out of her chair. Next to her, the monitor went off hysterically, drawing attention from the nursing staff outside.

The frail boy on the bed turned up to look at her.

"Yugi? Can you hear me?" she asked uncertainly.

The young boy struggled to speak, "Where's…where's the other…the other guy?"

"The other guy?" asked Anzu confused. "What other guy? I'm the only one who's been here."

"The guy…the one who asked if I could hear him…"

Anzu froze. She turned to where Yami had been moments before, but he was no where to be seen. Just then, the nursing staff entered, saving her from having to answer a question she had no idea how to respond to.

"Ok miss…we're going to have to ask you to step out for right now."

"But…I…"

"Come on."

The head nurse grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Anzu's last glimpse of the scene was that of Yugi staring back at her, still waiting for an answer.

Out in the hallway, Anzu busied herself with the can of soda Jou had given her earlier. She stared at it, pretending to be oddly entranced by its color and shape.

"Man, now I know I'm bored." She thought aloud.

Anzu had been waiting out in the hospital hallway for over an hour, and still they would not let her go back to Yugi's room. In a strange way, she was almost relieved that she didn't need to. The last thing she needed was to enter the boy's room and only be asked questions she herself could not answer.

Down the hallway, the sound of a question caught her attention.

"Excuse me nurse, I'm looking for my grandson…do you know where I could find him?"

The nurse looked down at the short old man, he seemed rather worried.

"Well…what is his name?"

"Yugi…Yugi Mutou."

The nurse looked down at her clipboard.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have him written down here. Let me go check and see if someone at the front desk might know."

The nurse walked away, leaving the old man to continue worrying. Anzu got up from her chair and slowly walked over to him.

"Excuse me…you're looking for Yugi right?"

The old man turned his attention up at her, slightly hesitating at a response.

"Are you a nurse?"

"Um…no…my name is Anzu Mazaki."

The old man continued to stare, then his face slowly began to lighten up in recognition.

"Oh! So you are the young lady who helped my grandson to the hospital!"

"Um…actually…my two other friends were the ones who brought him here…I just sort of… tagged along."

"Well either way, I thank you for being there for him."

Anzu looked away, feeling some what guilty for being thanked for nothing.

"Really…you don't have to..."

"Oh there's no need to be modest!" the old man grabbed her hand and shook it. "My name is Sugoroku Mutou…I'm Yugi's grandfather."

Anzu returned the handshake, "Very nice to meet you Mr. Mutou."

"Oh no need for formalities! Just call me Grandpa, everyone else does!"

Anzu smiled, how Yugi could be related to someone so outgoing was beyond her realm of understanding.

"Well, if you don't mind Ms. Anzu…I would like to try and see my grandson now."

"Oh…certainly! Let me show you where he is…"

After another twenty minutes or so of waiting around, Anzu and Mr. Mutou were aloud to go in and see him. When they entered, Anzu quickly noticed that the boy was sitting up in bed, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Why Yugi! I'm glad you are ok son! You had me and Anzu here rather worried."

Anzu blushed and looked away. What Mr. Mutou had said was quite true, but he had no need to say it.

"Why Anzu…is something wrong?" asked Grandpa Mutou, who seemed to have noticed Anzu looking away. "You look rather flustered."

"No…I'm ok!" she waved it away, dismissing it as nothing important.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Belive me Mr. Mutou…I'm alright…feeling peachy you could almost say!" she answered a little too quickly.

Grandpa Mutou looked at her uncertainly for another minute, then turned his attention back at his grandson.

Anzu sighed in relief, glad that he did not push the subject further.

"Well son…how are you feeling?"

Anzu thought silently for a moment. Why had she been blushing before anyway?

"I'm feeling ok Grandpa. A little dazed, but other than that I'm doing ok."

Grandpa Mutou smiled in relief, "Well that's good to hear."

Anzu shook her head in agreement, all the while enduring Yugi's questioning stares.

"Um…is it ok if I talked to Anzu alone for a bit Grandpa?"

Anzu froze, she had been dreading that.

"Why sure son! I'll just be out in the hallway if either one of you need me."

Grandpa turned, shooting a smile at Anzu before he closed the door behind him.

_Great…here it comes_, Anzu thought bitterly.

But nothing came. Yugi only continued to stare at her.

"Um…so…" Anzu tried, but only trailed off.

"Thank you."

Anzu turned suddenly, shocked by what she had just hear.

"What? For what?"

"For trying to help me out…twice."

Anzu sighed mentally, glad that he did not question her about the other entity who had been in the room instead.

"Um…you're welcome."

Yugi smiled in response, it was the first time Anzu had ever seen him do that before.

"You know…you have a nice smile. Maybe you should try that more often."

Yugi blushed a little, "Um…yeah…maybe I should."

Anzu laughed, amused by the young boy's response. After a moment of uninterrupted silence, Anzu made a move to get up.

"Well I should get going home…"

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you here too long."

Anzu looked down at the boy, "No need, I didn't mind."

As she made her way out of the room, the sound of the young boy's voice stopped her.

"Hey Anzu?"

Anzu turned back, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling me back…"

Anzu stared for a moment, then walked out of the room.

So he had heard her.

_**Well folks! That's all for now! I hope no one was too disappointed by this chapter…I promise the next one will be at least a little better! Please review, your reviews are what keep me going with this and are very much appreciated!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	7. Strange Feelings, Stranger Revelations

_**Hello! Hello! Welcome one and all!**_

_**Yes! Welcome to a brand new installment of Fading Light! Thanks again to all you lovely people who continue to encourage and read….and special thanks to my good friend Goldenstargirl for all her lovely encouraging words. Thank you Golden, your reviews are the biggest reason I keep going…especially your last one! Love ya girl!**_

_**Anywho, here it is folks! Chapter 7! Wow, I am honestly surprised I even got this far! Hurray!!! Oh, and another big cheer…this is the first chapter I've posted this new year….ALRIGHT!!!! I kid you not people, in honor of this new year and new beginnings…I've written a bonus scene at the end…one I had initially planned to put in the next chapter! I debated at first, but then once I wrote it in…it just fit so well I couldn't take it off (ok, please do NOT take that out of context…lol) Well, anyway…this chapter rounded off to about…(checks Microsoft word count)…20 pages. Wow, 20! That's a crap load!**_

_**Kools!! Ok, so enough rambling. Read on and enjoy. I hope it pleases you all, cause I sure had a pretty cool time writing it….please read and don't forget to review. (And that goes for everybody! Even those of you "underground" readers who just read and don't leave a review! You guys are so not cool when you do that!!! I review! Why don't you?)**_

_**-NightRaven13**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters for that matter! Can I go now?**_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"Earth to Anzu…hey! Anzu!"

Anzu's unfocused gaze snapped back to reality, along with her distracted mind. She turned sharply around in her seat to face the person who was addressing her.

"What Jou? What?"

Jou flinched back a little at the sound of her angry voice.

"Jees! I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to hit the burger joint with Honda and me later…you don't have to bite my head off for it!"

Anzu's angry gaze softened, "Oh! Sorry, but I have to stay after class for some math tutoring."

Jou's face became thoroughly confused, "You? You need help with math? Wow, now I know the world's gonna end real soon!"

Anzu playfully smacked Jou in the arm, making him recoil in mock fright.

"Shut up Jou…we can't all be perfect you know."

How true that was!

Since that faithful day of the attack, Anzu had spent every day after school visiting Yugi at the hospital. About a week later, Yugi was released and allowed to go home instead, and still Anzu would spend her after school hours keeping him company. Her visiting had taken up so much of her free time, that even her grades had begun to slip slightly. Luckily, Yugi had been allowed to return to school that day, giving Anzu the perfect chance to catch up on her school work (or at least understand the bulk of it better.)

The worse part of all, however, was that she had neglected conversation with Yami (as well as failed to see him) for almost two weeks.

_I wonder if he thinks I'm mad at him or something,_ wondered Anzu.

"Well, it's too bad you can't go…we were gonna hit the arcade afterwards too."

Anzu turned back to Jou. "What? Oh no fair! You guys get to go have all the fun while I'm stuck here playing the good girl!"

_Not like I have a choice_, thought Anzu grimly. _Well at least it's the right thing to do…serves me right anyway!_

"Oh well…don't worry! I'll win you a little duel monsters plushie if it'll make you feel better."

Anzu smiled, "Thanks Jou."

Despite being a bit hardheaded at times, Jou really did have a sweet side to him.

Overhead, the bell could be heard through the school intercom, signaling the end of class.

"Well, guess I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye Jou."

And with that, Jou made his way out of class and into the hall, leaving Anzu alone to gather her things.

"Well, it's off to the math dungeon for me then!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Anzu walked down the hall, already devoid of students despite class having ended only a few minuets before. She looked down at the flyer her teacher had given her that afternoon.

_Need help with school work?_

_Why not try tutoring? Help improve your grades by getting that extra help you need! Tutoring sessions are held every Monday and Thursday in room 11B._

_Come and learn!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Inuoe_

"Well, guess that's what you get for being too much of a procrastinator Mazaki" thought Anzu out loud as she looked for room 11B.

She walked down another hallway, finally finding the room towards the very end. She held her hand over the door, poised to knock, when someone on the other side opened it suddenly.

Anzu couldn't help but scream.

"EKKKKK!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I frighten you?"

Anzu placed her hand over her chest, willing it to return to it's regular beating pattern.

"Yeah…I'm ok though…you just startled me a bit."

The young man before her smiled. He certainly did look very familiar to her.

"Well, I apologize for that again anyway." He looked down at the flyer in her hands, "So you're here for tutoring then are you?"

"Actually…yes I am."

He pushed the door open all the way and held it like that for her.

"Well, come in then."

Anzu made her way inside the class. There were four other students in the room, all busy talking to each other, while Ms. Inoue sat at her desk reading.

The young man turned to her, "Well, everyone seems busy right about now…so I guess…I'll be your tutor then."

Anzu smiled, the young man seemed very uncomfortable with the situation.

"You don't mind me tutoring you do you?"

"No, of course not! So long as I get help."

The young man smiled, then lead her to the back of the classroom where a desk and two chairs were located. He motioned for Anzu to sit down, while he did the same on the other side.

Anzu began to introduce herself, "Well, my name is Anzu…"

"Mazaki." He finished for her, "Yes I know, we have science and history together."

Anzu blinked, "We do?"

He nodded, "Yes, I guess you just never noticed I was around…that's quite understandable though…I usually sit in the very back and never say much."

Anzu nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know how that can be."

The young man smiled, "Yes, I've also seen you around in school. You usually hang out with Katsuya and Hiroto do you not?"

Anzu blinked once again, "Who?"

The young man laughed, apparently very amused with her. "Jonouchi and Honda?"

Anzu blushed, mentally smacking herself for being so forgetful, "Oh! Yeah…I'm usually hanging out with them. We're really good friends."

"I figured as much. Most girls don't hang out with boys like them unless they are either interested in them, or are related to them. Neither seems appropriate to assume in your case."

Anzu blushed even more, "They're not that bad."

The young man stared at her, then realized he had offended her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend them or you like that! They are your friends after all."

"That's ok. I understand. Most people think that way about them…but they're really a bunch of good guys at heart."

The young man nodded in agreement, "Yes, I saw how quick your friend Jonouchi was in getting you to the nurse that day you fainted in class."

Anzu blushed once again, "You were there?"

"We have class together…remember?"

It suddenly hit Anzu where he had seen him before. He indeed was in her class, and had seen him walk out with the other students when she had been running late that day.

"Oh yeah…my bad."

"That's quite alright…now…shall we begin your tutoring?"

Anzu reacted suddenly, "Oh yeah! Ok, well I sort of need help with my math homework the most."

"Very well, now let's see what you don't understand."

As she pulled out her work, Anzu stopped, "Wait…I didn't ask what your name was! How rude of me!"

The young man smiled, "That's quite alright. My name is Ryou…Ryou Bakura."

Anzu grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Very nice to meet you Ryou."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so all I have to do is square the number there then?"

Ryou looked down at Anzu's paper, scanned it, then nodded in approval.

"Well, you sure are quick to learn. Remind me again why you felt you needed help?"

"Well, I never really said why."

Ryou turned his gaze up towards Anzu, "Well, may I ask why you felt you needed extra help with something you obviously understand?"

Anzu looked away, not sure she should respond, let alone give details.

Ryou spoke up before she did, "I understand if it's a personal matter…I have no reason to intrude."

"No it's ok…" Anzu turned her gaze back up at his. "…it's just…I kinda have been visiting an injured friend lately, and it sort of has taken up a lot of my study time. I actually just barely got my free time back today, so I figured I might as well catch up."

"Which is why you came to tutoring…now I understand."

Anzu's face became confused, "Understand? Understand what?"

Ryou suddenly looked back at her, "Oh…I meant that it seemed odd to me for someone like you to be here."

"Someone like me?"

Ryou smiled, "Someone with your grades asking for help."

Anzu blushed lightly, "Oh…"

"Well anywho…" Ryou gathered her papers and handed them back to her, "I belive that will be all for today."

"You sure?"

Ryou nodded,"I think so…you seem to know enough to get you through tommorow's lesson fairly easily."

Anzu put her stuff back in her bag and made a motion to get up, "Well if you think I'm good then…thanks."

Ryou got up as well and walked Anzu to the door, "There's no need to thank me…I'm only doing what I volunteered to do."

Anzu pushed the door open, then turned back to look at Ryou, "Yeah, I know…but thank you anyway. See you around Ryou."

"Ah yes…see you around as well Anzu."

And with that, Anzu turned and walked down the hallway.

Ryou stared on, watching as Anzu disappeared around the corner.

"Goodbye…Anzu."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu walked towards the school's front exit, then suddenly stopped before she reached it. She looked down at the watch on her wrist, the numbers glowing a bright 4:30 on the digital surface.

"Hmm…it's not that late…maybe I can…"

She turned and looked at the main staircase behind her, an idea suddenly springing in her head.

"Well…I own him that much."

She looked back at the front exit one last time before she ran up the stairs.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her heart raced as she ran up the last flight up stairs. The minute she hit the third floor landing, Anzu let her book bag fall out of sheer exhaustion.

"I…have to…stop…doing…that." She gasped out loud.

She let both her heart and breath catch up with her before she continued on. Anzu made her way cautiously down the hallway, then slowly opened the door to the classroom. She stepped inside carefully, dropping her stuff on one of the desks as she continued on. Never had she been in school this late, and she was not use to seeing the room that dark. Anzu couldn't help but be creeped out a little by it all, especially after what had happened there just two weeks before.

The door slammed shut behind her, making her jump a little.

"Hello? Yami? Are you here?"

The room remained still, the only sound coming from the air vent above her.

"I came to visit you…" she whispered unintentionally.

"So I see. I was beginning to wonder when I would see Ms. Peach again."

Anzu turned, spotting Yami in his regular antique blue school attire leaning against the door.

"I figured…you didn't need to make a cliché ghost entrance though."

Yami smiled, "Yes, but I though it to be the perfect moment."

"Leave it to the ghost to be grand about their entrance."

Anzu walked over and sat on the old swivel chair the teacher normally used, then turned it to face Yami.

"So…" she began.

"How have you been?"

Anzu stared up at the ghost in front of her, "Fine…I've kinda been busy…taking care of Yugi and all."

Yami stared back at her, "So I've heard."

"What? How do you…"

"Simple…" he responded, "I've been there to watch over the boy as well."

Anzu's face became confused, "How did you manage that?"

"The same way I managed to get to the hospital and away from this room…I clung on to someone's living spirit."

Anzu suddenly felt very violated, and unknowingly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who's living spirit might that have been?"

"Yugi's"

Anzu blinked, "Yugi's? Did he…"

"No, despite being rather weakened, he was too in tune with the living world at that point that he did not sense my added presence."

Anzu nodded her head in understanding, "So I see…so you were there when I came to visit?"

"Everyday." He responded simply.

Anzu blushed, "Oh…"

"He very much appreciated it, by the way…and looked forward to seeing you by the looks of it."

Anzu began to swivel the chair from side to side, "Really now?"

"Yes, the boy often spent his time looking at the clock…waiting for you to get out of school."

Anzu began to blush, "Really?"

Yami nodded, "Mhm…and I could have sworn that he moaned your name once or twice while he slept."

Anzu turned abruptly to look up at Yami, "He what!"

Yami smiled, noticing how oddly pretty Anzu looked when she blushed like that.

"You're playing with me right?"

"I could be…or I could be not."

"Yami!" groaned Anzu in frustration.

Yami laughed, very amused with Anzu's reaction. In the back of his mind, however, he couldn't help but wish that what he had said had not been true. The fact of the matter was that the boy had indeed whispered Anzu's name, and it made Yami both oddly sad and jealous at the same time.

He couldn't understand for the life of him why.

Anzu finally let things go, then turn back to Yami.

"So, how was your brief vacation from these four walls like?"

"It was…interesting…to say the least."

Anzu began to swivel from side to side on the chair again, "Interesting? How so?"

"Well, there was hardly anything I could do but keep an eye on the boy…make sure that the shadows wouldn't get to his light."

"The shadows?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, they like to pray on weak and fading lights like his."

"You mean…dying people?"

"Yes, or those who wish to die…much like he did."

Anzu couldn't help but shudder, "Did they ever try and get to him?"

"A few times…while he was at the hospital mostly, but there was always a nurse or his grandfather around to keep their presence at bay. Shadows only move in for the kill when there are no solid living people present."

"Meaning they never tried while I was around?"

Yami nodded, "They especially seem to avoid the light you radiate…it seems like poison to them."

Anzu couldn't help but ask, "How do you know all these things?"

"When you have been around as long as I have…you pick up on a bit of your surroundings."

"Is his light going to be ok now?"

Yami thought for a moment, "It's a lot stronger…I'll admit that…but he still needs a little bit of more time before his light can fend completely for itself."

Anzu looked down disappointedly, "Oh…"

Yami sensed this and reassured her, "Do not worry though…he'll be much better in nearly no time. He's a very kind person, and with you around I'm sure his light will get its glow back."

Anzu looked up at him suddenly, "What's that suppost to mean? Just what exactly are you insinuating with that Yami?"

Yami flinched back suddenly, realizing what he had just said might have been a mistake.

"No…nothing."

Anzu eyed him suspiciously for a moment longer, then turned to swivel the chair around once completely.(A/N…Lol…I'm doing that as I write this…which is why I keep mentioning the swivel chair. Lol)

"So that's basically all you did? Float around and watch him?"

"Pretty much…yes."

Anzu stopped the chair suddenly, then turn up to look at him. The room had gotten increasingly dark with the sun setting outside, but still she could see him leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Something on your mind Ms. Mazaki?"

Anzu couldn't help but frown a little, "Actually…I have a question for you…"

"Yes?"

Anzu couldn't help but squirm a little under his gaze.

"Yami…have…"

Yami stared at Anzu oddly, it seemed hard for her to even ask her question.

"Yes?"

Anzu cleared her throat a little, "Have…have you ever…been in…love with someone before?"

Yami looked at Anzu silently for a moment. Not sure what she meant by her question.

"Have I ever been…in love you ask?"

Anzu nodded, her gaze concentrated on her hands and clearly embarrassed.

Yami watched her silently, then thought for a moment. Nothing came to mind at first, then a fleeting feeling of longing underneath his rib cage accompanied by a memory of small smiling rose lips and a pink hair ribbon came to him. It left him before he could even begin to understand what it meant.

"Well?"

Yami looked up at Anzu, still waiting for an answer.

"I think I was. Once…in love with someone."

Anzu leaned in closer in her chair, "What was she like?"

Yami tried to think once again, tried to call back that strange feeling he had just had, but nothing came. The memory felt both haunting and depressing at the same time.

"I'm not sure…all I remember was her smile…and the pink hair ribbon she use to wear."

"Oh…is that all?"

Yami tried once again, then something else came to him. The image of a slender pale neck and the sound of screaming filled his memory. He shuddered at the sound of it.

"Yami? You ok?"

He turned his gaze back up at Anzu, surprised that she was still in the room and very much alive.

"Uh…yeah…I don't recall much of anything else about her."

"Not even her name?"

"No…not even who she was. I only remember that I had some sort of feelings for her…but nothing more."

"Oh…ok."

Yami looked quizzingly at Anzu, not quite understanding why she seemed so disappointed at his honest answer.

"Something bothering you Ms. Anzu?"

Anzu looked up, "No."

"Then why the sudden question?"

"No reason…just curious I guess." Anzu got up from the chair she was sitting on suddenly, nearly tripping as she did so.

"It's getting late…I should get home already."

"So soon?"

She walked over and grabbed her things before she walked to the door, "Yeah, I have some homework I have to finish…I'll just talk to you tomorrow then."

"Will I even see you this time? Or will you avoid me just like the last?"

Anzu turned her gaze up at his, he wasn't playing around.

"Of course…why would you think that?"

"No reason…" he answered simply.

Anzu frowned, she couldn't help but feel as if he were mocking her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

She turned and headed out the door, Yami following as far as his disembodied spirit would let him. Before he reached the stairway, he stopped and watched as Anzu disappeared down its dark depths. He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sight of her disappearing into the shadows like that.

"Goodbye Ms. Anzu!" he called down to her.

"Quit the formalities Yami!" she yelled back.

And then she was gone.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute she knew she was out of his line of hearing, Anzu began to run to the school's front exit. She continued long after she left the school's front gates, not bothering to stop and catch her breath.

Something about what he had said had upset her.

And she couldn't understand why.

She had initially only meant to ask in hopes that he could give her some insight, maybe even some wise words, but instead she came out feeling disappointed.

Now she was even more thoroughly confused than before.

_I was only curious, I don't even know why it's bothering me this much_

Anzu continued to run, the rain beginning to suddenly fall around as she sped by.

_Great, even the weather agrees with me now! _She thought bitterly. _What's next? I'll get hit by a car?_

She stopped abruptly, crashing into another wet figure instead.

"Owww! Oh man, I'm so sorry!"

"Anzu?"

Anzu turned her gaze up to the person calling her. It just happened to be the last person she felt like seeing at the moment.

"Yugi? What are you doing out here in the rain? You'll end up back in the hospital that way!"

The boy smiled at her sheepishly, "Actually, I was on my way to the school to look for you."

Anzu picked up the book that she had dropped on the floor during the collision, "For me? What for?"

"Well…you see…I was hanging out with Jou today…and I sort of got to thinking…" he stopped, noticing the small tears that still stained Anzu cheeks. "Wait, is something wrong Anzu? You look like you were crying."

Anzu touched her slender hand to her face, surprised to indeed find tears there. She had no idea she had been that upset, let alone crying.

"No…I think it must be the rain…I usually get all misty eyed when I'm out in the rain like this."

"Oh…I see."

Anzu recomposed herself, "Wait…did you just say you hung out with Jou today…and he didn't even bully you into it?"

"Yeah, we've sort of become friends now."

"You two…friends?"

"Yeah…we can be friends! It's not totally impossible for that to happen…right?"

Anzu smiled, apparently the boy was in doubt of Jou's ability to make friends.

"Yes…yes it is possible. Now, what were you going to ask me again?"

Yugi's face paled, apparently he had forgotten what he had been running to the school for.

"Oh yeah…well…actually…argh! Never mind…just forget it."

Anzu grabbed the boy's arm before he could get away.

"Oh come on Yugi! If you came all the way over here, it must be at least a little bit important!"

The boy stopped, his face becoming increasingly red.

"Well…I came to ask…if…if you by any chance…"

"If I by any chance what?"

Yugi stared, he look like he was about to faint.

"If you…wanted to go out…on a date with me…on Saturday."

Anzu blinked, she had no idea what to say.

Yugi was quick to recover, "I understand if you don't want to go! It's ok, it was actually Jou's idea anyway…I should of have known how far that was going to take me…probably a bad idea anyway…besides, how could I possibly think I even have a chance with someone like…"

"Yugi!"

Yugi stopped, suddenly realizing that Anzu was smiling at him.

"Yeah?"

"Sure…I would love to go out with you."

Yugi gasped, his mouth dropping open. He sure hadn't expected that.

"Really?"

"Yup…Now…do you mind walking a soaking girl home in the rain? Or do you have other plans?"

Yugi nodded, "Sure…I…I don't mind! Not at all."

And with that, he led her up the block and around the corner…suddenly realizing that she lived in the other direction.

"Sorry! Didn't know!" he called to her over the steadily increasing rain fall.

Anzu laughed, all previous thoughts out of her mind.

But not out of the mind of who watched her as she walked alone with Yugi.

Dark eyes pondered and watched them through the rain, jealousy burning deep within.

"The girl is mine…I will not let you take her from me!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

_**OK, well that will be all folks! Thanks again for reading, and here's hoping you'll review too! All positive feedback welcomed! Till next time…**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	8. A Unfortunate Event

_**Hello again my dearest readers!**_

_**Ok…before anyone pulls out an axe on me…let me explain! I'm sorry for the late update…but finals were seriously taking up my time. I had to dish it out full throttle with the studying if I had any hope of passing my math class…luckily for me, I passed with a C. So…lets all cheer for my small victory! HURRAY!!! (confetti falls over NightRaven13's head as she does a small victory dance.)**_

_**Well anyway…now that that's all well and done…here's my newest chapter! I apologize in advance if it suxs a little…like I stated before…I had a lot to deal with and very little time to really plan this out to full perfection. Please forgive me in advance…I get the strange feeling that a lot of you are going to hate me after reading this chapter. If you are one of those people…it was nice knowing you…for everyone else…please stay tune as the story only gets more interesting! (hopefully!)**_

_**Well, as I usually say to you all…go ahead and read and review! Good reading to you all!**_

_**Please don't stone me if you don't like it after you are done reading! You wouldn't hurt someone who's birthday is only ten days away…would you? (hopes that no one does)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…now shut up and leave me alone will ya?!**_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"The girl is mine…I won't let you take her from me!"

_No…_

"Leave her alone!"

_Who is that? Why do they sound familiar…_

"Never…"

_What's going on…_

"If I can't have her…NO ONE CAN!"

_What…_

"No!"

Anzu woke up with a start, all eyes in the class suddenly focused on her.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Mazaki?"

Anzu looked down at her book, part of the page was visibly stained with her saliva, along with something else…blood.

"Well Ms. Mazaki?"

Tiny droplets of blood stained part of the page, almost as if she herself had coughed it out. She gently raised her hand to her lips, but felt nothing.

"Ms. Mazaki! Are you even listening?"

Anzu turned her attention to the teacher, her patience visibly deteriorating.

She nodded her head in response.

"Yes Miss, I'm sorry."

The teacher eyed her suspiciously, then dismissed Anzu's odd behavior and went back to her lesson.

"Well now, before class ends I'd like all of you to flip to page 309 so that I can review the homework."

Anzu continued to stare down at the book. Each time she blinked, the small spots of blood began to disappear before her eyes.

Somewhere overhead, the dismiss bell rang, waking her out of her trance.

"Hey Anzu! You coming with us to the arcade or not?"

Anzu snapped the book shut as she turned her head up to address Jou.

"Um…yeah…I'll catch up with you guys later…I've got somewhere I have to go to first."

Jou grinned a little, "Ah…so you're runnin' away from the interrogation Honda and I were going to give you…is that it?"

Anzu looked up questioningly at Jou as she put her things away, "Interrogation? What interrogation? About what?"

"Oh come on…you can't fool us…the whole school knows!"

Anzu frowned, "Knows what?"

"That Yug asked you out on a date and you said yes!"

Anzu's jaw dropped, "What! That was just two days ago! How the hell does the whole school know!"

Jou shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "Um…well…some friends of his kinda psyched him up to it…and then he kinda told them right afterwards what happened…and they sort of told some other friends and uh…"

Anzu glared at him, "Friends huh…were these friends happened to be named Jou and Honda?"

Jou kept his gaze attentive on the ceiling tiles, "Um…well…maybe…"

"JOU! HOW COULD YOU!"

Jou shrunk back a little at Anzu's angry reaction.

"Well…it sorta slipped…while I was talking to that Bakura kid and some other guys during gym and…"

"DEAR GOD JOU! YOU HAVE GOT TO HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH IN ALL OF DOMINO HIGH!"

Jou took offense to her comment, "Wow wow wow…hold it there! I wouldn't say I've got the biggest mouth in all of Domino High…that Sheila girl is a way bigger gossip than me."

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS…YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD JOU!! DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

Jou shrunk back, he had never seen Anzu that upset before…let alone be that afraid of a young woman's anger.

"Hey…take…take it easy Anzu…it was just a joke…"

Anzu advanced on him slowly, yet with a dangerous look in her blue eyes.

"Oh…we'll see what a REAL joke is like…and I promise YOU won't be laughing when it's over…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu took two stairs at a time as she made her way to the Yami's room, muttering obscenities as she went. She paused at the door before she went in, suddenly remembering her reaction two days prior. She hadn't seen him since then, although she could tell he lingered around her whenever she was in the hallways or in class.

_I hope he doesn't think too much into why I left so quickly that day_, she hoped secretly before she entered.

The room was dark and empty as always, minus for the young man sitting by the window towards the very back of the class.

"Well Ms. Mazaki… I'm glad you have finally decided to visit an old friend...you left so quickly the other day."

Anzu blushed, "Sorry I've been neglecting you lately…but…I've been a little busy."

"So I've heard."

Anzu blinked in confusion, "Heard? Heard what?"

Yami smiled at her, finally turning to look her in the eyes, "Oh…it's been all over the school…something about a young Anzu Mazaki going out on a 'date' with some Yugi fellow."

Anzu blushed furiously in anger, "Damn Jou…he's as good as dead."

"So I've heard that also…he is quite a screamer though…what exactly did you do to the poor boy to render him into such loud hysterics?"

Anzu grinned evilly, "Oh…let's just say he won't be able to move his left arm for the next two days."

Yami blinked at her, clearly disturbed, "I see…"

Anzu walked over and sat on the window sill facing him, "So…um…what do you think?"

Yami blinked up at her, "Think what about?"

"About what people have been saying…you think it will be ok? Me dating a kid who nearly died on my account?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea…and it wasn't your fault that he nearly died…things just happened…you had no idea what sort of state the boy was in."

Anzu couldn't help looking down at the floor, "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Somehow, Anzu couldn't help feeling guilty anyway.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

It was a bright Saturday afternoon.

Anzu waited patiently in front of the Domino arcade, looking around for any sign of Yugi.

_I hope he isn't running late_, she thought nervously. Anzu couldn't help wringing her hands together as she waited for Yugi to show up. She had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity (it had actually only been 20 minutes), and was now beginning to worry.

_What if he doesn't show up? What if he decides to stand me up?_

Anzu pulled out her pink cell phone out of her bag, and began to speed dial Yugi's number.

As it began to ring, she managed to spot Yugi heading towards her, veering around the crowd as best he could.

She hung up her phone before the second ring sounded and smiled.

"Hey Yugi! Over here!" she waved him down as best she could.

"Hey!" he waved back as he ran towards her, "Sorry I'm late…I had some chores to do around the store before I could leave."

Anzu smiled, "That's ok. I'm just glad you showed up!"

Yugi smiled back, then held up his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

She wrapped her arm around his, "Yeah…let's go."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! No fair! That was a cheap shot!"

Yugi laughed, "Sorry Anzu, but you got to admit…you were kind of asking for it with your poor defense."

Anzu pouted, "You could of at least gone a little easier on me!"

"Yeah…I could've…but where's the fun in that?"

Anzu glared, "All right. That's it! No more miss nice girl! It's on now!"

Yugi smiled and turned his pockets out, "Sorry, I've run out of quarters. That was my last one…guess I win."

Anzu pulled her purse up and took a handful of change she had received at the hot dog stand they had gone to.

"The hell you've won! Come on…it's rematch time!"

She put in another set of quarters into the arcade version of Tekken and waited for her turn to pick her player.

"Ok…but just remember…you asked for it."

Anzu grinned, "Just shut up and pick a player."

They had been playing at the arcade for a while. Most of the little kids had gathered around to see if they could play a turn, but eventually left when they realized that Yugi and Anzu weren't going anywhere. So far it had been a very entertaining afternoon for Anzu, one that had involved a walk up the Domino Shoreline pier that eventually ended at their present location. She had been reluctant to go in at first, seeing as she hadn't touched an arcade game in a while, but was finally coaxed into the flashy venue by Yugi. Something about the boy just stopped her from saying no.

Yugi gasped, surprised at Anzu's sudden onslaught of combo attacks.

"Ok…I'm obviously going a little too easy on you right now."

Anzu snorted, "Yeah…you keep thinking that..."

She began mashing buttons like crazy, striking Yugi's player faster than he could retaliate.

"Alright…no more going easy on you…You're going down Anzu!"

Anzu smiled, "Don't write checks your mouth can't cash Yugi!"

Her player struck once, sending Yugi's into a K.O.

"What! You actually beat me? How did that happen?"

Anzu straightened up and brushed her short brown hair out of her face, "Simple…you blinked too fast."

Yugi smiled back at her, "I see…"

Anzu couldn't help but blush, suddenly reminded of someone else. She quickly shook the thought away before she could dwell on it anymore deeply.

"So, want to head over to the boardwalk?"

Anzu grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

"Didn't even need to ask me twice!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well…that was…um…fun."

Anzu held onto Yugi's arm, afraid she was going to hurl.

"Sorry, I didn't think the drops on that coaster were going to be that bad."

Yugi laughed, then pointed at the tv monitor that had captured their picture before the big drop ended.

"Well, at least your picture wasn't that bad."

Anzu looked up at the monitor. Yugi was clearly laughing in the picture, while Anzu was holding on to his arm for dear life.

"Dear God, I must have gone three shades paler in that drop alone."

Yugi smiled, "Maybe, but you still look beautiful to me."

Anzu smiled, the color suddenly coming back to her cheeks. They walked on in silence after his show of emotional honesty, until Anzu spotted something of interest.

"Hey! Look Yugi…it's one of those fortune telling machines…let's go try it!"

Anzu pulled Yugi along before he could even respond.

"But Anzu! I don't even have any quarters left…remember?"

Anzu stopped in front of the machine, the old fortune telling gypsy inviting people to hear their fortune for just 25 cents.

"Yeah, but I do…remember?"

Yugi looked at Anzu in mocked astonishment, "Just how much change did you get back at that hot dog stand?"

"Enough…now here…take the quarter and get your fortune."

Yugi hesitantly took the quarter from her, then placed it into the machine. Instantly, the old gypsy women came to life and began to pull cards from a what looked like an old tarot deck.

"Here be your fortune…put in one more coin and find out more." replied the old women in the machine.

A card appeared in the slot below, Yugi took it and read it.

"Well…what does it say?"

Yugi frowned, "This sounds weird…"

Anzu tried to peak over his shoulder to see, "What does it say?"

"Well here…read it yourself."

Yugi handed the card over to her, Anzu turned it and read the other side.

_Your fortune be this young one,_

_Balance is needed. Light and dark need to coincide. Only when there is death of the complete being, will the spirit revive._

_For the new inhibitor of the mind be this; only when the shadows of memory are faced, will there be bliss._

_Hide not who you are, lie not of what you be…only honesty to those who matter will help render your deepest secrets free._

_ Place another coin and find out more…_

Anzu frowned, "You're right…this IS weird."

"Try yours Anzu."

Anzu placed her coin into the machine. Instantly, the old women made her silent prediction and handed out the card. Anzu picked it up from the slot and read the other side.

_Your prediction be this young one,_

_Minds are split, hearts are one. Let your own will decide in which yours will belong._

_Memory lingers, spirits wander. Face what the shadows of the mind deliver, only then will you recover._

_Secrets are kept, the truth is smitten. Belive not what you see, the true being is hidden._

_Loss was felt once, loss is felt twice. Weep not for what is gone, for it will return in time._

_ Place another coin and find out more…_

"Well? What does it say Anzu?"

Anzu looked at the card one more time, and then shoved it in her bag.

"Nothing, just something about truth and reality or some such nonsense."

"Oh come on! Let me see…I let you see my fortune."

"Yeah, and it didn't make much sense either…now lets go get a soda or something."

XXxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxx

Anzu sat alone at an outdoor table. Yugi had gone inside the pizzeria to retrieve some drinks and some slices for the both of them while she saved them a spot.

The strange card was in her hand, something about the words seeming unsettling to her.

"Oh whatever! It's just some stupid machine anyway…"

She turned to toss the card into a nearby garbage can, but collided with someone else instead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick that up…"

"Anzu?"

Anzu turned her eyes upward, surprise to see Ryou's brown ones starring back at her.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?"

"I was here meeting some people from the school leadership committee…and now it so happens I run into you."

Anzu smiled, "Yeah…small world huh?"

"Well, not as much as you would think…"

"What do you mean?"

Ryou blushed, clearly embarrassed, "Well, some of the girls heard you and Yugi were going to be here…they wanted to see the spectacle for themselves."

Anzu blushed furiously in anger.

_Oh yeah... Jou is so dead, _She silently reminded herself.

"I'm sorry…but you did ask after all."

"Yeah…so I did."

Just then, Yugi approached them with a tray of food and drinks in his hands.

"Here Anzu, I manage to snag the last slice of your favorite pizza before some other girl…oh…Hey Bakura!"

Ryou smiled at the young man, "Well hello there Yugi."

Anzu stared at them both, "You know each other personally?"

"Well actually, I've known Yugi since I first arrived in Domino. We have biological science together."

Anzu nodded, "Oh, that explains it."

Suddenly, a group of girls called Ryou over.

"Hey Ryou! Let's go! We're heading down to the shops on the main street before we leave!"

Ryou turned back to Anzu and Yugi, "Well, duty calls…I'll just see you two on Monday. Have a nice date!"

Ryou walked away, leaving Anzu blushing in his wake.

"Did he just say 'have a nice date'?"

"Yes Yugi, I belive so…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening ended very pleasantly for Anzu and Yugi.

After a few more turns on the bumper cars and a swing on the carousel, Anzu and Yugi made their way down Domino Shoreline's main street. The sea breeze blew against Anzu's bare arms, making her visibly shiver.

"You cold Anzu?"

"Sort of, but I'll be ok."

Yugi pulled off his blue jacket and handed it to her.

"Here. Put this on, it'll keep you warm."

Anzu tried to turn it down at first, but then Yugi placed it around her shoulders and made her keep it that way.

"Thanks Yugi, that's very kind of you."

Yugi smiled, "Sure thing Anzu."

They continued walking down the street in silence, taking a look at the view of the shoreline as they walked.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?"

"What is Anzu?"

Anzu turned her head towards Yugi, "The ocean, the waves it makes, the colors, everything…"

Yugi clearly began to blush, "Yeah…but not as beautiful…as the girl I'm looking at…right now."

Anzu smiled.

"Come on Yugi, walk me home."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked on in silence, turning the corner to Anzu's home.

"Well, here's my stop for the night…"

Yugi blushed, "Yeah, so it is huh…"

Anzu smiled, then shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"So, guess I'll just see you on Monday at school then?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, guess you will…"

"I'll call you later then?"

"Sure, till later then."

Anzu smiled, then waved goodbye as she walked away.

_Well, what were you expecting Anzu? A kiss on the first date?_

"Anzu! Wait up a sec!"

Anzu's heart stopped, then she turned back to Yugi as she composed herself.

"Yeah? What's wrong Yugi?"

"Nothing…I just almost forgot to give you this…"

He held up his hand. In it was a small black box.

"What's that?"

"Well, open it and find out."

Anzu looked at Yugi with a questioning gaze, but took the box from him anyway. She opened it slowly, and gasped at the small contents inside.

In the small box was a silver necklace, with what looked like a tear made out of blue crystal dangling from the end. Anzu carefully took it out and held it in her hand, slightly afraid that it might break if she wasn't cautious.

"Wow…it's…it's beautiful…" she managed to say, "When did you get this?"

"Today, while I went inside to get pizza. I managed to sneak away to that store we had been in to buy it while you were waiting…I kinda noticed that you had your eye on it…so I bought it."

Anzu blushed, "Yugi…this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Well…it doesn't matter…just as long as you like it."

Anzu retaliated, "Oh Yugi! Of course I do!"

Yugi smiled, then took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck.

"There, it looks nice on you."

Anzu placed her hand over the small thing, then smiled up at Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi…that was really sweet of you."

She bent towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Yugi couldn't help but blush at Anzu physical contact with him.

"Um…you're…you're…welcome Anzu." he managed to stammer.

"Thanks again Yugi, I'll just call you later."

"Wait! Don't leave yet!"

Anzu turned around once more, then was startled when Yugi grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Before she had time to realize what was going on, Yugi had planted his lips on her own. Anzu tried to struggle away, but gave in almost as quickly as it had occurred.

Yugi was the first to break away, "Oh man…Anzu I'm so sorry…I…I shouldn't have done that…not without asking you first …sorry."

Anzu blushed furiously, "No…no…that's ok…I mean…it was…"

"No, that was really wrong of me…I'm…I'm sorry…I…I got to go."

Yugi turned and ran down the street.

"Yugi! Yugi! Please wait!"

Anzu hitched up her purse and ran after him. She tried her best to keep up with him, but the young man was exceptionally fast for her.

"Damn it Yugi! He sure is fast for a little guy!"

She ran on after him anyway, pausing only when she reached a corner to figure out which direction he had gone to. Before he had gone any farther, she managed to see him running up the street to her left.

"Yugi! Yugi! Please wait up!"

The boy would not stop despite Anzu's pleas. She turned to her left and ran after him anyway, quickly becoming tiered as she went.

"Yugi! Wait up!"

She stopped to catch her breath, watching as Yugi ran across the street.

"Yugi…wait…up!" she gasped.

She turned up to see if he had stopped, but instead saw a pair of headlight heading towards the boy. Still he ran, apparently unaware of them.

Anzu straightened up, realization hitting her like a brick.

"Yugi! Look out!"

The boy managed to turn in time to look at her, but did not managed to veer away from the oncoming car's path. It hit the boy before he realized what was going on.

"YUGI!"

Anzu dropped her purse where she was standing as she ran to him.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

She skived to a halt in front of him, completely transfixed in horror at what she saw in front of her. The boy lay motionless on the floor, bloody and bruised just like the day she had tried to save him from his assailants.

"Oh my God…Yugi!"

She dropped to her knees and pulled the boy close to her, blood staining her hands as she did so. She looked up to where the car had been, but they had driven off before she even had the chance to see who they were.

Anzu was left alone in the dark street, Yugi's life quickly slipping away from her grasp.

"Yugi! Yugi! Please! Please stay awake! Please!"

She tapped his face gently, relieved to see that he managed to open his eyes slightly.

"An…Anzu…I'm…I'm sorry."

Anzu blinked, tears slowly coming to her eyes, "Yugi, don't say that! Please don't say that!"

His eyes slipped shut, denying Anzu of a response.

"No…no…NO! Yugi! Please! Please don't leave me! Not now!"

She turned her eyes up to search for help, but instead noticed the odd vibrancy of the shadows around her. They seemed…almost alive…and hungry for something.

"The shadows…"

They had come for the boy.

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! NOT YET!"

She shoved her hand into her skirt pocket, retrieving her cell phone and dialing for help.

"911…how can we help you this evening?"

"Please! Please help me! My friend…" she turned down to look at the boy, " I mean…my boyfriend…he just got hit by a car…please send some help…quick!"

"Where are you located now miss?"

Anzu turned to look at the sign at the end of the street.

"I'm on First…on the corner of Eastern."

"Stay put miss. We'll send you some help right away."

Anzu grasped the phone tighter, "Please hurry!"

She held on to the boy tight, staring at the shadows in front of her with teary eyes.

"Someone…Please help me!" she yelled out.

No response was returned…nothing…except for the shadows lurking presence.

Somewhere, in the rooftops above, a shadow watched as Anzu held the boy.

"No one will have her…not even you…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

_**Well, there you have it my friends! Hope you liked…sorry if it sucked a little….I've been dealing with a touch of the flu lately so this is the best I could dish out in my condition. Please remember to review!**_

_**Latez!**_

_**-NightRaven13 (.)**_


	9. When those you love threaten to leave

_**Hello again everyone!**_

_**Well here I am…again! I bet you're all thinking…so soon? Well…since I already had this in my hard drive, I just figured I'd get it out there for all of you to read! Before I move on and forget, I'd like to give major thanks to Goldenstargirl (thanks for the birthday greetings!) and Dark Shinning Light (loved the review) for reviewing my last chapter…you guys rock!!**_

_**Now, since I just started a new semester today, I also figured I should get as much of this story out as I could before I got piled with a new mountain of homework! Now before I derail too much off topic…here's the new chapter!!! Please be forewarned…this part is where it gets real sad and angsty so if you guys are prone to tears…grab a box of tissues for the next on!. I already have one, but I'm using it for my stuffy nose and cold (still suffering with the flu…but struggling on as best I can! Can't complain!) Well, like I usually say….read on and review…oh and enjoy too!!**_

_**Love, **_

_**NightRaven13 (.)**_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxx

"Miss…you have to let him go! We need to rush him to post op!"

_No…_

"Please miss!"

_No, not yet…_

"Let go!"

A pair of hands pulled her one hand apart from his grasp.

"He'll be fine miss…just sit tight and wait it out!"

Anzu fell back behind the medics and stood alone in the hallway. Chaos reigned around her, while she herself remained unknown to it all.

"No…not yet…not yet…" was all she managed to whisper.

Alone she stood, the only sound reaching her ears being a distant dripping noise.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

She looked down towards its origin.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Her hands…blood dripped from her slender fingertips…**_his_** blood.

"Yugi…it's all my fault…isn't it?"

_Why…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Anzu sat alone in the hallway, nurses passing her by every once and a while giving her sympathetic stares.

She was tired…tired of it all.

Where were the others?

Where was **_he_**?

Anzu fingered the small necklace in her hands, holding it tightly. Somehow, holding the small sapphire tear close to her gave her a small sense of comfort. She turned up for the first time in hours to see if anyone she knew was nearby, but no such luck came her way.

"Where are they…" she sighed, tears forming in her eyes, "…I…I need them."

"Anzu?"

Anzu turned her gaze up. Jou along with his younger sister Shizuka, Honda, Yugi's grandfather, and Ryou had just arrived, all forming a crowed around her.

"Jou? Oh God Jou! Where have you been?!" Anzu jumped up from her seat and hugged Jou tightly.

"Anzu…what happened?"

"Jou…it was my fault…all my fault…" she whimpered.

Yugi's grandfather stepped up to her, patting her back while Jou still held her.

"Nonsense Anzu, none of this was your doing…if anything…you saved Yugi's life by calling for help right away."

Anzu backed away from Jou and shook her head, "No…no…it was all my fault…I…I should've jumped in and pushed him out of the way…"

Jou grabbed Anzu from the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't say stuff like that Anzu! You did the right thing! Had you jumped in, it would've been Yugi I'd have the urge to knock some sense into right now!"

"Jou!" yelled Honda.

Jou turned back to him and glared, "Well it's true!"

"Well, this ain't the time nor the place to be saying stuff like that to Anzu! Have some more decency man!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

Honda glared, apparently ready to fight back with fists instead of insults.

"I think you're the one that needs to shut up Jou!"

Honda charged towards him, fists poised and ready.

"Drop it man! Just drop it Honda!"

Jou tried to dodge, but Honda's fist collided with his jaw before he had the chance to move. Jou took the blow and landed on the floor next to Anzu.

"Jou!" yelled Anzu and Shizuka in unison.

Jou pushed himself off the floor, wiping the blood that had formed around his mouth as he did so.

"What the hell is your problem Honda!"

"I'd ask you the same thing!"

Before anyone even had the time to react, Jou lounged back at Honda, giving him a couple of blows to the face as they both went down.

"Jou! Get off of him!"

Shizuka tried to pull her brother away, but only landed on the floor instead.

"Jou! Stop! Please stop! You're going to kill him Jou!"

Ryou stepped in, finally succeeding in pulling Jou off Honda.

"Knock it off you two! Can't you see this isn't proper hospital etiquette!"

Honda got up, blood flowing freely down his nose.

"You son of a bitch!"

Honda ran towards Jou, docking him in the face successfully once more.

"Stop it!" screeched Shizuka, tears flowing down her eyes, "Please stop this now!"

Hospital staff began to gather, trying to stop the two fighting teens. Anzu could only stand and watch helplessly from the sidelines.

"Please stop…" she managed to whisper.

Honda and Jou continued to fight, Shizuka already reduced to nothing more than tears. Hospital security finally arrived, prying the two teens apart with brute force.

"That's enough you two! This isn't a damn fighting club!" yelled one of the security guards.

Both boys glared at each other, neither one uttering a word of response.

"Jou…Honda…not now…"

Both of them turned, realizing that Anzu was the one speaking. For the first time, Jou took a good look at Anzu. Her figure looked paler and frailer than usual, and in her left hand dangled a small silver necklace.

She didn't have that before…did she?

Shizuka gasped in horror, "Anzu…your hands! They're bleeding!"

Anzu shook her head, "It isn't my blood…it's Yugi's…and if you had taken the time to consider what just happened to him…then maybe…you would've noticed sooner."

"Anzu…"

Anzu glared, tears finally spilling over, "No Jou…not now…not ever…"

She turned on her heel, then ran.

"Anzu!"

Despite their calls, she continued on. Continued running…never stopping…running…

Running…running to **_him_**…

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxx

Still she ran…not stopping until she got to the school.

She skived to a halt in front of the gates to catch her breath, the school looking darker than usual up ahead. Anzu pulled on them, trying to get them to open, but the lock wouldn't budge.

"Come on! Open you stupid things! Open!"

She pulled on them harder, but still they refused to move. Anzu slammed her hands against the gates out of pure frustration.

"Open! Come on! I need to get in!"

An idea suddenly formed in her head.

"What if…"

Anzu reached her hand up towards the highest bar, pulling her weight as best she could. Slowly, she began to climb the gate until she reached the school wall. She pulled herself over as hard as she could, finally sitting on top.

"Good…now all I have to do is jump…"

_Easier said than done…_

Down she jumped, landing first on her feet but quickly falling on her knees from the impact.

"Oww…" she wailed.

After pausing for a moment to let the pain die down, Anzu got up and ran towards the main building.

_Please…be there…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami sat alone in the classroom, suddenly startled by the feel of another presence.

"Who could that be…"

He stood up, all senses concentrated on that one presence.

"Anzu?"

_Please…be there…_

Yami flinched back, suddenly aware Anzu's thoughts.

"I…I can hear her thoughts…"

He turned and ran to her, gliding through walls as he went.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu ran down the dark school hallways, not once stopping to catch her breath.

_Please…be there…_

On she continued, hoping against hope that he would be there. Anzu turned the corner towards the stairs sharply, nearly falling as she ran. She took two stairs at a time, her breath coming out shorter as she went.

She didn't stop until she stood in front of the last flight of stairs.

There he stood on the top, looking at Anzu with worry in his eyes.

"Anzu?"

Tears finally slid down her eyes at the sight of him.

"Yami…"

He walked down towards her, closing the remaining gap between them.

"Anzu…what happened?"

She let out a shuttering breath, not sure how to word it properly.

"Yami…it's Yugi…I think he's dead…and it's all my fault…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked in slowly, all eyes in the room falling on her.

"Anzu! Where have you been?"

Anzu did not respond, she merely turn and sat in the nearest available waiting room chair.

"Anzu! Where have you been?"

Still she did not respond, the tension around her building.

"Anzu?" asked Shizuka quietly. The small 14 year old girl approached her carefully and held her hands.

"Anzu…please…say something."

Anzu looked up, locking gazes with the young girl.

"Where is he?"

Shizuka looked away, clearly afraid of responding.

"Shizuka…where is he?"

Jou was the one to respond for the frightened girl.

"He's in the last room down the hall…"

Anzu let go of the girl's hands and stood up. Before anyone even had the chance to say something to her, she was already on her way down the hall.

"Anzu! Wait! There's somethin' you need to know first!"

She stopped and turned slowly, afraid of what he had to say.

"Anzu…Yug…he's…" Jou paused, apparently trying to find a way to put the situation in the lightest terms possible, "He's…the kid's in a coma…and they don't think he'll make it out of it."

Anzu merely blinked, then turned and continued on.

"Anzu!"

"Not now Jou…not now…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stopped in front of Yugi's room, hand poised at the knob.

Fear of what she would see stopped her from moving on. Her hand shook, unable to turn the knob full way.

_Come on Anzu…you know you have to…_

She took a deep wavering breath, finally gathering the courage and going in.

"Yugi…"

There the boy lay, tubes running through him in every place possible. The sight only succeeded in depressing Anzu even more.

"No…this…this is all my fault…"

Anzu ran up to the boy and sat near his bed. She grabbed his small hand and held it tight, tears no longer being held back in her eyes.

"Yugi…"

She laid her head over the poor boy's chest, sobbing into him uncontrollably.

"Yugi…Yugi…please don't leave…please don't leave me! Not yet! Don't leave me yet!"

"Anzu…"

Something cold held her shoulder. Anzu sat up and turned, only to find Yami's disembodied hand trying to comfort her.

She cried harder at the sight of him, sorrow completely engulfing her.

"Yami…please…please tell me he'll be ok…please tell me he'll be alright…"

Yami took one look at the boy, only to turn his gaze back towards the floor.

"I'm…I'm sorry Anzu…he…he no longer is of this world…his light…it's gone…"

Anzu stood abruptly, knocking the chair down as she did so.

"No! NO! HE'S NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE!"

"Anzu…please…I'm sorry…there's nothing anyone can do…"

She turned back to the boy on the bed, her hands curling around his shoulders.

"No! Yugi! PLEASE! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

"Anzu! Please…he's gone…can't you see he's gone? You of all people should be able to see…to see more than just what the physical world shows you…"

She turned and glared, tears steadily streaming down her eyes, "Of course I can see! OF COURSE I CAN DAMN WELL SEE!"

"Then you can see he's gone! Open your eyes and see!"

"He's not gone!"

"Anzu…please…try to understand…"

Anzu moved away from the boy, then turned to fully address the spirit before her.

"No! You try to understand Yami! He's not gone! He's not gone! He can't be gone…"

"Anzu…"

"No! Leave me alone Yami! I wish I never met you…I wish I never saw you! God…I wish I never had to go through any of this! As far as I'm concern Yami…I wish I could just forget you…forget you and all of this!"

Yami flinched back, shocked at Anzu's words.

He tried to reach the girl, but she merely backed away from his ghostly touch.

"No Yami…just go away…just go away and don't ever come back…you're dead! You're dead you hear me! Move on and die already!"

Yami simply stared at the emotionally distressed girl.

"As you wish…"

And before she knew it…he was gone.

Anzu stared at the place he had just been in, her knees finally giving away beneath her and letting her crash on the floor.

"What have I done…"

She cried, cried for the loss of two souls in one night. The loss of the one she loved, and the one she cared about deeply.

Problem was…she didn't know which was which anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Dun dun dun!!!**_

_**And there you have it folks!! Another interesting hurdle! (I hope!) Are Yami and Yugi really gone for good? Will Anzu ever sort out her feelings for them? Who's the weirdo shadow stocker from last chapter? And will I ever get over this stupid cold before my B-day!? Tune in next time to find out!!! Now please be kind and review….the button is just below you….**_

_**Love, **_

_**NightRaven13**_

_**P.S- My deepest apologies to all if this chapter was shorter than normal…I just thought I put so much stuff in this alone, that it wouldn't have made sense to pile more together…my bad!! Sorry again! Now review!!**_


	10. Alone

_**I am so uber sorry everyone!!**_

_**I know I had promised some a new chapter last weekend…but with all the lame festivities (Valentines day for one) I hardly had the time or energy to really focus on this! (I think the next chapters quality will only prove it to all of you)**_

_**Well, I apologize once again…but these old bones of mine tend to forget to get things done (Yes…I can now official say I have old bones…my b-day was on Tuesday after all…Please note I will not state HOW old they are) I hope you all had a nice Valentines day though…single or not…it should be a day for everyone to love each other! Of course…my good friend Crab states otherwise…he refers to it as "Singles Awareness Day"…quite sad if you ask me.**_

_**Well anywho…I'll stop boring you with these old person rants…on with the story!! Be forewarned though…I meant for this to be one of my most enjoyable chapters to type up…but instead I created a monster!! It soooo didn't come out the way I expected….I seriously had to delete and rewrite certain scenes like twice! It wasn't until during my speech class on Wednesday that I finally managed to get down some decent lines of writing on paper…but anywho…I'll let all of you be the judge of that!**_

_**Please read and review….and don't flame be for its horridness!! I promise the next one will be waaaaay better!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**NightRaven13**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….seriously people….why do they make us put these things in here anyway?!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood near the corner of her room, and watched her sleep.

Only when she slept did she seem at peace with herself, and even then nightmares usually disturbed that peace. He kept a watchful eye on her anyway, despite her earlier declarations of not wanting to see him again.

She had received what she asked for though, she no loner could.

No longer could Anzu see him, nor be able to hear him. It was as if she never even possessed the ability to do so to begin with.

Such a realization both disturbed and depressed him. It made him feel as if he had lost something of great value and importance…and in a strange way, he had.

Since then, all he could really do was watch her and keep her company while she slept…much like he was doing at that instant.

He stood near the corner, suddenly startled by one of her nightmares again.

"Yugi…Yugi…where are you?"

It had been a particularly peaceful night, but once again she had began muttering and tossing in bed.

Usually, he would only stand nearby and hope it would end quickly…but today, he had the oddest urge to approach her.

"Yugi…please don't leave…please come back…please!"

He walked towards her slowly, reaching out his hand to her.

"Yugi…I'm sorry…please come back…"

His fingers brushed her cheek lightly, her warmth suddenly invading him.

"Anzu…"

She gasped, her fidgeting suddenly ceasing completely.

He knelt down closer, his face hovering above her own.

"Anzu?"

"It's…so cold…" she whispered.

He caressed her cheek once again, her breath becoming visible due to the dropping temperature that the spirit emanated around her.

"Anzu…I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to lose him…"

"Why…why did he have to leave?" she muttered.

Yami drew himself closer to her, "I don't know."

"Why…did you leave?"

"Because you told me to…"

She sighed, " I didn't mean it…I didn't want you to leave…I need you…"

Yami drew back, startled by Anzu's revelation.

"Neither did I…"

He stared down at her, her pale face framed by her short brown hair on the pillow. He drew close to her once again, an urge suddenly overpowering him.

He stopped, his face hovering right above her own pale one once again.

"Anzu…"

Before he realized what he was doing, he pressed his lips gently to hers. Warmth suddenly overtook him completely, making him feel as if he were alive once again.

He backed away suddenly, realizing what he had done.

"Anzu…"

The girl on the bed stirred, then suddenly awoke.

"Yami?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxx

Anzu awoke with a start.

She sat up in bed and looked around, the room looking dark before her.

"Yami?"

Her hand went to her lips, a cold icy feeling greeting her there.

"You're here…aren't you?"

The room gave no response, nor did the spirit that sat unseen only a few feet away from the girl.

She sighed, then resigned and fell back against her pillows.

"I never meant for you to leave…"

She turned and went back to sleep, clutching the small glass tear tightly as a real one fell and slid from her eyes.

The spirit sat and watched her grieve for all things lost.

"I never wanted to leave you in the first place…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Anzu! Earth to Anzu! You ok?"

Anzu snapped back to reality, realizing that Jou had been trying to talk to her as they made their way out of class.

"Hmm? What was that Jou? Sorry…I kinda spaced out for a sec there."

"Yeah…so I noticed…you sure you ok?"

Anzu nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine…really."

Jou stared at her, not sure what to belive.

"Anzu, you don't have to lie to everyone….everyone knows what happened…its ok to feel sad if you need to."

Anzu turned her gaze away from him, noticing that many people were indeed staring at them as they made their way through the school hallways.

Or more so…at her.

"Yeah…so I noticed."

"Anzu, you've been avoiding going to see him for over a week…that's not like you…what gives?"

Anzu stopped in front of her locker, and continued to ignore answering Jou's question. The truth of the matter was that she just didn't think she had the courage to see him again, especially knowing what she did.

Knowing that he was gone, and that he was not coming back.

Knowing, somehow, that she was responsible.

"Come on Anzu…why won't you talk to anyone about this?"

Anzu slammed her locker shut, forgetting all about what she was going to retrieve.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Anzu…come on…I'm your friend…you can talk to me about it…what happened that night of the accident? Where did you go when you left the hospital? Why won't you talk to anyone about it?"

"Why don't you just drop it and leave me alone Jou! Don't you just get that I don't want to talk about this!"

Jou blinked, apparently taken aback by Anzu's sudden reply.

"Anzu…"

"No Jou! Just shut up and leave me alone will you!"

Anzu turned and ran down the hall, tears slipping down her eyes.

_Why does it hurt so much…_

On she continued…running…

_Just thinking about it all…_

Running…never stopping…

_Remembering all of it…_

Running…

_Just remembering…_

Suddenly, she stopped, crashing into someone head first.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

She looked down at the person she had fallen on, only to be greeted by a familiar sheepish grin.

"Its really ok Ms. Anzu, I wasn't really hurt at all!"

"Ryou?"

She stared down at the young man's wide dark brown eyes, blush suddenly overcoming her face.

"Oh man…I'm so sorry!"

"Its quite alright, but would you mind terribly if I asked you to get off of me?"

Anzu blushed furiously, quickly pushing herself off the young man and back into a sitting position on the floor of the hallway.

"Sorry again."

Ryou got up from the floor, holding out his hand to her.

"Need help?"

She nodded, taking his hand gently as he pulled her up.

Right away, Ryou managed to spot the tears she had been shedding on her porcelain cheek.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…"

He drew his hand towards her, and brushed the tears away.

"I beg to differ."

She sighed, "Look…nothing is wrong! I got enough of that from Jou already, I don't need it from you too."

"I understand…"

She turned to leave, but was stopped by the sound of Ryou's voice.

"But if there's nothing wrong…why is it that you have not gone to see him?"

_Because he isn't there…_

"Because…I don't think I can…"

_Wait…how does he know?_

"Please try…"

She turned back, only to find that Ryou had already gone.

"Ryou?"

Anzu stood alone in the empty hallway, a feeling of uneasiness suddenly taking hold of her.

_Something…something isn't right…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kept close to her as she made her way out of school.

He had been neglecting to see her all day, trailing away from her spirit as far as his own would allow (Which wasn't very far). It wasn't until he saw her running out of the school in a hurry that he became alarmed.

Now he watched her and followed her carefully, not sure where she was heading to.

_It would be easier if I could simply ask_, he thought to himself.

But all attempts to do so had proven to be futile. He'd have a better chance talking to a wall than to try and communicate with her.

_Just where are you going Anzu?_

Almost as if on cue, the answer appeared right before him.

"The hospital?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu walked into the hospital slowly, scenes from the night of the accident playing before her.

She looked down at her slender hand, recalling the moment when they pulled her hand away from his own.

_"You need to let go miss! We need to rush him to post op!"_

_No…not yet…_

_"Let go miss! Let go!"_

She blinked the memory away, then continued on.

"Miss! You need to sign in before you go in!"

Anzu turned, realizing that she had passed the reception desk without letting anyone on the nursing staff know.

"Oh…sorry."

The nurse smiled, "That's ok hun, just sign here and state your destination."

"I'm here to see Mutou Yugi"

"Oh…" her smile suddenly faded a little, "You're a friend of that boy are you?"

"Um…yeah…you could say that…"

_Some friend I've been…_

"He's had quite a number of people visit him these last couple of days. Especially his grandfather and a young blond haired boy."

Anzu finished signing in and handed the clipboard back to the nurse.

"Really? That's real nice of them."

The nurse nodded, "Yes…very caring of them."

Anzu nodded back, guilt forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, you're cleared to go on dear…you know the way right?"

"Yeah…"

Anzu thanked the nurse and continued down the hall, the guilt growing ever bigger within her.

_Why did I come back here?_

She approached the room with caution, stopping right in front of it with her hand poised at the door.

_Maybe…I should just leave…_

She shook her head, mentally slapping herself for wanting to run away again.

_No Anzu…you can't run away this time…_

She recomposed herself, then silently entered the room.

"Hey Yugi…it's Anzu…I came to visit you…"

She stopped, the sight of the boy before her only succeeding in depressing her even more.

"Yugi…"

He looked very much the same as the last time she had seen him. Only this time, he looked much frailer than he did before.

It was as if…there was no essence within him.

Almost as if…he were dead.

_That's cause he is Anzu…and you know it…_

She approached him slowly, not allowing the tears to flow until she had fixed a chair next to his bed.

"Yugi…I'm so sorry…so so sorry…"

She sat, the only response coming from the respirator near the boy.

"I…I should have come sooner."

She broke down, finally weeping for the first time in nearly a week.

"Why…why did you have to leave? Why!"

The boy laid motionless on the bed before her, denying her of an answer. She sat up and grabbed the boy from the shoulders and shook him.

"Why!? Why did you have to leave!? Why couldn't you just fight back a little longer!? Why!?"

Still…no answer.

"Why did you have to be such a damn weakling!? WHY?! ANSWER ME!"

She wept, finally giving up and falling on her knees next to his bed.

"Why…why did you have to leave me alone…why?"

Anzu clutched the tear around her neck, holding it dearly once more before removing it. She stood up and approached the boy once more, placing the necklace around his own neck before stepping away.

"Please find your way back…please…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami stared on at her sadly.

She had stayed with the boy nearly all day, finally being forced out by the nursing staff for the night. She had refused to go at first, stating that she wouldn't mind sleeping on the chair next to him if she had to. It had taken some serious convincing, but the nurse had finally talked her into leaving.

"You need sleep hun…he'll still be here in the morning. Come and see him then."

Anzu nodded silently, taking one last look at the empty shell on the bed.

"Ok…I'll be here tomorrow."

Yami watched as she approached the boy, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight Yugi."

She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Yami stood alone in the room, trying his best not to trail after her spirit.

"I…need to remain here…"

Her spirit called to his own, slowly pulling him away from the room.

"No! I can't leave!"

He held back, using every fiber of energy he had in order to remain behind. Her spirit pulled at him like a rubber band, stretching dangerously to the point of separation.

Still he held on, finally feeling his spirit separate from her own.

He fell back from the force of pulling away, rapidly sinking through the floor tiles around him after he did so. He tried to grasp at something as he sank through, but failed to successfully grab hold of something.

Yami had made a serious mistake.

He had pulled away from the only anchor that kept him in the world of the living.

Quickly he sank through, the darkness closing above his head and pulling him down to its darkest depths. He reached his hand up in a futile attempt to grab something, but only sank in faster.

The darkness began to muddle around him, drowning him slowly.

_No…I need to stay…_

He grasped blindly at the darkness above him once more, fear pushing his arm to its farthest limits.

He searched desperately, finally grabbing hold of something strong and metallic. He pulled up against the darkness, holding on to dear life to whatever he had managed to get his hands on.

Slowly, he pulled himself back up into the world of the living.

Yami pushed up against the floor, gasping for breath after his struggle. He opened his eyes slowly, only to discover that what he had held on to was the foot of the Yugi's bed.

His hand shook as he continued to hold on.

_This won't do…I need… I need a body to hold onto…_

He looked up, realizing that all he had was the empty shell on the bed above him.

_No…I can't…_

He tried to stand, but realized that he was too weak to do so. Slowly, the darkness began to pull down once again.

_No! Not again!_

It weighed down harder on him this time, pulling Yami through the floor at a quicker pace. He fell through, forcing him to grab hold of the young boys' arm before he sank completely down.

His spirit quickly tied on to the empty body, brining him back up through the surface.

Yami gasped, the ground beneath him finally becoming solid once again. He stood up slowly, regretting his previous actions.

He was now anchored down to an empty shell.

"What have I done?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu kissed Yugi on the forehead, then slowly turned to leave.

"Sleep tight Yugi."

_Find your way back…_

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up any day now." said the nurse as she led Anzu out of the room for the night.

_Ha…fat chance…_

"Maybe…"

The nurse nodded approvingly, "That's the spirit! Now go home and get some rest dear…you look like you need it."

Anzu nodded, then turned to leave.

But something refused to leave with her…

As she walked away, something kept pulling her back.

_What's…what's going on?_

On she continued, only stopping when a distant voice came to her ears.

_I…I need to remain here…_

She turned back, searching the empty hallway for the origin of the voice.

"Who's…who's there?"

Nothing, the hallway remained empty.

Anzu blinked, finally turning away and continuing on her way out. As she did, the sensation of something pulling away from her kept bothering her. After she exited the hospital though, the feeling simply vanished.

Anzu stood alone outside, the rain lightly beginning to pour around her. She placed her hand over her chest and sighed.

_Why…why do I feel so empty now?_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami stood in the corner of the room, as far away from the body as possible.

Anchoring himself down to the boys' body had been a serious mistake. He no longer could leave the room, on account that the boy could not either. All he could simply do was wait until the morning for when Anzu would return.

Morning couldn't come soon enough for the desperate spirit.

He sat alone near the window, occasionally throwing a glance to the empty body on the bed. It wasn't until pass midnight that something caught his attention.

He approached the boy, a glittering object seeming familiar to him.

"That's…Anzu's…"

He leaned in closer, examining the small tear necklace that Yugi had around his neck. He reached down and tried to touch it, but only had his hand go through it instead.

"Why would she leave this behind?"

Yami stared down at it a little longer, realization slowly forming sense in his mind.

_She…she really loved you…didn't she?_

He smiled down sadly at the boy, a feeling of unhappiness forming in the pit of his stomach. Something about that realization hurt him a little, but he couldn't understand why.

_Why did you have to leave her?_

Suddenly, a sound behind him disturbed his thoughts. Yami turned, only to discover that someone was trying to enter the room.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

Yami backed away from the bed as the door slowly opened. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway, remaining obscure to Yami's eyes.

"Who is that?"

The shadow slowly approached the boy, stopping only until he stood right next to him.

"Well, still not talking I see…"

The shadow figure laughed, a laugh that did not sound friendly.

"I'm glad little one, now to finish the job and remove you from my sights once and for all!"

The shadow leaned down near the young boy, something silver and sharp clutched in his hand.

Yami gasped, knowing full well what the intruders intentions were.

_No!_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Dun! Dun! Dun!**_

_**And there you have it folks! The end…for now at least! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffy…but if I packed any more into this I don't think FanFiction would have let me post it!(on account of its length) Don't worry though…I promise the next chapter won't take so long to post…I already have ideas buzzing crazy in my head! Well, I leave you for now…but please review so that I can be motivated to continue faster! Till then my readers….**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	11. Tale of The Body Thief

_**Hiya peeps!**_

_**Wow! I'm so freaken psyched! I actually got new people reviewing my last chapter…despite its crappiness!!! Thanks a bunch to all of those who reviewed last time…both new and old! Your reviews mean a lot to me…they're what keep me going with this story! (Consider it the gas for a car…without it…it just can't keep going!)**_

_**Well here it is…chapter 11! This a monumental moment for me…I never thought I would actually get this far! But with so many people asking for more, I just couldn't leave people hanging like that. Well, anyway…this chapter took a lot out of me…but it was one of the most fun to type up for you all! I hope everyone who reads likes it well enough, and I apologize if its not all up to par for some of you. Just read on and enjoy…**_

_**Thanks a bunch again!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-NightRaven13**_

_**P.S- 50 reviews! WOW! Let's keep them coming please!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it…(Turns to Kazuki Takahashi) There! You happy now?!**_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxx

_No!_

The shadow figure approached the small boy on the bed, blade poised to strike.

_Yugi! No!_

Without thinking, Yami lunged forward, forcing the blade off its deadly course and into the respirator instead.

"What the hell?!"

The respirator went off, slowly coming to a complete stop and sending the boy into shock.

"Damn!"

Noise could be heard outside the door, nursing staff outside rushing to the scene of the emergency. The intruder turned to leave, but not before looking back at the boy and leaning close to him.

"This is yet to be over little one…next time, I will make sure you die!" he whispered.

He turned and left, but not before recognition became evident within Yami's eyes.

He had seen the intruder before.

"You…"

But before the thought completed itself, the boy's dying gaps called back his attention.

_Yugi!_

He turned, the boy on the bed slowly fading away from the grasp of the living. The nursing staff entered as the heart monitor came to stop, forcing them to rush and try to revive him.

"Hurry! We need to get the heart started again!"

A nearby nurse charged up the machine, then slammed it onto the young boys' chest.

Nothing…the monitor remained still…the line never changing.

"Again!"

The process was repeated once more, Yami looking on with worry in his eyes.

_That body can not die! _

"Try again! Hurry!"

"But doctor…" interjected a nurse.

"Just do it again!"

The nurse nodded, trying the process once more and sending the poor boys body jolting off the bed.

_No…he can't take anymore of this…_

The body slowly began slipping away from life's grasp, loosening the ties that Yami had on him.

_No…_

Slowly, the darkness pulled away from the corners of the hospital room, reaching eagerly for the lone spirit in the center. They slid across the floor, slowly encircling both the spirit and the empty shell.

_No…you're not taking us away…I won't let you!_

The shadow reached forward, unseen by the eyes of the nursing staff, and made a grab for the soulless body.

_No!_

Without thinking, Yami lunged towards the boy, jumping between the shadow and the shell on the bed. The shadow slashed at the spirit, the force knocking him back and slowly pushing him towards unconsciousness.

The darkness greeted him as he slowly slipped away.

_Yugi…no…_

Endlessly, he fell towards the welcoming darkness.

The last words he heard, echoing around him.

"Doctor! I think he's breathing!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu gasped for breath, suddenly waking up to find she had fallen asleep on her living room couch.

The room lay dim around her, early morning light slowly finding its way through the gaps in her blinds. She sat up, her hand falling over her chest as she did so.

_Something's wrong…I can feel it…_

She turned to get up, only to be stopped by the sound of her phone ringing behind her. Anzu stared at it forebodingly, afraid to answer. After the forth ring. She had no other choice but to reach for it and pick up the call.

Her voice wavered slightly as she answered.

"He…hello?"

"Anzu! It's Jou! You gotta come over…quick!"

"What? Why?"

"Something's happen! Tell you what…just stay there and I'll come and get you instead! Be out in ten!"

"Jou! But Jou…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the dial tone greeted her ears instead.

"What…What just happened?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami choked for breath, the darkness making it hard to breath.

Despite that, he could still hear voices in the distance of the darkness.

"Take it off of him! Take it off!"

"But…is it safe?"

"Do it! Can't you see he's suffocating with it on!?"

Yami tried to reach for his throat, tried even harder to breath, but found he couldn't move his arms. He struggled desperately, trying hard to move his arms against the binding dark.

Slowly though, he felt the air return to his yearning lungs.

"Breath son…breath normally…can you hear me?"

"Why…why is it so dark in here?"

Laughter echoed around him, "Well, if you opened your eyes, you'd see that it isn't."

_Open my eyes?_

Slowly, he did as he was told. Several familiar faces around him greeting him with smiles as his vision came back into focus.

"Welcome back to the land of the living son…"

Yami blinked, suddenly sitting up in bed. Several nurses stopped him from going any further though, and pushed him back.

"Whoa son! Slow down! You just woke up after all!"

_Woke up?_

"What do you mean? What happened?"

The doctor stepped forward, fully addressing him.

"Don't you remember? You were out with Ms. Mazaki…and then…you were unfortunately hit by a car."

"Me? I didn't get hit by a car…that was Yugi!"

The doctor blinked, apparently confused. He reached forward and pointed a light into Yami's eye.

"Hmm…there might be more brain damage than we had initially believed there to be."

He held up his hand, "How many fingers do you see?"

"Five."

"Well, at least your math is still good."

The nurses laughed, finding the whole situation amusing. Yami, of course, did not.

"What happened to me?! Where am I?!"

"Calm down son. You're in the hospital…you've been in a coma for nearly a week."

"Coma? Me?"

"Yes, we nearly thought you were going to die…"

_Die? I **am** dead!_

"Where…where are the others?"

The doctor smiled, "You mean your friends? They've been visiting you nonstop since you've been here, but don't worry! We'll notify them immediately…but first…you need some rest."

The doctor motioned to the nurses, signaling them to clear the room. One by one, they all left the small room, leaving only Yami and the doctor behind.

"Now son, get some rest and I'll send someone to bring you some real food later."

The doctor smiled, then left the room as well, leaving Yami to handle his panicked emotions on his own. He sat up in the hospital bed, his heart pounding loudly in both his chest and his ears.

He had a heart…

And it was _actually_ beating…

Slowly, he slid out of the bed and approached the small bathroom near him. He switched on the lights, and turned to the mirror hanging above the wash basin.

A slightly younger version of himself peered back at him, but with several features completely wrong. It took a few seconds more to fully realize what had truly occurred.

"I…I'm Yugi's body…"

He stepped back, startled. His voice was indeed projecting out of the young boy's once empty shell.

"Oh God…what have I done?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sat fidgeting in the front seat of Jou's old car, zipping up her sweater over he pajama top.

"Ok Jou, just where the hell are we going at 6:00 in the morning!"

"Chill, you'll find out in a minute!"

Anzu glared at him, then bent down in her seat and continued to finish tying her shoes. (A/N. Something I end up doing almost every morning…)

"You could've at least let me tie my own shoes first BEFORE you pushed me into your crappy old car!"

"Hey! I said I'd be there in ten!"

"Yeah…and you were there in five!"

Jou smirked, but ignored the comment and kept right on driving.

"Well…are you going to tell me where we're going or not?"

"Yeah…" Jou motioned up ahead, "There."

Anzu turned, realization hitting her like a cold wave.

"The hospital? Jou…what happened?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Jou stopped the car, Anzu jumped out and rushed through the hospital doors.

"Hey Anzu! Wait up!"

Anzu ignored Jou's cries, and kept on running.

_No…Jou must be lying!_

On she ran, her heart beating ever faster, hope pushing her forward.

_He's got to be kidding! He's lying!_

She passed the front desk and ran down the familiar dark hallway, not stopping until she was in front of his room. She stood there for a moment and caught her breath, then slowly opened the door.

Darkness greeted her, along with another sight.

Anzu smiled at what lay before her.

On the bed laid Yugi, fast asleep with her necklace clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Yugi…"

Anzu approached him quietly, then pulled a nearby chair and sat near him.

_He came back…_

Tears began to slip down her cheeks, slight sobs escaping from her throat as well. Although her actions were not loud, they were enough to stir the boy.

"Yugi…are you awake?" she asked hopefully.

He stirred once more, then his eyes shot open.

Anzu couldn't help but flinch back in surprise a little.

"Yugi? Oh God! I was so worried!"

Yugi turned his gaze towards her slowly.

"Anzu…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat staring at him, eyes lit up with hope.

"Anzu…"

She smiled, tears slowly flowing down her eyes.

"Oh Yugi!" she jumped off her seat and hugged him, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Anzu…wait..Anzu!"

She held him tighter, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Oh God Yugi! I…I though I lost you! I'm so sorry for not saving you from that car! So…so…sorry…"

Yami sat, stroking her back and trying his best to comfort her.

"Anzu…please…you don't need to apologize…"

"Yes I do! I should…should've done something!"

Yami stared down at the top of her head, brown hair covering her crying face.

"Just…please forgive me…please…"

"Anzu…"

She turned her face up, tearful sapphire eyes staring deeply into his own.

"Please! Just do it! Say you'll forgive me! Please!"

Yami stared, not knowing how to respond.

"Please…say it…"

"Anzu…I…I…"

_I'm not who you think I am…_

"I…I forgive you…"

_Forgive me…Forgive me for lying to you…_

Anzu smiled, eyes still shinning bright from the tears she had shed.

"Thank you."

Yami couldn't help but nod in response. He had done the worst thing possible…he had lied to his one and only true friend.

But somehow…he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth either.

"Yugi…I'm so glad you're ok. Please…please don't leave me again…"

Yami stared up at her, her blue eyes pleading to seal the promise.

"I…I promise…"

He would keep up the facade…even if it meant lying to her.

_I promise Anzu…you won't lose him again…even if it means hiding myself from you…_

"Don't ever leave…"

"Hey guys! Yug! You're ok!"

Both turned, surprised to see Jou entering the room. He ran up to Yami and practically pulled him out of bed.

"Thank God Yug! We all thought we had lost ya back there!"

Yami tried his best to pull away, unaccustomed to such close contact in a long time.

"Oh! Sorry there Yugi! Didn't mean to strangle you!"

"That's ok…"

Jou stared at him for a moment, "Yug…you ok? You…look different…"

Yami turned to look up at him, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

Anzu slightly shoved Jou away, "Oh don't be ridiculous Jou! He's just been in bed for nearly a week!"

Jou blinked, then disregarded it.

"Yeah…you're right…"

Anzu smiled, then turned back to address Yami.

"Anyway…I think Jou and I should go down and get some breakfast! How's about we bring you back some?"

Yami blinked, he hadn't realized how hungry and tired he was until now.

"Uh…yeah…sounds…um…fine."

"Great…we'll be back in a few!"

Anzu pulled Jou from the shirt collar and dragged him out the door. All the while the two fought as they left the room.

Yami sat alone, thoughts never ceasing from going through his mind.

He had lied…but had lied to protect a friend.

He would keep up the charade…if only to spare them the loss.

_Anzu…he is gone from this world…but never will he be to you…I'll make sure of it…_

He stared down, the necklace still clutched in his hand.

_I will be him…if only to make you happy…_

The small tear glinted in the light, almost as if in approval.

_I will hide myself…if only to be the one you love…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxx

_**And there it ends…**_

_**I know…crappy ending…right? Well, at least I didn't end in such a bad cliffy like last time! Well, anywho…hope you guys all liked it! Please review and give your comments on the story…I really appreciate hearing what you guys have to say! Till next time my awesome readers!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	12. Voices

_**Oh hello all my lovely readers! How I have missed you all!**_

_**Ok…so no one kill me yet until I explain (Dodges a rock aimed at her head) Ok…here's what happened…um…I was busy…yeah…**_

_**(Dodges other rock aimed at her face)**_

_**Ok Ok! SO I GOT A LITTLE LAZY OK!? THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW!?**_

_**I apologize though…but just because I got a little lazy and a bit sidetracked with some school projects I was working on (Being editor and chief of a newspaper is NOT easy…don't belive anything people tell you about that!!) doesn't mean I wasn't constantly working on this story whenever I had a spare moment! I actually was! Really! Honest people! ( I nearly got caught working on it during my architecture class when I was supposed to be writing notes! Luckily…my writing on paper is so bad that my teacher had no idea that the quotations I had down were really dialog between characters…as you will see below!) Anywho…I've been so busy and overworked that I didn't answer any of the lovely reviews I received! I'm terribly sorry…but I'll answer them now for all of you!!!**_

_**Journey Maker: Yup…Yami did sort of save him from dying didn't he? Well…I'm afraid I can't answer the question of Yugi's current whereabouts though…Yami's a stickler and he ain't telling! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Dancers and Pharaohs: Yeah…I thought it was a sad ending too…glad you felt it! Thanks again for the review and I appreciate the encouragement!**_

_**Spirit Chu: Wow! A new reviewer! Thanks for the support…and I'm glad you're really getting into it…that's what I'm always hoping for!! And don't worry…I'm defiantly typing away now!**_

_**Goldenstargirl: EEKKKK! Oh my God hun! Where have you been?! I've missed both you and your reviews soooo much!! You are the reason I keep going! Anywho…sorry about Yugi…I didn't want him to leave either….but Yami is so insistent…I just can't say no to a sexy face like that! But don't worry…soon as he leaves…I'll go untie Yugi and bring him out of the closet for you!(lol) As for whether he'll be back story wise any time soon…sorry…my lips are zipped on that one!!!**_

_**To all other people: Hope you like so far…please review and encourage me to think so!! REVIEW DAMMIT!! REVIEW!!! Lol…thanks again…**_

_**Well, that's it for the intros….read on and lets get on with the story!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The guys are mine….everything else belongs to Kazuki Takahashi….(hears a gun being loaded)….ok…never mind….I own nothing…..**_

_**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX**_

A piercing scream filled the darkness around him.

"Help me!"

He turned, not knowing which way to run. The scream echoed once again, making him charge towards its origin.

"Help me! Help me please!"

He ran as fast as he could, heart racing along with his legs. Even though he grew tired, panic pushed him on towards the terrified cries for help.

"Help me!"

"Hold on…I'm coming for you!" he yelled back.

He turned a corner, running down a familiar hallway. As he approached the origin of the cries, the screaming ceased altogether.

_No, _he thought with panic pulling at his heart.

He pushed forward, slamming the door in front of him open.

What sight greeted him there paled him instantly.

"No…"

There she lay, her frail figure doused in blood.

_Her _blood…

"No!"

He fell to his knees beside the body, blood still streaming freely from the wound on her slender neck.

"No…I…"

"You were too late I'm afraid…" whispered a voice in his ear.

Before he could turn to see, pain engulfed him…

Then nothing more.

XXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke instantly, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"What happened…"

He sat up in bed, then realized he was tangled among the bed sheets. He pulled them apart with great effort, only to end up on the floor.

"Ow!"  
The door opened behind him, Grandpa Mutou peering his head inside.

"Something wrong Yugi? Why are you on the floor?"

Yami slowly stood up, then responded in his best imitation of Yugi possible.

"I'm fine Gramps…just got out of bed too fast."

Grandpa Mutou stared at him for a moment, not sure whether to belive him or not.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Yami picked up the misplaced bedcovers and began to properly arrange them on the bed.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Sugoroku looked on at his grandson for a moment longer, then proceeded to exit the room.

"You know Yugi, you don't really have to start school today if you don't want to." he announced before he left.

Yami stopped, then thought about the impending day ahead of him.

_Maybe I should wait another day…_

Yami shook his head, trying to will the thought away.

_No! Everything should go as normal as possible!_

"That's ok Gramps…I've already missed too much school for my own good."

"Well, suite yourself I suppose…just promise to be careful."

Yami turned and smiled at him, "I will."

Grandpa Mutou nodded in approval, then left the room altogether.

Yami collapsed on the bed, then sighed in relief.

"I don't know if I will be able to impersonate Yugi all day…just trying to convince his grandfather seems like a challenge enough!"

He frowned at the thought, then got up and proceeded to change into his school clothes for the day.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll see you later grandpa!"

"Very well…have a good day Yugi!"

Yami turned and ran down the street, reaching the light just before it turned green.

"I forgot…how tiring…running…can be…" he gasped before he crossed the street.

"Yugi! Hey! Wait up!"

Just as he stepped onto the other sidewalk, Yami turned to find Anzu running up to greet him.

"Anzu…"

Anzu stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Didn't you hear me? Calling to you back there?"

Yami blinked, unsure if he had heard anything aside from his own hectic thoughts.

"Um...no…"

Anzu stood up strait, then looked him in the eyes.

"Well, guess it's my fault…I should've called and told you that I was coming over…"

"Coming over…what for?"

Anzu blinked, completely confused by the question.

"Just how hard did you hit your head anyway? I always come over to walk to school with you."

Yami blinked, "You do?"

Anzu nodded, looking a little worried "Yeah…I do…"

Yami thought quickly for a response.

"Oh…oh yeah! Sorry…I guess I sort've forgot for a minute!"

She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged it off and accepted his response. Yami couldn't help but sigh in relief.

_This isn't as easy as I had perceived it to be…_

For the past two weeks since he had been released from the hospital, all Yami had been trying to do during his "recovery" time was to learn Yugi's routine. He had managed to master most of the more basic and important things, such as eating and sleeping (It had been decades since he had last done such things) but still had trouble with the more social aspects of Yugi's former life.

"So, are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"No."

Anzu stopped in her tracks, "Well, maybe you should go back home and stay another day or two."

Yami turned, surprised at her sudden suggestion.

"I appreciate the concern Anzu…but I can't stay sleeping in my room forever. Besides, I'm already way behind as it is."

Anzu nodded, then continued on walking with him.

Yami couldn't help but frown.

_She feels guilty…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallways looked different from a living persons point of view.

At least, that's what Yami figured.

For one thing, when someone is living, they have to constantly endure stares from passersby.

Especially if that someone was clinically declared dead for nearly a week, then suddenly revived out of the nowhere.

Human nature cannot help but dictate to stare at natures oddities.

In Yami's case, himself.

He walked on anyway, only stopping when he neared Yugi's locker.

_Wait…what was the combination again?_

Yami searched his mind (or more so, Yugi's) for the correct information. While the boy's spirit may have departed for parts unknown, the body never lost memory of its habits.

He lifted his hand up to the dial, surprised to see that it moved out of its own accord. A few seconds later, the locker clicked open.

_Huh…I suppose that was fairly easy._

"Hey Yug! See you finally decided to come back!"

Yami turned, only to find Jou's friendly face greeting him warmly.

_What was his name again?_

"Oh…uh…hi."

"Glad to see you up and talking Yug…you had us all worried just a few weeks ago."

Yami forced a smile as best he could.

"Um…thanks?"

"Hey, don't mention it! Just glad to have you back."

"Uh…yeah." Yami quickly grabbed the book inside, then slammed the locker shut, "Um…I have to go to class."

Yami turned and walked down the hall, sharply turning into the next corner.

_What is his name?!_

He stopped, thinking hard for the answer. He searched desperately, combing Yugi's memories like a book.

_His name…his name is…_

"Hey Yug! Wait up! We have class together remember?!"

Yami turned, Jou running up to him.

"Oh yeah…"

Jou stopped in front of him, catching his breath as best as he could.

"Gees Yug…you swear you forgot all about me or somethin'."

_How can I forget when I don't even know you!_

Jou turned his head up, concern now planted on his face.

"You are ok? Right Yug?"

Yami flinched, still trying to remember.

_His name…_

"Of course…Jou…why wouldn't I be?"

Jou blinked, then began to laugh.

"I must be losing it or somethin'! And the day hasn't even started yet!"

Yami simply stared, mentally sighing in relief.

_That was close…_

"Come on Yug…we should head to class before we're slapped with a detention."

Jou headed off, Yami following close behind.

_And the day barely begins…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxx

Yami entered class, instinctively taking his seat behind Jou.

As he approached his desk though, he couldn't help but noticed the countless of stares he was receiving from Yugi's various other classmates.

"Hey Yugi! Glad to see you made it!"

Yami turned around in his desk, surprised to see that Anzu and the other two boys he had seen her with on other occasions were there.

_I guess I'm suppose to know them too…_

The tallest of the two boys waved him over, trying to get him to join.

Jou lightly nudged Yami in the back.

"Come on Yug! Quit acting like you don't know Honda and lets go!"

Yami nodded, then walked over with Jou closely following behind him.

"Hey everyone."

"Great to see you back Yugi!" replied the one called Honda.

"Yes…quite glad to see you back in school Yugi."

Yami turned, meeting the gaze of the shorter one of the two boys who had just addressed him.

"Thank you."

The boy with the silver locks nodded, a smile slowly lighting up his features.

"You look quite well…that is to say…for someone who was…well…should I say…dead…for lack of a better word?"

Anzu turned, "Ryou!"

Ryou blushed, apparently flustered over his lack of subtlety.

"Sorry…that was quite rude of me."

"That's ok Ryou…" replied Yami.

Anzu coughed, trying her best to change the subject.

"So anyway Ryou…you think you guys are ready for todays exam?"

"Are you kidding me!?" spoke up Honda, "Never been more ready in my life!"

Jou laughed, "Really now? That's not what I heard from Ryou…"

"What!" Honda turned and glared at the silver haired boy, "You told!?"

The boy blushed, afraid to answer.

"Um…well…maybe…"

"What! You snitch!"

Honda proceeded to pounce on Ryou, Jou all the while laughing at Honda's lack of confidence.

"Looks like mister genius ain't so genius no more!"

Honda stopped for a moment, still hanging on tightly to the collar of Ryou's shirt.

"Shut up Jou! You didn't even read the damn book! You had to copy all the homework assignments from me! You don't know jack shit compared to what I do!"

Jou grinned, "Well, at least I didn't call Ryou at 2:00 in the morning cause I forgot there was a test today."

"Ha! You probably didn't know either!"

"Actually….I did know…but unlike you….I take my F with pride."

Jou slammed his hand over his chest in an ape like matter, grinning all the while.

"Ok…Jou…you're a loser, and Honda…for the love of God let go of poor Ryou will you?" replied Anzu to the boys odd antics.

Jou frowned, while Honda slowly let go of Ryou, who was quite content to be breathing normally again.

Yami simply stared at them the whole while, trying his best to comprehend how all those different personalities managed to come together to become friends.

The idea was beyond his realm of understanding.

But sometimes….good things don't need an explanation.

"Hey Yugi! Earth to Yugi! You ready for the test?"

Yami turned away from his thoughts, surprised to see that Anzu was staring right at him.

"Oh um…which test was that again?"

Jou and the other boys stopped and stared at him, Anzu looking quite worried.

"The one the guys were just fighting about…you did read the book that I dropped off for you last week….right?"

Yami blinked, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh…yeah… 'All Quiet On The Western Front' right?"

Anzu nodded, "You did read it…right?"

_Read it? I almost lived it…_

"I skimmed a couple of the pages…"

Anzu sighed, "You're just as bad as these twits behind me."

"Hey! I resent that remark!" called Jou behind her.

"Class…everyone to their seats! Play time is over…we have a test to take!"

The whole class erupted in a collective groan, then proceeded to do as they were told.

"Now class, let me remind you that this counts for half your grade…so I expect some decent scores on this when I review it."

Jou's jaw dropped, Honda laughing and pointing at him all the while.

"You're so screwed." He managed to mouthed at Jou before attention was called upon him.

"Is there something you'd like to tell the class Mr. Hiroto?"

"Um…no ma'am."

Jou snickered, pointing at Honda all the while.

Yami slowly made his way towards his desk, passing the two fighting teens as he went.

"Hey Yugi!"

Yami turned, surprised to see Ryou addressing him.

"Yeah Ryou?"

"Don't worry…I'm sure you'll do fine…" he patted Yami on the back lightly, "Besides…something gives me the feeling you're quite the expert when it comes to matters of classic literature."

Yami nodded, "Uh…yeah…"

"Well anywho…good luck just the same Yugi!"

Yami blinked after Ryou, then proceeded to sit down behind Jou.

_Great…first day of class and already I have an exam…almost makes me wish I were dead once again…_

Yami sighed, he had no other choice but to go through with the exam.

_Well, I should at least try…_

"Ok class, please put everything away while I pass out the test."

Jou handed the exam back to Yami, a look of utter worry plastered across his face.

"Honda's right…I am so screwed!"

Yami smiled and tried his best to comfort him.

"Don't worry Jou, just try your best."

"Yeah…I'm defiantly screwed."

Yami frowned.

_Yeah, well you apparently aren't the only one…_

"Silence class! Begin your test, and that includes you as well Mr. Jounouchi!"

Jou looked up and nodded "Yes ma'am."

Yami looked down at the paper in front of him, he had no idea what to do.

_Well, I suppose I should open the exam first…if I am to get anywhere at least…_

He flipped the packet open, black text glaring at him from bright white paper. He stared down at the first question.

**_What was the original title of the book, and what is its significant meaning?_**

"What?"

"Something wrong back there Mr. Mutou?"

Yami looked up, the teacher staring at him expectantly.

"Um…no ma'am"

"Well…I assumed you asked a question."

"Just thinking aloud."

The teacher nodded, gesturing to continue the exam. Yami stared back at the bright white paper in front of him, his head confused by the mere idea of the exam question.

_Ok…maybe the next question will be better…_

He blinked, even more clueless than before.

**_What year was the book published in?_**

"The hell I know…" muttered Yami.

_Of course you know…how could you have possibly forgotten?_

Yami turned, the voice startling him out of his thoughts.

_That wasn't me…_

He searched, his eyes carefully scanning the room for the source of the voice.

_Now now…you have work to do…_

His gaze snapped up towards the back of the room, his senses indicating that the origin was somewhere in that direction.

_Who…who's there?_

The voice laughed, apparently quite amused.

_Really now…you are quick to forget an old friend aren't you?_ _I can't help but feel offended…_

Yami's eyes searched, trying their hardest to find the source, but only seeing Anzu and Ryou along with a few others busy at work.

"Eyes on your own paper Mr. Mutou!" called the teacher from the front of the room.

"Sorry ma'am." replied Yami, still desperately seeking the voice.

_Yes…do keep your eyes on your own paper…you don't want people to begin thinking you're cheating off of them…not that you aren't familiar with the concept that is…_

"Who are you?"

"What was that Mr. Mutou?"

Yami turned his gaze towards the teacher, realization that he had voiced the question aloud hitting him a little too late.

"Uh…sorry teacher…thinking aloud again…"

The teacher frowned, her eyes carefully planted upon him.

"Be forewarned Mr. Mutou…one more uncalled for outburst like that and I'm afraid I'll have to send you to the deans office…on your first day back may I remind you."

Yami nodded, bringing his concentration back to the exam in front of him.

_Ok…so Yugi's mind has an overactive imagination…I'll just deal with it and move on…_

Malicious laughter echoed around the room, but Yami seemed to be the only one who could hear it.

_Oh…I'm part of no one's imagination_..._think…more like someones memory…_

Yami frowned, trying his best to block out the voice.

"Whose?" he whispered the question, not really wanting a response.

_Simple_.…_yours…_

Yami stopped, standing up off of his seat so quickly that he nearly knocked it over.

"Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!"

The whole class turned to look at him, complete silence taking over all those present in the room. Even the teacher was startled into silence for a moment before speaking up.

"Mr. Mutou…I warned you of such games!"

Yami blinked, his face sightly red from embarrassment.

_Tisk tisk tisk…really now…was that even necessary?_

"Who are you?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Anzu stood up off of her seat, worry completely taking over her actions.

"Yugi…please sit down!"

_Yes…do sit down…can't you see you're worrying the poor fair lass?_

"Shut up! Just shut up! Who the hell are you!?"

_You need a reminder…fine…hows this?_

A sharp pain suddenly overtook his body, nearly sending him to the floor.

"Yugi! Hey Yug! Whats wrong?!" called Jou, his voice suddenly sounding distant.

"Who…who are you…"

_Still don't remember?_

"Yug! Hey Yug! Come on buddy…you're starting to freak me out…"

_Well…I'm afraid you were a little too late then…_

Yami gasped, the pain increasing in magnitude, realization hitting him too late for him to properly grasp.

"You…it was you…"

Jou blinked, his eyes more than concerned now.

"Who Yug? Who are you talking about?"

But before he could even answer, darkness took over his sight as he quickly fell towards the welcoming ground.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

_**The end…**_

_**Well, for now at least folks! Hope you all liked! Sorry if it sucked….I apologize in advance for leaving you with a sort of cliffy…but I sort of didn't see the point of going any further with this chapter…but don't worry…I transferred a whole three other pages onto the next chapter (Here's hoping it doesn't totally suck balls like this one did for you! I look back on it and it seems so cliché to me…I can't bring myself to figure out why though…oh well….it'll get better soon! Big promise!) Anywho..whether it sucked or not…please review? Your reviews are my fuel…and I'm seriously running low on that right now (Hence the really really REALLY late update) so please…save an artistically inspired starving child and give a review!**_

_**Loves**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	13. Missing

_**OMG MY PEEPS!!!**_

_**I'm so freaken sorry everyone…my updating skills went down the drain since like March of this year!! Once again so very very sorry…(Bows profusely to the audience and readers) I had major major major MAJOR writers block these last couple of months…plus other school related issues that always came up! Now that summer is here (Officially today I might add…happy summer solstice to all!) and I am now done with school (Yay! I am now a high school graduate! Officially graduated this Tuesday evening! Hurray! No more school!...until college starts this fall…whimper…) I'll have plenty of down time to type up more chapters…after all the grad festivities end this week that is…(Grad Nite tonight! YEAH!!!) Anywho…I've missed you all…and with all the college applications I had to fill out these past months I never had time to respond back to all of your lovely reviews! I will do so now…if only to make up for lost time that is…**_

_**They are as follows…**_

_**Journey Maker- Well hun…glad you still are interested in the story…heres hoping I haven't lost your interest! I can't really say much as to where Yami is heading right now…you'll have to read on and find out!! Thanks again for the review and I hope you like this chapter!!**_

_**Spirit Chu- Belive me hun…I'm feeling the wrath of the fans as we speak!! I agree with you…Yami did make a total fool of himself. I'll let you in on a little secret though…that scene was partly inspired by some real life occurrences that occurred this past year in one of my classes. I have some pretty stupid friends…and often times they would engage in the dumbest of conversations. Long story short…lets just say one of them got grabby and caused the other one to yell some pretty odd things in the middle of a really quiet class one afternoon. Lol…good times…**_

_**Dancers and Pharaohs- Will do…heres the update you asked for back in March. Hope you like…read on and thanks for the review.**_

_**Dark Shining Light- Well…can't tell you whats gonna happen….that would defeat the purpose of reading!! Read on and find out…heres the updated you shouted for three times back in March. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Goldenstargirl- OMG Golden! You reviewed! Don't worry…I didn't take the slow review anal or anything. I just wanted to know how you were doing. Well…I know this response is a little late but here's hoping you're doing fine…and if you're not here's a new chapter to put a smile on your face! Thanks again for your review and here's hoping you're feeling better again!! Review soon so you can give me the 411 on your status ok? Take care!**_

_**yamiviva- A new reviewer! Thanks for the response! Don't cry though…heres a new chapter to make you feel all better! Please read on and tell me what you think.**_

_**t recorder- WOW! Another new reviewer! Thanks for the response and the really really REALLY long feedback! I loved it! And I have heard of the movie you spoke off…it was originally a Stephen King novel I belive…turned into the movie we all know as 1408. I kinda want to see it…but I'd rather read the book first. I have heard its suppost to be a really good movie…and I just saw the book this past weekend at a local Rite Aid store…but alas! I have no money!(One of the lovely perks about being a grad…YOU HAVE NO CASH!! WAAAA!) Anywho...thanks for the feedback…hope to hear from you again soon! And as for your idea on whats going on…mums the word on whether you're right or wrong on that one! Lol…**_

_**Well there you have it folks…read on and find out whats going to happen in the long awaited 13**__**th**__** chapter! Hope you enjoy…and I apologize in advance if it sucks a bit…**_

_**Anyway…enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING! I have no money to buy it with for God's sakes! Just two bucks… unless I can buy the rights to YU-GI-OH with two American dollars?Gees…life sucks when you're poor and 18…**_

_XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX_

_Help me…please help me…_

"I…I'm trying…"

_Help me please!_

"I can't…I can't find you."

_Save me…_

"Who are you?"

_Save me…please…_

The piercing scream echoed around him, a horrid sense of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach with each increasing decimal. He placed his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound, but his attempts were in vain.

"No…no…please…just stop! Just go away!"

_Help me!_

Then the screaming stopped…and nothing more.

"No…"

He ran, ran through the darkness, searching for the one calling out for help.

"No! Where are you?!"

_Stop…you're too late…you always are…_

He stopped running, recognition coming to him.

"You…it's you isn't it…what have you done!?"

_Nothing…I simply took what was rightfully mine!_

"You…you had no right!"

_You don't even know what you're talking about…besides…you're one to talk…_

He clenched his fists, ready to strike if needed.

"What are you talking about!? You make no sense!"

_The body…the body you stole…you had no right to take that…but you did…_

He stopped, unable to answer.

"I took nothing…if anything, I saved it!"

_Then so did I…I saved her…saved her from you!_

The pain returned, much worse than it had been the first time he had felt it.

"What…why …why are you doing this!?"

_Because…you're dead…and you should've stayed that way!_

The pain deepened, almost as if he were being stabbed through the stomach. He glanced down weakly, realizing that he was indeed bleeding profusely from where the pain emanated from.

_Die…and stay that way…_

He gasped, borrowed life slowly leaving his grasp.

"No…I can't leave…I promised…"

The blood flowed warmly onto his hands, despite feeling cold all over. He tried pressing back what little trickled out, but only succeeding in causing more pain to erupt throughout his weakened body.

He cried out, wanting it all to end.

"Yugi? Yugi! What's wrong ? Yugi!"

"Hey Yug! Come on buddy! What's wrong!?"

He groaned, the intense pain making him want to hurl.

"Yugi! Please…what's wrong!?"

"It hurts…it hurts so much…"

"What hurts!? Yugi! Wake up and tell us whats wrong!"

Yami stopped.

_Wake up?_

He opened his eyes weakly, the light slightly blinding him at first.

"I…I was asleep?"

Jou scoffed, "Asleep? I thought you fell into a coma again!"

Anzu docked Jou in the arm.

"That isn't funny Jou!"  
Jou whimpered, rubbing his arm sorely.

"Sorry…no need to hit me though!"

Anzu glared, daring Jou to speak up again. After she failed to receive a response from him, she turned her sights back to Yami.

"Are you ok? You had us worried."

"Yeah…" he sat up slowly in bed, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You're not in pain anymore are you?"

"N…no…" he replied, suddenly feeling the full effect of his weakened state. It had been decades since he had felt such things, making him more than un immune to its effects. He felt completely beat, sending him crashing right back onto the pillow.

"Yugi! Whats wrong?!"

"I…I don't feel so good…"

Jou and Anzu shot a glance at each other, worry clearly written upon their faces. She carefully raised her hand and brushed away at the blonde locks obscuring his eyesight, the action making her gasp.

"Yugi…your hair…its damp…"

She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, the warmth startling her.

"You have a fever! Why didn't you say so!?"

Yami smiled weakly, "Oh…so that's what that was?"

Jou couldn't help but snicker, earning him a glare from Anzu.

"Jou….this isn't funny! This is serious! Yugi is sick…he shouldn't be here in school like this!"

Jou blinked, all laughter gone from his eyes.

"Chill Anzu…its just a fever…let him rest and he'll be fine. It's not life threatening or anything…the kid's been through a lot worse before…"

"And that's precisely why he shouldn't be here in his condition!" Anzu countered.

"For God's sakes Anzu…you're acting like the poor kid's mother! Lay off of him already…he'll be fine…"

Anzu glared, then stood up abruptly from her chair and stormed off.

"Fine! See if I care what happens to him!" she turned back once to look at him, "Sorry for giving a damn Yugi!"

"Hey…Anzu….wait!"

But he was too late, she had already left the nurses' office.

The room was left silent for a moment, Jou breaking the silence after a minute or so like always.

"Aww don't worry Yug…you know how girls can be! Just let her cool off and she'll be back before lunch time."

Yami nodded, his eyes never leaving the door from where Anzu had just left from.

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"Of course! Don't worry about her! Besides…look on the bright side…."

Yami turned, his eyes finally meeting Jou's gaze.

"The bright side? And what would that be Jou?"

Jou smiled, his grin increasing by the second.

"We don't have to take that test anymore…teacher excused all of us after you passed out on the class. You should've seen her though! She looked paler than you when she saw you knocked out on the floor! Practically forgot all about the test right there and then!"

Yami smiled, that indeed was the bright side of things.

"Well…I've blabbed on too long…I'm only here on a twenty minute pass. If I don't get back soon, the teacher is gonna think I ditched the period again!"

Yami frowned, "Ditched? Again?"

Jou waved his hand away.

"Never mind! I'll just see ya later Yug…I'll be back before lunch to see you…even if it means that I gotta get myself hurt in order to get back in here!"

"Gee Jou…you don't have to be so…"

Yami stopped suddenly, a coughing fit stopping him from finishing his sentence. Jou couldn't help but look concern.

"You ok Yug?"

"Yeah…I'm…fine…"

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah…just go…I'll…see you later…"

Jou stopped, he looked reluctant to leave.

"Go Jou…I'll be fine…"

"Ok, I'll just see ya later buddy…hope you feel better…"

Jou turned, then jogged out the door in order to get back to class. Yami looked on as his coughing continued.

_Maybe…maybe I am sick…it has been a while since I last was…maybe I've forgotten what it feels like?_

He gasped, the coughing fit getting worse and racking his whole body, making him expel phlegm onto his hand.

_Ugh…that wasn't very pleasant…_

He looked down, a substance other than phlegm present instead.

"What…"

It was blood…

_His_ blood.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu walked off, still fuming over Yugi and Jou's behavior.

"The nerve of those guys! I have the decency to care and they act like total asses about it! I'll show them! As soon as Yugi gets better…I'm gonna kill him!"

"Really Anzu? You sure you want that to happen again? You didn't seem too happy on nearly losing him the last time…"

Anzu turned, her anger increasing over the idea that someone had listened in to her angry muttering.

"What the hell do you…oh…hey Ryou…"

Ryou smiled, a light blush covering his face.

"Sorry…I couldn't help but hear the insane ramblings of Ms. Mazaki as she walked down the hallway."

Anzu frowned, "They weren't that insane."

"Well, If I recall…you were wishing death upon poor Yugi…if that isn't insane I really don't know what is."

"Ok…I'll give you that much."

Ryou nodded in agreement, Anzu smiling slightly in return.

"Sorry…it's just those jerks can make me so mad sometimes. I try to be concern for those guys and they just laugh in my face for it! Makes me wonder why I even bother…"

"Simple…you're a good natured person Anzu…you can't help but care."

Anzu looked up, surprised to see that Ryou seemed quite sincere about what he had just stated.

"Heh…thanks Ryou…that was really sweet of you."

Ryou looked away quickly, his normally pale features taking up a pinkish hew once again.

"Oh…there's…there's no need for that…I…I was merely being honest…"

Anzu smiled, "Yeah…thanks anyway though. You really are a great friend to have Ryou…really…"

Ryou nodded, "You're…you're welcome."

"Don't mention it"

Anzu turned, the bell ringing overhead signaling the end of class.

"Uh oh…I was supposed to be back in class before the period ended…"

Ryou nodded in agreement, "Yeah…I as well…"

They smiled, then proceeded to leave in opposite directions.

"See you during lunch Ryou!"

"Very well" he called back over his shoulder as he ran back to class.

Anzu ran on, unaware that every one of her steps were carefully being watched from afar.

_Soon…you will be mine…_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami struggled out of bed, legs buckling slightly as his feet touched the floor. He managed to grab on to the bed post just before his legs threatened to cave in altogether. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one who noticed the sudden motion.

"Young man! Just where do you think you're going?"

Yami turned, surprised by the sudden call of attention. He pushed himself up slightly, if only to achieve a look of calm.

"No…Nowhere."

The nurse stared, a look of scrutiny clearly planted across her face.

"Really? It certainly did not look like it."

Yami smiled sheepishly, trying Yugi's approach to a situation of similar proportions.

"Young man…go back to bed and stay there until I say it's ok to leave."

Yami nodded, but still refused to move from his present location.

"I'll come back to check on you in a little while." She replied, emphasizing the fact that she would return.

Yami watched her leave carefully, eyes never leaving her receding back until she was completely out of sight. He sighed slightly after she left, a sudden sense of dread taking control of his emotions.

"I can't stay here. I need to leave before any of the others return."

He looked over at the rolled up bunch of bed sheets, carefully lifting them up to see what they concealed.

"I need to dispose of these quick…"

He pulled them off, revealing the various spots of blood that grotesquely decorated a rather large part of the sheets. He had managed to stop coughing after a little while, but unsuccessfully managed to keep the white linen surrounding him clean.

His only problem now was getting rid of them before anyone else noticed anything wrong.

"I need to leave…"

He slowly walked over to the door, carefully peering around the corner to see if the nurse was nowhere in sight. After a light scan of the office before him, he slowly made his way out, the bundle of sheets tightly secured under his arm.

"No one needs to know…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not talking to you Jou."

"Aww come on Anzu, we were just playing around!"

"Tell me about it…"

Jou groan, he had been trying to convince Anzu otherwise for the past twenty minutes of lunch. So far, he had unsuccessfully managed to do so. When it came to arguments, Anzu could be as stubborn as he was.

"Please Anzu, just hear me out for a sec yeah?"

Anzu continued on eating her sandwich, her gaze not once budging in his direction.

"Anzu! Come on!"

"God Jou, just leave her alone already! Your begging is seriously starting to annoy me."

Jou glared to his left, Honda taking a drink of his soda all the while.

"Shut up Honda! Nobody asked you!"

"Perhaps you should follow Hiroto's advise Katsuya. Your begging is truly annoying as well as pathetic."

Jou turned around towards the direction of the voice, annoyance increasing by several decimals after he realized who it was.  
"Shove off Kaiba…this don't concern you!"

The young CEO smirked, amazed at the fact that he had gotten a rise out of Jou.

"When you beg as loud as you do, it becomes every ones concern."

Jou stood up abruptly, hand shut into a fist and ready to attack.

"I said shove the hell off Kaiba! This don't concern you!"

Honda stepped in, putting a barrier between Jou and the bemused CEO behind him.

"Jou…calm down dude. Don't go off and start something you might regret later."

Jou glared, hatred clearly gleaming in his eyes.

"Move Honda…little rich boy over there is finally gonna get it."

Honda stood his ground, not moving an inch despite Jou's threat.

"No Jou…we don't want any more trouble today."

"Yes katsuya. Honda is quite right, you don't want to end up like your little emo friend Mutou now do you."

Both boys turned, all other matters left aside.

"What did you say you snotty little rich punk!?"

The CEO smiled, delicately putting his spoon aside.

"You heard me Katsuya…unless you're as deft as you are stupid."

"That's it! You asked for it!"

Jou jumped, Honda closely following behind. The CEO merely moved aside, dodging both incoming assaults without difficulty. Both boys ended up crashing into the floor, landing in the most painful of ways.

Anzu jumped off her seat, "Jou! Honda!"

Kaiba merely turned and looked down at them both.

"Pathetic…"

Jou quickly reacted, fist at the ready.

"You snotty little bastard!"

Before he managed to collide, the CEO grabbed his hand and stopped its course. Jou cringed as Kaiba crushed his fist with ease and slammed it onto the table.

"Truly pathetic Katsuya."

"What's going on over there?!"

All present turned, apparently calling more attention than needed. Kaiba let go of Jou's hand, but not before encouraging a threat.

"This isn't over Katsuya."

"Belive me rich boy, I ain't done with you."

"Now what exactly is going on here?"

Anzu stepped in, excuses already forming in her mind.

"Oh nothing Mr. Nokayama…just having a friendly conversation."

Mr. Nokayama nodded, then turned his attention to Kaiba for support.

"Is this true Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba merely stared, "Whatever…"

"See? Friendly conversation! Now Jou, you mind going with me to my locker? I belive I forgot something in there."

Before Jou could respond, Anzu grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him off. Mr. Nokayama merely stared, confusion clearly written upon his face.

The minute they turned the corner into the hallway, Anzu aggressively pushed Jou into the lockers behind him.

"What the hell is your damn problem Jou?! Don't you ever think before you go swinging your damn fist into everything!?"

"That bastard was talking shit! What was I suppost to do?!"

"Fuck off! What else?!"

Jou stared, mouth gaping open. Never had he heard Anzu curse, especially that profusely before.

"Did…did you just say what I think I heard you say?"

"Oh get over it Jou! At least I didn't nearly hit a guy…and miss that badly!"

Jou continued to stare, holding his limp hand all the while. "Well how was I suppost to know the guy had a damn gorilla grip!"

Anzu looked down at his hand, "Oh you're such a big baby."

She picked it up, earning a painful wince from Jou.

"Come on…guess I'm talking you to the nurse then…as much as I'd rather have you in pain otherwise."

"Gee Anzu…love you too."

"Yeah yeah…whatever."

Anzu dragged him away, purposely pulling him by his injured hand down the hallway.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He crashed in, legs threatening to give away beneath him.

Before he slipped down any further, he grabbed hold of the garbage can beside him, carefully depositing the sheets inside.

"There…now no one will need to know."

_But I will…_

Yami turned, nearly falling as he did so.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_Must we go through this again? This is getting quite tiring…_

"Who the hell are you!"

_You know who I am…but do you know who you are?_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu pushed Jou inside.

"Nurse! I brought you another patient!"

Jou smirked, walking in the direction of Yugi's room.

"Hey Yug! Told ya I'd get myself back in here to see ya!"

He stopped, finding the room empty.

"That's weird…"

"What is Jou?" asked Anzu as she walked in behind him.

"Yugi…he ain't here."

Anzu poked her head inside, a look of confusion dawning on her face.

"Hm…guess he went home or somethin"

Anzu continued to stare, something about the situation not feeling quite right to her. She turned and headed into the office.

"Nurse! Nurse!"

The nurse poked her head out of her office door, clearly not amused with the constant call for her attention.

"Now what's all the commotion out here? I have a student sleeping in the next room…"

"Uh…no you don't actually" called Jou from the back room.

"What?"

The nurse walked in to take a look, frantically opening doors and checking for the boys whereabouts. When the search turned out empty, the nurse grabbed the black phone hooked to the wall.

"Mr. Nokayama…one of our ill students is missing…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami leaned against the restroom wall.

"What do you want! Why won't you leave me alone!?"

_Because…dead things are suppost to stay dead!_

"Leave me the hell alone!"

He grabbed the garbage can near him, then shoved it away with all his strength. It landed with a heavy crash against the floor in front of him. Sinister laughter filled the room and echoed around him after the sound of the garbage can died down.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

_Never…_

"Argh!"

He slammed his fist into the mirror, shattered glass and blood littering the floor in front of him.

_Oh dear…looks like seven years of bad luck for you I'm afraid…_

Yami turned his gaze up into the fragmented pieces of the mirror before him, amber eyes meeting his own stare.

"Wait…amber?"

He stared again…realizing that a different reflection met his own.

"Yugi?"

The boy in the cracked mirror nodded, an odd look plastered across his pale face.

"Run Yami…" he whispered frantically. "Run!"

"What?"

But before he had time to react, a pain began to engulf him in the midsection. He slowly began sinking towards the floor, but not before a whisper resonated in his ear.

"Die…"

His vision blurred, darkness slowly taking its place. As the light slowly became engulfed by the darkness, a slightly blurred figure caught his attention.

"Who…"

The figure leaned in closer, eyes full of concern, dark hair pulled back by what looked like a pink ribbon.

"No!" whispered the figure "Don't die…please don't die Atem!"

"Who?"

Darkness took hold, then nothing more.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

_**Dun! Dun! Dun!**_

_**And there you have it my friends…the end of the long awaited chapter 13! I know it probably sucked….and I apologize again for its crappiness, but at least its out right?! Well…thanks again for all those that read and reviewed last time…and here's hoping you guys haven't gotten so bored waiting around that you won't review this time. Please consider reviewing again this time! It is very much appreciated! Well…till lates folks!!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	14. Lost and Found

_**Hello all my happy pappy readers!**_

_**Ok…I'm apologizing in advance for two things before I being…**_

_**Number one…I'm sorry for the 'month into the summer' update. I know I promised more sooner…but I just got a new laptop for school so I had to do a lot of file transferring before I could continue. No matter though, I love my new computer so I'm happy with that.**_

_**Now…number two…I apologize in advance for the really crappy chapter. I seriously struggled with this one so forgive me if it just plain sucks this time around. Apparently the dog days of summer not only succeed in making everything boring…but succeed in bringing about a killer writers block for me too. Sorry once again…**_

_**Anyway….all I could really say this time around is read on and try very hard not to flame me after you are done! Oh….reviews are greatly appreciated this time around too…not just alerts stating that I'm suddenly in everyone's fav story or story alert list. While those are nice…a little review here and there would be cool too…if only to say hi or to say my story needs a little work (although the hello would be very much preferred)**_

_**Well…once again read on and please review ok!? Enjoy!**_

_**P.S- Oh….before I forget I also apologize for not responding to your reviews this time around…with the new computer and all I seemed to have lost my copies of those reviews! I promise to reply to your reviews this time around ok…so read on and see you at the end!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Once again…I own nothing ok! Meh!**_

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

The nurse hung the phone back on the receiver, and then turned her attention back to the two confused teens standing in the doorway.

"Yes missing…as in gone? Not here? Does that clarify things for you a little better?"

Anzu blinked, taken a little aback by her comment.

"Geez lady…she was just asking a simple question…no need to be a bitch about it." muttered Jou as the nurse hurried pass them and out the room.

"Man…what's her problem?"

Anzu merely stared on, "I don't know Jou…but something seriously is not right here…"

"Tell me about it? Since when do nurses' have a bedside matter that bad! I can see why Yug left here the minute she was outta sight! I would've done the same thing!"

Anzu glared, "Jou…I'm serious…something isn't right. Yugi wouldn't just leave without saying anything."

Jou walked over and picked up some bed sheets that were still littered on the floor, untouched, then proceeded to sit down on the empty bed.

Jou shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe gramps came by and took him home."

"No…I don't think so…"

"Well, what makes you think so otherwise?"

"Because…" Anzu walked over and pulled the leftover sheets out of Jou's grasp. "Yugi wouldn't leave if he was hurt and bleeding."

Jou blinked, "Anzu…what the hell are you talking about?"

She held them up, a small bright splotch of red visible against the white.

"Anzu…what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know…but I seriously have a really bad feeling about this…"

Jou stood up, "Ditto"

"We have to find Yugi…_Now_."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long dark hallway greeted him with all its familiar empty horror.

He stepped cautiously, his footsteps echoing all around him with every small step he took. How he got there he wasn't even sure, but finding a way out was suddenly a very insistent priority.

What seemed the most disturbing was its odd familiarity, despite the fact that he was more than certain that he had never been there before.

"Hello?"

His response was his own voice thrown back in a harsh echo. He continued on anyway, despite all instincts screaming at him to go back.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

The harsh silence continued, only slightly interrupted by an almost quiet whimper in the distance. At first, it was hardly noticeable, but as he continued forward the whimpering increased with frighten clarity.

"Hey! Who's there? Does someone need help?"

The whimpering continued sounding slightly muffled as he approached the end of the hallway.

"Hey! Where are you?"

He looked around, placing his ears against the doors around him in order to listen for the source of the sound. He pulled on a door handle every once and a while in order to call attention on the other side.

"Are you in here?"

He continued listening in and trying the doors, none of which would open for some odd reason. Just as he was about to give up, the whimpering suddenly became muffled screaming, alarming him even more.

"Where are you?!"

He turned back down the hallway, pounding his fists against doors and kicking them with all his might. None would give in, only increasing his alarm even more with each passing second.

"Open up damn you!"

He slammed his whole body against one of the doors, surprisingly giving way on the third hit. He stumbled in, falling against the cold floor beneath him as he did so.

The muffled screaming stopped, replaced by the whimpering he heard before.

He pushed himself off the floor, his gaze carefully scanning the dark surroundings of the room as he did so.

The sight before him only managed to alarm him even more.

"Oh God…"

He stood up and rushed over to the figure in the far back of the room. Hands and legs were tied down onto the chair they were sitting in, while their head was completely covered by what looked like a pillow case.

"Don't worry…I'll get you out right now…"

He began untying the slender figures legs, then quickly followed by their wrists. Bruises where already forming where the ropes and been hastily tied to stop both escape and proper blood circulation.

"Don't worry…you'll be safe now…" he replied in hushed whispers meant to be soothing.

The figure only continued to whimper as he worked the strings around the pillow case, trying his best to get them off as quickly possible. He hastily pulled them off, taking the pillow case off with them. Underneath, both the figures eyes and mouth were bound and gagged, gaining a startled and disgusted response from him.

"Who the hell did this to you?" he wondered aloud.

He carefully unbound the mouth, then quickly proceeded to unfasten the cloth around the victim's eyes.

"There…are you ok? Who did this to you?"

The figures dark hair fell about their face, hiding them from his line of sight.

"Hey…" he shook their shoulder, trying to get a response.

"Why…why didn't you help me?" sounded a small voice as a reply.

He looked down at the hidden figure, confusion dawning upon him.

"What? I just untied you…what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you help me…why did you let him do this to me?"

"Do what?"

The figure began to whimper again, an occasional sob escaping their shaking body.

"You let him do this to me…and now…now he's going to kill you…"

"What?"

"He's going to kill you…you need to get out…run…"

He bent closer, taking grasp of the figures slender shoulders.

"What are you talking about? Who did this?"

The figure looked up suddenly, her frightened gaze piercing his own, making him jump back startled.

"Run…he's coming after you…RUN!"

"You…I…I know you…"

"Run! Run Atem! Run!"

He looked at her, her dark gaze pleading to him, imploring him to turn away and leave.

"RUN!"

He turned, the side of his face colliding with a hard object.

"No! No! Leave him alone! No! Atem no!"

He struggled to keep his vision in focus, only catching sight of blurry objects before him as he fell.

_No! Atem! Wake up! Wake up please!_

He struggled, the insistent voice growing faint.

_No…wake up…wake up please…_

He felt his body shake, almost as if someone else were taking hold of him.

_Wake…up…please…please…Yugi…_

He weaved in and out of consciousness, vision either darkening or fading with increasing speed.

_Wake up! Say something! Yugi…please!_

_We gotta get him out of here Anzu…the kid is losing a lot of blood here…_

His body shook once more, startling him back into focus.

"Yugi? Yugi are you alright?

He stared upward, half expecting to see a dark frightening gaze staring back down at him.

Bright worried blue eyes stared at him instead

"Hey…Yugi…are you ok? What happened?"

"I…I don't know…my hand hurts…"

Anzu turned her gaze towards his hand, gasped, then pulled off the blue ribbon tie she wore around the collar of her school uniform.

"This looks bad…Jou…go call the nurse and tell her we found him."

Jou poked his head out of a nearby stall, nodded, then turned to leave.

"Will do!"

"And tell her to bring down a wheelchair for him or something!" she called out to his receding back.

As soon as he left, Anzu turned back her concerns to the injured young man before her.

"You ok? How do you feel?"

"Tired…"

She looked down at his hand again, shards of glass were clearly embedded all over, blood ever flowing with increasing speed.

She couldn't help but suppress back the urge to get up and run out of the room.

"Don't look down anytime soon ok?"

"Why?" he asked weakly.

"Just don't…"

She untied the tie as quickly as shaky hands would permit, then wrapped it loosely around his bleeding hand.

"You owe me a new tie by the way."

Yami couldn't help but smile weakly at her, "Remind me again later…"

"Good heavens! What happened here!?"

Anzu turned, surprised to see both the nurse and Jou arrive so quickly.  
"Who cares what happened? Can't you see there's a kid bleedin' to death on the floor here?"

The nurse nodded, trying her best to recompose herself, then addressed the tall blond boy standing next to her.

"Ok…help him up onto the chair…"

Jou rushed over to Anzu, then carefully pulled Yami to his feet and onto the awaiting chair.

"Alright young man, I believe it's high time I called in a family member to take you home."

Yami simply nodded in response, too weakened to say anything further.

The nurse sighed, then turned and wheeled her troubled patient out the door, leaving Anzu and Jou surrounded by shattered glass and blood.

"What the hell happened in here Anzu?"

Anzu looked down at the surrounding glass, worry clearly crossing her mind.

"I don't know Jou…I seriously don't know…"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat on his bed, school books carelessly bunched on the floor beside him.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Fine…a little sore, but fine."

Sugoroku Mutou couldn't help but look at his grandson suspiciously. From what he had heard from the school nurse, his grandson should have been far from feeling fine.

"Are you sure Yugi?"  
"I'm fine grandpa…really…I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes grandpa! Don't worry! The doctor said it's just probably the flu that I caught."

Sugoroku continued to stare, "What about your hand?"

Yami flinched slightly at the mention, but stared down at the heavily bandaged monstrosity anyway.

"It hurts a little…but I think its ok…"

"I find that hard to believe…" muttered Sugoroku in response.

"What was that grandpa?"

The elder Mutou turned his attention back in surprise, he hadn't expected to voice that aloud.

"Uh…I said I think I'll go make you some soup for that flu…"

"Ok grandpa…"

Sugoroku smiled, then turned to leave.

"Now get some rest Yugi, doctor also said you lost a decent amount of blood so you need your rest."

"Will do grandpa…"

Yami waited until the elder man had closed the door behind him before he stuck his uninjured hand in his pocket. Slowly, he pulled out the blue tie Anzu had used as a temporary bandage, now completely stained with blood, and held it before him.

"Guess I owe you a new tie Anzu…"

He sighed, then put the tie aside, staring all the while at his injured hand.

"What's wrong with me?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with him?"

She let a plate drop into the sink with a dramatic clatter, startling her out of her train of thought.

"Something wrong in there Anzu honey?"

Anzu turned her head towards the kitchen doorway, ready to respond.

"No mom! A plate just slipped out of my hand!"

"Ok…you be careful in there…I don't want to find any of the fine china in pieces in the garbage."

Anzu rolled her eyes, it was rare when her mother threw the garbage out, let alone search through it.

"No problem mom…"

She rinsed out the last of the sud infested plates, then dried her hands off on the apron around her slender waist.

"Well sweetie…I'm off to the airport!"

Anzu walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Suitcases were cluttered together near the apartment door, while her mother busily fretted around to see if she had everything in order.

"Ok…everything seems in place…all I have to do now is find my car keys…"

Anzu rolled her eyes once again, "They're in your coat pocket mom…like always."

Mrs. Mazaki turned toward her daughter and smiled sheepishly in response, "Oh yeah…that's right…"

She turned back around and continued searching, "Now where's my coat?"

"In the hall closet…like always mom…"

Mrs. Mazaki smiled at her daughter, "What would I do without you sweet heart?"

"I don't know mom…but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to find things half the time."

Mrs. Mazaki couldn't help but laugh, "Oh I'm going to miss you Anzu. Are you sure you won't need any extra money or something else while I'm gone?"

Anzu shook her head, "Nope…I'm pretty sure I'll be ok here until dad comes home next Friday."

Mrs. Mazaki nodded, "Well alright then, I'll be off on assignment for two weeks now ok? I'll see you then."

Anzu stepped up and hugged her mother tightly, a small fragment of her not wanting to let go.

"Bye mom. Be careful…and take lots of good pictures ok?"

Mrs. Mazaki smiled as she gathered her suitcases and headed out the door, "Of course Anzu dear…I am a photojournalist after all…its what I do!"

Anzu smiled, "Have fun."

"Will do!"

Anzu watched as she closed the door behind her, then walked over and watched as she drove away from the living room window.

She sighed, somehow she couldn't stop from feeling that small sense of loneliness every time one of her parents left.

"Well…looks like I'm on my own…again…"

She flopped down on the sofa nearest to her, staring up at the ceiling all the while, trying her best to recall what she had been thinking about previously.

Yugi.

She flinched slightly at the mere memory of his name.

"God…what the hell is wrong with you Yugi?"

She looked down at her white blouse, the absence of her blue ribbon tie making her blush for some strange reason.

"He owes me a new one…"

She turned her head sideways, the house phone coming into her view. The thought slowly crawled into her mind, then lingered there to debate its possible choices.

Should she or should she not call?

Anzu couldn't help but frown slightly. She couldn't understand why the idea seemed so difficult to execute, let alone why it worried her to do so.

She needed someone who could provide an answer, or at least a theory as to what was going on. Someone who knew as much as she did about Yugi and his regular run with misfortune.

Someone who knew…

Someone like…

Yami.

Anzu flinched again. It had been a while since she last conjured up the name, let alone suggested it as a possible solution to a problem. To think up the name alone brought about both a strange sadness and a sinking feeling to her stomach.

Yami. If only she could talk to him again…

She groaned, "What did I do to deserve all this?"

Anzu sat for a minute longer, then stood up in mere annoyance after failing to come up with a less direct solution.

There was no other alternative.

She would just have to talk to Yugi face to face, if only to receive a mild explanation as to what had gone on with him today.

After a minute more of debate, Anzu finally went down to the hall closet and pulled out one of Jou's 'borrowed' hooded sweaters.

"Guess I'm gonna have to do this the awkward way…"

She zipped it up, grabbed her house keys on the way out, then headed out the door. The late cloudy afternoon greeted her with an odd chill, despite being well away into the spring season.

"Looks like it might rain" she muttered as she walked on and stared at the dark sky ahead of her.

Well a near block away behind her, someone else stared at the sight ahead of them as well.

"All alone with no one to guard you…quite a serious mistake Mazaki…quite a serious mistake indeed…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**And there you have it folks!!**_

_**Once again I apologize to all my expectant readers for updating so late after I had promised sooner…and once again I apologize for the lack of real action or answers in this chapter. Don't worry if it feels like its dragging on too much…it will pick up pace by next chapter! Well any who…thanks again for reading and I hope to hear from all of you lovely readers again soon!!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	15. Fleeing from Reality

_**Hey there again all of my remaining readers!!**_

_**Oh my….where to start all the apologies? (Dodges a rock aimed at her head….is met with a shot gun in the face) Um….well…what can I say…I got sidetracked a little? Ok...that and I had lost my muse and urge to continue on with the story. In all honesty…I'm actually thinking of going off into hiatus all together with this! Maybe after another chapter or so…I don't know…we'll see after this round of reviews and receptions….**_

___**Anyways….my uber sincere apologies to all who continue reading and still have come across no new material in this story!! With college and all…it's kind of hard to keep leisure things like this on track! Sorry to all again…and I hope you don't refrain from reading just because the updates are not as frequent as they use to be….I'm sincerely starting to miss high school now!!! Anyway…please feel free to read on and review….if you wish that is!**__** Once again…I must apologize for the way this chapter came out….I have no idea what happened. Maybe the fact that I worked on this in little segments throughout the last few months coupled with the fact that I finished this in the wee hours of the morning (Seriously….my brain is frazzled everyone) is what led to the god awful production of a chapter we have here! Anyways…just read and try not to flame me after u are done!!**_

_**And now for the very very VERY late author responses to your small but meaningful reviews…**_

_**Dark Shining Light- Well here it is hun! The next (and possibly one of the last!) chapter you so graciously asked for! Sorry for the not so ASAP response as well as chapter post. Here's hoping you like! Thanks again for the review!**_

_**Goldenstargirl- Oh hun! How I enjoy hearing from you! Sorry I don't respond as quickly or as often as I used to! I read your review…..very interesting hypothesis you have there. As for whether you are right about your guesses…can't say! I know…I'm horrid…but it makes the suspense all the more fun! All I'll give out on that is that you're not exactly right…but you're not quite wrong either!! Lol….evil I know!! Don't worry though…I didn't mind your long review….it thrilled me actually! Don't ever shut yourself up in a lo**__**n**__**g review ever again! I love to see those huge paragraphs!! Anyway…thanks again!!**_

_**You heard that all? HUGE paragraphs are greatly appreciated!!**_

_**Yamiviva- Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the review…hope you like this chapter!!**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Rock 114- Thanks for the review! Really appreciated! I'm glad you think my story is gory…it makes me feel all mushy inside!! Lol…thanks a lot!**_

_**And to all the invisible readers out there…..hopes you like! Thanks for reading the story thus far….here's hoping I keep it going!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this story! Ok….maybe not even that!! Lol……**_

_**And now…..on with the story…..**_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why?_

_Why didn't you help me?_

"Hmm?"

_Help…Atem…_

_Help me now…please!_

Yami struggled awake, the sleep that had overcome him earlier not wanting to loosen its hold on him. He lifted his groggy head off the pillow, blinking away the sleep that still lingered in his eyes. He turned his head automatically towards the digital clock next to his bed, the green neon light glowing an eerie 5:30 in the late afternoon.

He grabbed hold of the clock with his good hand and held it close to his still groggy eyes.

"5:30? Already? But why is it so dark…"

He trailed off, then took a look towards the skylight near his desk. Dark clouds heavy with rain had settled over Domino in the period he had been sleeping, painting the view from his window an ominous gray.

"Looks like rain…"

He sat up in bed, then slowly made his way towards the door, opening it only a crack to take a look at the hallway outside. When no apparent movement was made, Yami proceeded to poke his head outside only to be greeted by the glow of the TV in the living room.

"Guess the elder Mutou is done for the day…"

"Yugi? Is that you son? Are you awake already?"

Yami quickly cleared his throat, then did his best to revert back into Yugi's slightly younger voice.

"Ahem…ah…yeah! I'm awake grandpa!"

The elder Mutou couldn't help but turn his head back towards the direction of his grandsons' room. Something about his response seemed slightly off as well as suspicious.

"Yugi…are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"Do you need anything?

"No"

"Are you sure son?"

Yami slightly hesitated, afraid if he hurried his answer it would sound unconvincing.

"Um…yeah…I'm sure grandpa."

Grandpa Mutou looked on, still unsure of whether he should check up on his grandson or not.

"All right Yugi…just don't hesitate to call me if you need me son."

Yami absentmindedly nodded his head even though the elder Mutou had no way of seeing him respond. He turned and retreated back into the dark bedroom, closing the door as quietly as he could.

"That was close"

He looked down toward his still bandaged hand and couldn't help but groan a little. While most of the pain had ebbed away (Due highly to the downing of some very good prescription painkillers) it was still throbbing slightly in a very annoying fashion. Yami picked at the wrappings, only succeeding in breaking the skin underneath and drawing out more blood.

"Damn! That wasn't very smart!"

He turned and grabbed a box of tissues from the bedside table, pulled out as many as he could, and quickly began to dab at his reinjured hand. Tissue after tissue was carelessly dropped on the bedroom floor, each and every one stained slightly if not completely with blood.

"God, why won't it stop?"

He pressed the wound with his good hand, hoping maybe it would cease that way, but only succeeded in bringing more pain about. Yami couldn't help but groan in pain, but quickly silenced himself as best he could, if only to avoid arousing more suspicion from the elder Mutou down the hall.

He looked at his hand, blood pooling in his palm with increasing speed. It flowed from the center down his wrist, a strange warmth coating his otherwise cold skin. Something about its odd nature attracted his attention, entrancing him to the point where he actually stopped to admire it.

_Help me! Help me!_

_Shut up!_

_Help me! Help me At—_

_No!_

_His feet pumped as fast as they physically allowed him, desperately pushing to reach the door on time._

_No! Please be ok…_

_He lunged forward, slamming his body against the door before him, falling to the ground before he even had a chance to capture his balance._

_He landed with a sickly thud against the floor, his hands splattering against something cold but thick in nature._

_"You're too late I'm afraid…but at least you get to admire my handiwork. Quite a decent job, don't you think? Especially for someone who is merely an assistant?"_

_He raised his head off the floor, and caught sight of what the person spoke of._

_Dear God…no…NO!_

_He crawled forward, only then realizing that his hands were coated with dark rich blood. The sight alone made him sick to his stomach, but he continued on anyway__, desperate to know if what he was seeing was indeed real._

_No…this isn't true…this isn't real! _

_He grabbed hold of the slender figures' __wrist,__and then__ pulled them closer._

_No…_

_He turned the face slowly towards him, a glassy yet petrified stare greeting him. Strings of dark hair still clinging to her blood soaked neck._

_NO! THIS ISN'T REAL!_

_"Heh…if you think that's impressive…wait till I get through with you!"_

_A sudden pain engulfed him in the back of his skull, taking all sense and awareness with it. The last thing he caught sight off was his pale hands still coated in her blood._

Yami blinked away the sudden images, awareness slowly returning to him. The blood continued to pool and flow down his wrist, but was caught with a tissue just in time before it dribbled down to the carpet below. The action alone dizzied him a bit, but he still caught hold of himself before he fell forward.

"What…what the hell was that?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed nervously; she didn't like the neighborhood much at that moment.

"Why did I choose to go this way again?" she lightly muttered to herself.

She walked quickly as she came around a corner, nearly tripping over a homeless man sitting on the floor.

"Spare change miss?"

"Uh…sorry…all out!"

She walked even faster as she passed the man, her eyes all the while scanning the surrounding area ahead of her for suspicious figures. She couldn't help but noticed the sudden fast beatings of her heart as she walked by the derelict neighborhood.

"Seriously…why the hell did I choose to walk this way?!"

Her quickened pace did little to calm her, especially when the sound of her pace was being matched by someone behind her.

_Someone's following me…_

She slowed her walking pace, only to discover that whoever was behind her did the same thing.

_Oh God! Someone's out to get me!_

At once, thoughts of all those 10 o' clock news broadcasts she had the nasty habit of watching came to mind. Her pace quickened again, if only to escape the would be rapist she pictured following her.

_Got to get to Yugi's…now!_

She switched her quick pace into a dead run, all the while running footsteps matching her own behind her.

"Someone help me! Rapist!"

She reached a corner entering onto a main street, only then turning to meet the person who pursued her.

But not a soul was there.

"What the hell?"

The street remained empty, not a single person present for a whole street block.

Anzu stared on, shivering slightly against the wind blowing from the main street. Something about the whole situation seemed eerily odd, not to mention creepy.

"I have to get to Yugi's."

Without a moment's hesitation, Anzu turned back and walked on towards the main street, never stopping once to look back, if only to avoid what frightening shadows might be there.

XXxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind blew rather softly against his face, accompanied by a cold chill right after. The dark clouds, heavy with rain, hovered ominously above him bringing about an eerie air to the quickly approaching evening.

Yami simply stared ahead, trying his best to decipher his chaotic thoughts. He held his injured hand to his face, hoping that maybe an answer could be found there.

No such luck came to him.

"What is going on? What the hell is happening to me?"

He stood up abruptly, nearly losing his footing on the roof tiles beneath him.

"What the hell is going on!? WHY WILL NO ONE ANSWER ME!? WHY DO YOU KEEP TORMENTING ME?! WHY!?"

Yami collapsed back onto his previous sitting position, his breathing coming out in a ragged pattern. The whole situation seemed frustrating, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, it was also terribly frightening.

"Why…why is it so impossible to receive a straight answer?"

Just then, a door bell could be heard ringing down below in the living room, calling away Yami's attention to his distracted thoughts.

XXxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxx

"Why Anzu! This is quite a surprise to see you here!"

Anzu smiled, happy to finally be in the safety of Yugi's home, away from the odd feeling of danger that seemed to accompany her today.

"Hello Mr. Mutou, I came to visit Yugi. Is he ok?"

The elder Mutou smiled, "Why of course Anzu! He's in his room right now, he should be awake too if I'm not mistaken."

Anzu nodded her approval, quick to step into the living room and down the hallway.

"Call if either one of you need anything, I'll be down in the shop cleaning up."

Anzu turned as she walked, "Will do Mr. Motou."

She reached the door at the end of the hallway, slightly hesitating to pull on the knob.

_Maybe I should knock, if only to avoid being rude?_

She placed her hand on the door, knocking softly against the wooden frame.

"Yugi? It's me, Anzu…is it ok for me to come in?"

No reply came within, prompting Anzu to knock a bit louder the second time.

"Yugi? Are you in there? Hey Yugi…"

She pushed against the door, surprised to see it open without hesitation.

"Yugi?"

The room was dark, the only light coming from the open skylight above the single desk in the room.

"Yugi?"

She walked over to the unmade bed, slightly alarmed to find bloody tissues near the pillow. Anzu picked one up, nearly gagging in slight disgust.

"Oh God…what is going on here? Yugi? Yugi where are you?"

She backed away, ready to turn and run from the room if needed, only to collide with another figure present in the room.

"Oh God help!"

"Anzu? What are you doing here?"

Anzu turned, fist at the ready, only to find Yugi's confused face staring at her.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah…are you ok? You look a little freaked out."

Anzu couldn't help sighing in relief, despite the fact that she was feeling quite stupid at the moment.

"Yeah…I'm fine….just a little jumpy today I guess. Where the hell did you come from?!"

Yugi smiled, "Where else? My mom I'm assuming…"

"Ha ha…very funny." replied Anzu, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, you're laughing…so I'm assuming you find it slightly amusing?"

Anzu couldn't help but smile, slightly relieved at finding Yugi and not some ax murderer like in every cliché horror movie she had ever seen.

"Ok, seriously though…where were you hiding?"

Yugi smiled, a look of mischief clear upon his face.

"Come on, I'll show you."

He grabbed Anzu's hand, pulling her toward the skylight above the wooden desk.

"Yugi…what the hell are you doing?"

Yugi climbed onto the desk, pushed the skylight open, then disappeared into the scenery above.

"Yugi? Hey, are you sure being out there is safe? Isn't it really easy to fall off of that roof? What did your grandpa say?"

"He didn't say anything cause he doesn't know…now come up and check out the view with me."

Anzu frowned, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Fine, but if you fall it's going to be your own fault."

"Just come up here!" called Yugi's voice from above.

Anzu continued to frown, but climbed onto the desk anyway and pulled herself through. A cold gust of air greeted her as she climbed up onto the roof, making her shiver slightly.

"It sure is cold out here."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, but you can't beat the view."

Anzu turned and looked ahead, indeed the view was quite incredible. Domino City spread far and wide before her, the marina painting the background far off in the distance.

"Wow…you can see all of Domino from here…"

"Maybe, if you looked in every direction that is."

"Smart ass."

Yugi smiled, then changed his expression to one of mock hurt.

"Why Anzu, that really hurt."

Anzu smirked, then playfully pushed Yugi, nearly sending him down the edge of the skylight window.

"Yugi! I'm so sorry!"

Yugi recomposed himself, then smirked evilly up at Anzu.

"Yugi…are you ok?"

Yugi responded by grabbing Anzu's arm and pulling her down, making her land awkwardly on top of him.

She hadn't expected that.

And apparently neither had he.

"Um…Yugi…you mind if I got off?"

Yugi couldn't help but nod his response, a heavy blush quickly appearing across his face.

"Ye…yeah….Sorry about that…."

"Um…you kind of have to let me go in order for that to go down Yugi."

He stared, suddenly realizing that his good hand was gripped tightly around her slender wrist.

"Oh…sorry…."

"It's ok…."

Yugi tried to sit up as quickly as possible; the only thought in mind was to end the awkward moment as soon as he could.

But life had a way of moving in a different direction.

"No…here…its ok Yugi…I'll just move out of your way and…."

She turned, her face mere inches away from his, lips hovering dangerously close. The blush couldn't help but creep up her pale cheeks as well.

"Uh….Yugi….what are you…"

Yugi stared, and then drew even closer, a strong urge telling him to move forward, while reason whispered in a small voice to detain.

_No…she's not yours to take!_

"Yugi?"

Anzu stopped, her breath suddenly caught in her lungs, every fiber in her being urging her forward, past experience keeping her at bay.

_No…no…I don't want to lose him again!_

She pressed her hands forward, pushing Yugi back. He stared up oddly at her, almost as if he had just woken from a trance.

"Anzu?"

"No…I'm very sorry Yugi…I…I can't do this!"

She stood, then turned to head back down the skylight. Yugi tried to reach for her, but her movements were quicker than his.

"Anzu…wait…"

He stood up and followed, catching up to her as she reached for the bedroom door.

"Anzu! I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…."

"No….it's not your fault." Anzu paused, her back facing him, "I just….I just don't want to lead you anywhere that might get you hurt again…that's all…"

Yugi stared at her slender back, "Again?"

"Yeah…I mean…last time you did anything I ended up feeling responsible…I want to avoid that…"

_Last time?_

"What do you mean?"

Anzu turned to face him, a look of utter frustration painted across her face. "Oh don't you remember?! You were nearly killed last time because you….you kissed me…"

Yugi stared; emotions not clear across his face.

_He kissed her?_

After a moment of silence or so, Anzu finally proceeded to open the door and head out, apparently not wanting to wait around for a response.

"I'm going home Yugi…I'll see you in school tomorrow or something…"

"I…I didn't mean…for it to happen the way it did Anzu…"

Anzu stopped, back still turned towards him.

"I…I'm sorry…sorry about everything Anzu…"

"You don't need to apologize."

_No…you don't understand…_

"See you tomorrow."

Yugi watched as she disappeared through the bedroom door before following her close behind.

"Anzu…wait! At least let me walk you home or something."

She paused at the door, hand still gripping the knob. She seemed to actually consider the idea just proposed to her.

_Well…beats having to walk by that creepy part of town alone again…_

"Well…ok…I suppose."

XXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxx

_I think this might have been a mistake…_

Anzu was quickly regretting ever agreeing to let Yugi come along. Never had the silence between them seem so awkward, let alone so tense.

"You know Yugi…its ok if you just want to go home. I can walk the rest of the way myself just fine."

Not a word had been uttered since they had left his house, and Anzu's sudden comment couldn't help but startle him a bit.

"Oh no…it's ok…"

"You sure?""Yeah…no problem…"

Anzu couldn't help but grimace, not once had he bothered to even look at her since they left. Long blond bangs obscured his pale face, almost as if he purposely commanded them that way. The reality of the situation was that he was simply in a state of deep thought.

_He kissed her?_

The idea simply couldn't leave his head. As much as he tried to push the nagging thought away, it always seemed to find a way to creep right back. What really bothered him was the simple fact that it angered him so, almost as if it were a small fit of jealousy.

_Jealous? Of Yugi? _

He shook his head, trying to will the thought away.

_Insane…simply insane…why would I think that?_

"Something wrong Yugi?"

"Hmm? Oh…no…why do you ask?"

Anzu stared; she looked as if she were staring into the eyes of an insane individual.

"Well…you just shook your head just now. Did a bee fly past you or something?"

"Uh…yeah…that's it."

They walked on, silence still permeated their walk like a horrid odor that just wouldn't go away. It was just about ready to drive Anzu to the pinnacle of pure insanity, when suddenly she spoke out.

"Yugi…just what is going on between us?"

The question that all male individuals fear was just spoken allowed, it was enough to stop him dead in his tracks.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean…what is going on between **US**? With you? With…well…everything!"

He stood, quiet and still as a stone.

"I don't know…"

"Look…if what I said upset you in anyway…that's fine and I understand…but if there's something else…I feel like I don't know who you are anymore! Almost like if you were someone else!"

The blood in his veins stopped cold at the sound of her remark.

"Yugi….just what is wrong with you? Just who are you?"

_**Not who you think…I can tell you that much…**_

He stopped, he had heard it again.

"Yugi…you are seriously starting to frighten me…nothing has been the same with you since the accident…"

"Anzu…did you just hear something?"

"What? No…why do you…are you trying to change the conversation? Look! I'm serious about this!"

_**And so is he…**_

"Anzu…seriously…did you just hear anything? Anything at all?"

"For the last time Yugi, I didn't hear anything!"

He stopped; hands absentmindedly reached and gripped Anzu's out of a state of pure panic. If what he was hearing was truly there, running would be the best option, and he was not one to leave Anzu behind.

"Yugi! What the hell is going on? Are you ok?"

_**Tell her…go on and tell her what is truly going on….**_

"Never..."

_**Tell her!**_

"NEVER!"

"Yugi?! What's wrong?!"

He grabbed her hands, and pulled her away. Not once stopping to look back but running as fast as his legs would allow. Anzu followed as best she could, closely behind, Yugi's grip ever tightening their hold around her wrist. There was no stopping the boy, sheer panic and fear had taken over his actions, and Anzu was one too inexplicably frightened herself to argue.

"Yugi! What's going on?!"

"Just run Anzu! Run!"

She followed, the boy leading her through various streets and back alleys previously unknown to her. He kept on running, almost as if he were afraid that whatever he believed to be there was in their pursuit alone. He only came to a decided stop until his legs could give no more, and crashed to the floor in a fit of exhaustion behind an alley of some apartments in the lower side of Domino. Anzu herself crashed beside him, but not without a temper ready to flare in a need for proper explanation.

"What the hell was that for!?"

The boy remained silent, trying his best to recapture his lost breath. The act alone seemed difficult for the boy. Despite that, Anzu was not one to quickly let her anger go.

"Are you not going to explain to me why you just lead me through half the streets of Domino running like a madman?!"

"He won't, but I most certainly can…"

Anzu turned around, anger at the ready to face the one who addressed them.

But the individuals face remained obscured by the late evening shadows that had settled over the city. Something about their demeanor both frightened and alarmed Anzu, despite the odd waves of recognition she felt towards the shadowed figure.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, sounding a little too unsure of herself for her taste.

"No one important…I'm here for the boy…" the shadowed figure stepped forward, towering over Anzu, "Hand him over and I'll refrain from hurting you Mazaki…"

She froze.

"What?"

A sharp and threatening snap was heard, followed by the appearance of a dim slivery light on the individuals' left hand. It glinted maliciously under the rather dirty light of the nearest street lamp, sending waves of alarm down Anzu's back.

"Give him here, and I won't hurt you….don't make me hurt you dearest Mazaki…."

She slid slowly away, only to back into Yugi's small frame behind her. She felt him grab hold of her arm, gripping her tightly with a strength she had no idea he possessed.

She felt his lips brush near her ear.

"Run…" he whispered. "Run when I tell you!"

"No!" she responded aloud.

"Very well…then I'll just have to hurt you then! I told you I didn't want to hurt you Mazaki! But you leave me with no choice!"

The light pierced forward, only then did recognition dawn upon Anzu's eyes.

The silvery light was no light…it was a switchblade.

And it was heading straight for her….

"Anzu! NO!"

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxx

_**Dun! Dun! Dun!**_

_**OMG PEEPS!!!**_

_**What will happen now!? Will Anzu make it out alive? Or will she end up in the hospital like our little hero Yugi has several times over in the course of this story!? Stick around and find out in the next installment….and don't worry…I promise **__**there is more!!! Please**__** review all of you!! I'm ever so close to 80 reviews…just a few more and I'm set!! Come on and let**__**'**__**s all pitch in and make that happen!! I**__** love you all….my faithful readers!! Till next time!!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	16. A Shadow Attacks

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**To those who are still reading and have been waiting for months…my sincerest apologizes!! I don't know where to start explaining why nothing was ever posted in these last few months…what can I say? Life tends to do things to you! But I digress, here's a new chapter for you all…and I hope you still read dispite my lack in putting up anything new! Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter….I appreciate it very much and thank you from the bottom of my heart! This chapter is dedicated to you…you know who you are!**_

_**Also, I'd like to give thanks to Kako for her wonderful stories…without her and her meticulous need to post when promised I don't think I would have gone on. Her stories are so wonderfully written and composed, I only wish I can write like her someday! Thanks Kako, you're a doll! Hope to read some new stuff from you soon! This chapter is dedicated to her as well…**_

_**To all who read, go read her stories too! They are soooo awesome!!**_

_**Loves you all!**_

_**Now on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing, just the plot…now piss off! **_

* * *

_**Previously on Fading Light…**_

The light pierced forward, only then did recognition dawn upon Anzu's eyes.

The silvery light was no light…it was a switchblade.

And it was heading straight for her….

"Anzu! NO!"

Anzu threw her arms in front of her, bracing herself for the incoming blow she was surely to receive. Her hands balled into fists, sweat collecting as she prayed to whoever was listening to spare her the pain and make her death quick.

She waited.

And waited…

And never felt the killing strike.

Anzu slowly opened her eyes, and pulled her arms down as low as she dared herself to.

"Yugi! Let him go!"

Yugi struggled, trying as hard as he could to wretch the knife away from their attacker's hand. The tip of the knife dangerously sliced very close to his chest, but avoided the slice at last minute. He pulled the attacker's arm forward, catching an expert hold of the knife as it passed his cheek by mere centimeters.

"Anzu! Run! Run now!"

She stared, hesitating briefly for a second.

"RUN!"

She turned, running desperately down the street and towards home as fast as her legs could carry her, her only thought screening across her mind continuously like a computer command.

_Get home, and call for help…_

* * *

Yami took hold of the knife, turning it with ease against his unknown assailant. His hooded sweater obscured his face, and the poor light from the street lamp down the alley only served to hide his features even more. The only facet that Yami clearly could indentify was his gleaming teeth, which appeared yellow and sharper under the ugly light.

He smiled, apparently amused by Yami's sudden keen interest in his looks.

"What? Like what you see?"

Yami gripped the blade in his hand dangerously, thoughts of committing murder right there and then in that alley crossing his mind. Anything to put an end to the agony this maniac seemed to be causing, anything to keep Anzu safe from the madman's grasp.

"Go to hell!" was what he responded instead.

The madman laughed, sharp gleaming teeth almost taking a demonic air under the glow of the street light.

"Why of course! But just know that I do intend to take you with me…or your pretty little lady friend! WHICH EVER FALLS FIRST!"

The maniac lunged forward, knocking Yami to the ground and pushing the blade away from his grasp. Both Yami and the attacker struggled against each other, swinging blows in each other's direction whenever the chance was given. As hard as Yami struggled, his assailant always seemed to have the sleight of hand, keeping him pinned down to the ground as much as he struggled to get up.

"Having trouble moving now are we?"

Yami squirmed, his arms being held down by the attacker's weight. He tried his best to push him off, but was held down firmly with a determined load. He turned his head away, searching for the blade that had been knocked away from his grasp earlier, and to his dismay spotted it glinting suggestively farther down the alley.

The madman smiled, the only visible part of his facade mocking Yami from underneath his hood. He pulled his hand back with all his strength, and sent it back towards Yami's face. At last second Yami managed to pull his arm free, and block the incoming punch with an open palm.

"Well, you're better than I gave you credit for!"

Yami growled, then pushed him off and backed him into the opposing wall. He swung punches at the figure as much as his strength allowed him, anger clouding all proper reason and judgment from his mind.

All the while the maniac laughed, increasing his visible mirth with every punch Yami successfully landed on his face. The more he hit, the quicker his strength left him, ebbing away like water from a cupped hand. After what seemed like an eternity, he let him go, watching as the maniac slid down onto the alley floor with a visible smile behind the blood and bruises.

He backed away, leaning exhaustively against the opposite wall, keeping a careful watch on the crazy man sitting on the floor across from him.

"Leave…us…alone…" Yami managed to gasp between tired breaths.

All he did was laugh in response.

"Don't you ever shut up!?"

"Not really!" he laughed again, clutching his sides like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

Yami stared, keeping an angry gaze on the man before him.

"Leave us alone! We've done nothing to you!"

He stopped his laughing suddenly, a very serious frown forming upon what was visible of his face.

"That's what you think…YOU'VE DONE PLENTY!"

He jumped up and rushed at him suddenly, another blade springing forth from his wrist.

"Now DIE!"

Yami stared, his reaction slow due to his already dwindling energy. As the blade came forth, he only managed to dodge the hit at last minute, but not without the blade doing its damage across his side.

A cry of pain escaped his lips as he ran across the alley and back onto the street. Despite the pain he continued on, not daring once to look back and see if he was being followed.

He needed to get away, and fast.

* * *

Anzu turned the corner and ran up the stairs to her apartment, fumbling furiously with her keys out of pure fear.

"Oh God where the hell is the key!?"

She looked through the small set she had hooked onto the key ring, finally opening the door after struggling for a few minutes. The minute she ran inside, she latched the door behind her and put as much space as she could between herself and the door. She stood alone in the middle of her living room, shacking nervously and finally realizing the full seriousness of the situation.

"Oh God" she whispered quietly to herself, "Please let him be ok….please…"

She trembled, the shock and fear finally taking control of her. For once she actually wished there had been someone home, someone to calm her down from the obvious terror that had suddenly taking a hold of her. She reached quickly for the phone, deftly dialing the first number that she could think of. Before she realized who she was calling and what a serious mistake it had been, the other side was answered.

"Hello?" answered a timid female voice from the other side of the line.

"Hello, can I speak to Jounouchi Katsuya please?"

The voice hesitated for a second.

"Anzu? Is that you?"

Anzu stared at the phone, then quickly hung up. She stood staring at it for a second more, jumping a little as the phone began ringing again. She looked over at the caller ID, not the least bit surprised that it clearly read 'Jounouchi' followed by the familiar number on the screen. It rang several times, then finally went on to the answering machine.

"Hey Anzu! It's Jou! You just call me right now? Pick up will you?"

She stared, clutching her hand so as not to reach out and answer it. She could clearly hear Shizuka talking to him in the background.

"Yeah sis…I told you she ain't home! Probably called the wrong number or something…"

Shortly after the message was cut off, leaving the room just as dead and quiet as it was before. Anzu continued to tremble, but at least she knew Jou and his sister were safe from harm. The silence continued to press around her, but not once did she dare move or disturb it in anyway.

"Please be ok…please be ok…please be ok"

On and on she chanted, the words sounding like a prayer and humming around her. She closed her eyes and continued, hoping that the potency of the words would increase in some small way.

"Please be ok…please be ok…."

The silence was disturbed, a sudden pounding against her door breaking that silence. Her eyes darted forward, staring at the door with great alarm and fear. She suddenly regretted not calling the police the minute she had gotten through the door…

"Oh God" She whispered in fear, "I'm going to die in my own house!"

The pounding continued, increasing in urgency each time. Anzu moved forward cautiously, grabbing hold of the nearest weapon she could find. She gripped the handle of the metal golf club near the door, then leaned against the door to hear who was outside.

"Who is it?" she asked, a slight tremble to her voice.

"Anzu…Anzu open the door…please…"

"Yugi?"

The door pounded against her, shocking her away from it.

"Please…answer the door…"

She stared, then heard a loud thump come from the other side. Something loud had fallen against the door.

She hesitated, then quickly began to push the latches loose from the door. Anzu through the door open, revealing a disheveled young man on the floor leaning partially against the wall.

"Yugi! Oh God are you alright?"

She dropped to her knees, pulling his face closer as she did so. The color had flushed away from his face, leaving him a sickly pale.

"Yugi? Yugi what happened?"

He stared weakly at her, then looked down to his side. Anzu followed his gaze to where his shirt had visibly torn, blood slowly trickling from the wound inflicted beneath.

"Oh God Yugi! You're hurt!"

She pulled his arm around her and helped him up, slowly walking him inside and towards the couch in her living room. As soon as she placed him down she ran back to the door and latched everything shut again.

"Yugi! What happened?!"

He groaned, Anzu fading in and out of his vision. She kneeled next to him and shook him a little, hoping he wouldn't pass out anytime soon.

"Come on Yugi! Stay awake! Please!"

He stared, his eyes slowly falling shut, darkness eagerly greeting him behind his lids.

"Yugi! Come on! Please!"

He felt her shake him slightly, the desperation coming clearly through her voice.

"Yugi!"

"Anzu…keep…the door…closed…"

He let go, falling quickly into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

_**Well there it is everyone!**_

_**This chapter came out shorter than most, but after receiving a few comments in which the length was discussed I decided to just leave it as is. That being so I feel I'll need to post again soon…so hopefully those who are still reading won't experience another six month hiatus! Anyways…if you're still reading please leave a review and let me know you still are…it'll give me a reason to continue sooner!! Thanks for those who are still there! Cookies for all of you!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


	17. A Glimpse Of Death

_**Hello my wonderful beautiful readers!**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK! I was so psyched when I discovered I reached 80 reviews and that there was still people reading! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**_

_**In honor of such a momentous occasion, I come bearing a new chapter for all your lovely little eyes to read! I don't have much to say about it other than I hope you enjoy it very much…**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of you…**_

_**Special thanks go out to Tevana, who I am sorry I couldn't respond to! This one is here for you girl! Thanks for reading, but please don't get fired from work on my account ok?!**_

_**Now on with the show!**_

_**DISCLAMIER: Own nothing…**_

* * *

**_Previosuly on Fading Light..._**

He groaned, Anzu fading in and out of his vision. She kneeled next to him and shook him a little, hoping he wouldn't pass out anytime soon.

"Come on Yugi! Stay awake! Please!"

He stared, his eyes slowly falling shut, darkness eagerly greeting him behind his lids.

"Yugi! Come on! Please!"

He felt her shake him slightly, the desperation coming clearly through her voice.

"Yugi!"

"Anzu…keep…the door…closed…"

He let go, falling quickly into a peaceful darkness.

"YUGI!"

The name faded as quickly as it was spoken, darkness suppressing him and silence taking its place.

It was peaceful and worrisome all at the same time, the darkness that lingered around him. He couldn't help but welcome it with a calm sigh, like finally being at peace after a particularly long day.

In his case, a rather long and much too eventful day some would argue.

He lingered, floating in the dark oblivion like a buoy in the middle of a vast ocean at night. It was very reminiscent of what death after evacuating his previous body felt like.

Just then, a thought struck him.

_Did I just die?_

As quickly as the thought was formed, the peace was shattered and in its place panic filled him. Suddenly the peaceful oblivion no longer felt peaceful, but dark and angry and suppressive all at the same time.

He never felt more claustrophobic in his life than he did at that moment.

He tried to yell, to scream, to shout, anything to make his fear visible and real to his ears. Unfortunately, all that he managed to produce were small croaking sounds reminiscent of his voice. He made a grab for his throat, but found he couldn't move his hands let alone his arms.

He tried once again to call for help, the croaking finally sounding something more like his voice.

"He…Help…"

He tried again, but found it to sound weaker than before.

_Where am I? Why can't I move!?_

He tried his arms again, this time actually moving on his command. He felt around, hoping to feel something than could indicate where he was, and whether or not there was a switch somewhere than would turn on a light.

He found himself pushing through the darkness instead.

The farther he searched, the father the darkness melted away, until finally it revealed a grassy exterior. He reached forward and pushed the last of the darkness away, feeling the grass and fresh earth but not feeling it all at the same time. As he pushed through he found himself in the middle of a field, the grass blowing softly against his feet while the dark night above greeted him with its slivery stars.

_Where the hell am I?_

Try as he might, he found the use of his voice nearly impossible and could only think the words instead. He found them echoing oddly across his mind, much like his voice would if he could speak.

The whole experience felt oddly familiar.

Against the darkness he could clearly make out a set of buildings, fairly new looking and very familiar. As he tried to make his way towards the familiar surroundings a shuffling noise behind him made him stay in his place.

He turned, searching for the source of the sound.

Soon after, a distinctive whistling noise began to accompany the noise, like a strange musical accompaniment of sorts. He followed the sound, purely out of morbid curiosity, and found the source a little farther away behind a small clearing of trees.

The shuffling sound, he discovered, came from what appeared to be a shovel clearing away the dirt beneath it. A young man stood in the clearing digging away and whistling an otherwise unknown tune to him. He merrily dug away with ease, despite the fact that it was obviously an ungodly hour to be gardening in the middle of nowhere.

Yami quietly approached him, trying his best to get the young man's attention.

"He…hey…can…you…help…help me?"

Again, his voice a mere croak against the darkness.

The young man continued to dig, completely enveloped in his work and unaware of his presence.

"He...Hey!"

Again, nothing.

He reached forward, try as he could to pull the young man's shoulder, but instead found his own hand going through instead.

Dread filled him as soon as he pulled back.

_No…No….NO! I can't be! I can't be dead!_

He circled around; trying to see the young man's face, but came across something much more morbid instead.

It took all the courage he had within himself not to hurl at the sight.

Beneath him, next to the hole the young man was digging, was a severed body.

He paled, wanting to hurl even more when he realized it was the body of a female, completely and utterly mutilated beyond recognition.

_You monster!_

The words echoed back, obviously unheard by the other presence in the clearing. Never in his whole life had he been filled with such disgust and sorrow at the same time. The young man continued to ignore, busy with his work and apparently giddy with anticipation. After a few minutes more, he tossed the shovel aside and began to dispose of what was once a female body into the hole beneath him.

Yami wanted to yell, to scream bloody murder at the top of his lungs. Sorrow overwhelmed him, and he wanted nothing more than to kill the monster before him.

After a few minutes more, the monster before him stopped. He picked the shovel up and began to once again lay the dirt back in his place. Once finished, he patted the ground, very amused and satisfied with his work.

"Quite lovely…even in death…"

He shoved his hand into his trouser pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a silver chain. At the end of it, a silver ring dangled and glinted in the moonlight.

He held it against his chest, and then gently placed a kiss against the ring.

"Sorry love…no happy ending for you I'm afraid…"

Yami stared, anger burning within him for some inexplicable reason. He reached for the ring, wanting nothing more than to choke the bastard with its chain.

_You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for what you did!_

Before he could reach, the monster pulled it away and back into his pockets. The whistling began once again, an occasional laugh breaking every other note or so. He picked up the shovel and walked away, not once looking back at what he had left behind.

Yami closely followed, ready to kill on command.

He reached forward, hands circling the monsters neck, but instead went through like air. Anger and agony clouded his reason. The realization that he could do no more only helped to further suppress him.

He fell against his knees, letting the sorrow take over, and watched as the monster happily whistled away and moved on.

The darkness whirled, the grass slightly shifted, and suddenly all began to meld together. Colors whirled around him, and bled together like a horrid painting taking shape before him. Before he could realize what was occurring around him, the colors began to bleed back into place and form a new landscape before him. The night turned into day, and the grass below glistened slightly against the sun above him. Fresh dew had collected on the soft blades, and the buildings he had seen before shined with a coat of fresh white paint against the distance. He turned to look behind him, and saw that the earth remained undisturbed.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Anzu cringed; she hated the sight of blood.

She held her breath against the coppery smell she knew had permeated the air, and grabbed the emergency kit that lay against her legs.

"Ok Anzu, no time to be a wuss! Someone needs you!"

She opened it carefully, noticing right away that there seemed to be an incredible lack of bandages but a sufficient amount of gauze.

"Well…guess beggars can't be choosers…"

She pulled all the necessary items out of the box, then turned and faced the lifeless body on the couch next to her. She cringed once again when she saw the crimson stain that had formed on Yugi's shirt had doubled in size since she last dared to look.

She carefully moved closer, shaking hands picking on the shirt he wore. She shook her head once and backed away in fear, her hands dropping against her sides.

_I can't do this…_

"But I have to…"

She looked up once again, a determined gaze filling her features. She charged forward and pulled his shirt off, ripping buttons in one swift motion. Blood continued to trickle down his side below his ribs, but was caught with the very shirt she still held in her hand.

She pulled some sterilized gauze out of the box and began wiping away at the bloody mess that had formed. Once she had sufficiently cleaned the wound, she was relieved to discover that it had not been very deep, but still required attention.

"Ok Yugi, here it goes…"

She dabbed and she cleaned.

This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Stopping the flow of blood had been an annoying endeavor.

Once cleaned, however, the flow had gradually subsided until it was well enough for a piece of gauze to hold it together. Anzu couldn't help but slip onto the floor once done, exhaustion finally taking the place of the fear she had felt before.

She turned to look at the boy resting on the couch, blissfully unaware of the fear that had permeated the air around them earlier. She couldn't help but envy him.

The shirt remained discarded on the floor near her, blood coating it with color and buttons missing from the front. She contemplated whether it was salvageable or not.

"Guess I can lend him one of my dad's old shirts…"

She got up and went down the hall into the hall closet, rummaging through all the old boxes that lay untouched on the floor. After a minute of searching, she found a decent enough black button down shirt and went back to the living room.

Yugi continued to rest, and if not for his pulse, looked like a peaceful cadaver against the dark colored couch. She kneeled next to him and felt for a fever, and sure enough, was not surprised to find one. She pulled the blanket she had settled around him earlier higher to keep him warm, letting her hand slightly graze the pale skin on his chest.

She blushed, realization finally getting to her.

Yugi was resting on her couch, shirtless, and if anyone were to suddenly stumble in they could easily get the wrong idea.

The blush further crept up her skin.

After a moment of thought, she shook her head, willing away the embarrassment she felt. There was no sense in feeling weird over the current situation, especially when he obviously was unaware of it all.

No sense at all.

Her hand reached down to better adjust the blanket around him, but was instead caught in a sudden fevered grasp.

Anzu couldn't help but jump.

"Yugi!"

He held her hand tightly, and as much as she wanted to, could not pull away from his strong grasp. He trashed about slightly, the fever keeping him unconscious but not completely paralyzed.

"Yugi! What's wrong?"

His lips moved slightly, a whisper being the only sound that escaped him. She leaned in closer to better hear him.

"Yugi…please…talk to me…"

He whispered a name, tears slipping away from his shut eyes.

"Atsue…"

* * *

_**I'm evil…aren't I?**_

_**Well…you know the drill everyone! Review so that I may continue sooner! Love all of you! And thank again for helping me reach my intended goal of 80 reviews! You guys are awesome! COOKIES AND ICE CREAM FOR ALL!**_

_**-NightRaven13**_


End file.
